


Nach dem Ende

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Trainerküsse [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, TSG 1899 Hoffenheim - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Julian Nagelsmann und Kevin Volland, ein ungewöhnliches Paar. Nachdem ihr Co-Trainer in Hoffenheim die Beziehung entdeckt hatte, musste Kevin nach Leverkusen wechseln. Nach einigen Monaten merken beide, dass eine Fernbeziehung in ihrer Situation nicht möglich ist. Kann es trotzdem irgendwie zusammen weitergehen, oder getrennt?





	1. Ein Ende

Kevin zog sich die Mütze tiefer in die Stirn. Es war ziemlich kalt draußen, im Auto vor Julians Wohnung, und weil er nicht mit laufendem Motor im Auto sitzen wollte, war es im Inneren nicht viel wärmer. Er hätte natürlich auch hochgehen können, den Schlüssel hatte er schließlich, aber das kam ihm irgendwie nicht richtig vor. Julian würde nun ja auch hoffentlich bald kommen und ihn so vor dem Erfrieren retten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Julian sich im Moment herumtrieb, eigentlich hätte er zu Hause sein sollen. Vielleicht war er bei Maxi - oder er war im Büro. Tatsächlich hatte er kurz überlegt zum Verein zu fahren, aber das wäre ziemlich auffällig gewesen.

Also blieb er hier weiter sitzen und hauchte sich in die eiskalten Hände. So wie er heute hatte Julian auch schon mal vor seiner Wohnung gesessen. Damals, als Verena ihn rausgeschmissen hatte. Kevin lächelte leicht und ein wenig wehmütig als er daran dachte. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre das schon eine Ewigkeit her. 

In diesem Moment wurde er von Scheinwerfern geblendet, von einem Auto, das ihm gegenüber hielt. Sofort setzte er sich aufrecht hin und sah aus dem Fenster. Hoffentlich war das Jule!

Es dauerte etwas, der Fahrer schien noch etwas im Fußraum des Beifahrers zu suchen, dann stieg er aus. Glück gehabt, er war es. Schnell öffnete Kevin die Tür seines eigenen Wagens und stieg ebenfalls aus. "Julian!" rief er und lief über die Straße.

"Kevin?", kam Julians ungläubige Stimme, dann kam er ihm im Laufschritt entgegen. "Kevin!"

Kevin lächelte leicht und blieb stehen. Ein Zwicken in seinem Oberschenkel erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran, warum er überhaupt hier sein konnte. Eine Muskelverletzung, wegen der er mit dem Training aussetzen musste.

"Kevin, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Julian, als er ihn endlich erreicht hatte.

"Mir ist in Leverkusen die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen", sagte Kevin. "Und... naja... es gibt was, über das wir reden sollten."

"Du klingst so ernst", bemerkte Julian sofort. "Aber komm erstmal rein, ja?"

"Das wär schön. Ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen", grinste Kevin schief. "Wo warst du eigentlich so lange? Das Training ist doch schon lange vorbei."

"Ach, du kennst mich ja, ich hab gearbeitet."

"Ja natürlich, was auch sonst", seufzte Kevin und folgte Julian zur Haustür.

Julian schloss auf und ließ Kevin eintreten. "Willst du was Warmes zu trinken? Oder dich anders aufwärmen, Dusche oder so?"

"Ein Tee wäre toll", überlegte Kevin lächelnd und zog sich den Mantel aus.

"Dann geh schon mal durch ins Wohnzimmer. Kennst dich ja aus..." Schließlich war es Kevins alte Wohnung, die Julian bei seinem Wechsel übernommen hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Kevin auf die Couch fallen und sah zu Julian, der Wasser in den Wasserkoche füllte. "Wie geht’s dem Knirps?"

"Prima - er wächst und gedeiht. Wenn du ein paar Tage hier bist, können wir ihn bestimmt mal abholen."

"Solange kann ich nicht bleiben. Der Doc war eh schon nicht begeistert, dass ich in der Gegend rumfahren wollte. Ich soll mein Bein ruhig halten..."

"Ich hol den Knirps einfach her", grinste Julian ihn an. "Ich find’s schön, dass du hier bist - wir sehen uns einfach viel zu selten."

"Gar nicht, trifft es eher..."

Julian nickte. "Wir haben es uns viel einfacher vorgestellt, hm?"

"Wir waren dumm, naiv... und verliebt", sagte Kevin.

"Dumm?", fragte Julian nach.

"Komm mal her, ja?" bat Kevin und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofapolster.

Julian setzte sich wie gebeten.

Kevin griff nach seiner Hand. "Ich dachte, ich könnte jede Woche herkommen. Oder jede zweite. Aber das du zu mir fahren könntest."

"Aber das geht nicht. Ich hatte ja schon kaum Zeit für dich, als du noch hier gewohnt hast. Und mal eben nach Köln fahren, das geht auch nicht so einfach."

"Deshalb meinte ich, dass wir dumm waren. Oder... wir haben uns was vorgemacht."

"Du willst Schluss machen?", fragte Julian gefasst.

"Ich will nicht, Julian. Aber... bist du glücklich so? Mit einer Fernbeziehung und der Aussicht, dass das die nächsten Jahre so weitergehen wird? Wenn wir Glück haben, sehen wir uns im Sommer - außer ich spiele ein Turnier, dann hab ich erst Urlaub, wenn für dich die Vorbereitung wieder los geht..."

Julian seufzte leise. "Es war klar, dass es schwer werden würde..."

"So schwer? Ich... ich vermiss dich so, wenn ich allein zu Hause bin. Es läuft alles nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hab. Und du bist so weit weg..."

"Und es ist alles doof - ich hab so viel zu tun und Stress im Verein, und du bist ständig verletzt."

Kevin nickte. "Es tut mir leid..."

Julian nickte leicht. "Dann... ist das hier das Ende?"

"Außer du hast eine Idee, wie wir es schaffen könnten."

Julian schloss die Augen, dann seufzte er leise. "Hab schon so oft drüber nachgedacht."

"Und?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was wir machen können."

"Scheiße", murmelte Kevin und drückte Julians Hand.

"Ja, scheiße", murmelte Julian. "Armin hat erreicht was er wollte. Dass wir uns trennen." Sein Co-Trainer hatte sie Ende der Saison unter Druck gesetzt, als er von ihrer Beziehung erfahren hatte.

"Wir hätten uns nicht erpressen lassen sollen", sagte Kevin leise. "Ich... hätte hier bleiben sollen."

Julian nickte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Und dann?"

"Keine Ahnung", gab Kevin zu.

"Er ist ein sehr konsequenter Mensch, das weißt du. Er hätte früher oder später bei Hopp auf der Matte gestanden."

"Ich weiß. Unsere Beziehung stand von Anfang an unter keinem guten Stern."

"Es ist schwer sich das einzugestehen - und einen Mann wie dich aufzugeben"; meinte Julian leise.

"Ich... wir sind beide nicht der Typ für Fernbeziehungen. Ich brauche meinen Freund bei mir und dir geht es genauso. Und ich will nicht, dass wir uns irgendwann hassen und nur noch streiten."

"Oder vor Sehnsucht draufgehen, hm?"

Kevin nickte.

"Dann... was machen wir dann jetzt? Ich meine, bleibst du heute Nacht noch hier? Und wo?"

"Wäre das ok, wenn ich hierbleibe? Ich würde ungern in ein Hotel gehen..."

"Ja, natürlich wäre es okay. Wir... wir können ja schon mal üben uns wie Freunde zu verhalten... oder so."

"Ich fänd‘s schön, wenn wir versuchen Freunde zu bleiben", sagte Kevin.

"Das würde ich auch gerne versuchen", nickte Julian. Schließlich hatten sie sich nicht getrennt, weil sie sich nicht mehr verstanden.

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das auch möchtest. Du würdest mir schrecklich fehlen. Unsere Gespräche und so..."

"Ich habe meine Familie für dich aufgegeben, Kevin, nicht nur, weil du so gut im Bett bist."

"Und jetzt werfe ich alles hin... ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du mich dafür hasst."

"Ich hätte vielleicht noch ein, zwei Monate länger ausgehalten, aber auf Dauer kann ich das auch nicht."

Kevin sah ihn erleichtert an. "Dann versuchen wir es also mit ner Freundschaft."

"Das werden wir schaffen", war Julian zuversichtlich. 

"Ist es ok, wenn ich meine restlichen Sachen erstmal hier lasse?" fragte Kevin. "Ich würde im Januar kommen und sie abholen..."

"Ja, klar. Jederzeit, du hast ja auch den Schlüssel. Ich kann ja schon ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken." 

Kevin nickte. "Das wäre nett. Viel ist es ja eh nicht mehr..." 

"Ja, seit du in Köln wohnst", murmelte Julian. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du noch Möbel oder so haben willst."

"Nein, das ist schon ok so", meinte Kevin. "Wirst du... hier wohnen bleiben?"

Julian überlegte kurz. "Ich glaub schon, erstmal zumindest. Die Wohnung ist schön, und Maxi fühlt sich hier wohl." 

"Ja... so eine schöne Wohnung hab ich in Köln nicht..." 

Julian nickte leicht. Er hatte die Wohnung einmal gesehen, sie war kleiner und einfach nicht so ausgefallen wie die in Sinsheim. "Dann verstehst du, warum ich sie behalten will." 

Kevin nickte. "Klar versteh ich das. Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht komisch für dich wäre..." 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja nicht so, dass schlechte Erinnerungen an dieser Wohnung hängen." 

"Nur eine Beziehung, die nicht funktionieren konnte", seufzte Kevin. 

"Ja, leider. Aber eine Beziehung mit schönen Erinnerungen, Kevin." 

"Das stimmt." 

Julian sah ihn an. Irgendwie war es eine blöde Situation - er liebte den Mann neben sich über alles, und doch mussten sie Schluss machen. Gerade jetzt hätte er Kevin am liebsten an sich gezogen und leidenschaftlich geküsst - und dann mit sich nach oben ins Schlafzimmer gezogen. Aber das wäre keine gute Idee, Kevins Entscheidung war richtig. Sie waren die letzten Monate beide nicht glücklich gewesen und es würde sich nichts an der Entfernung zwischen ihnen ändern. Eine Fernbeziehung war immer schwierig, aber sie hatten sich kaum sehen können, alle paar Wochen mal. Sehnsuchtsvolle Telefonate reichten ihnen einfach nicht. 

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch in ein Hotel gehen", sagte Kevin leise. "Wenn ich hierbleibe... macht es uns das beide nur schwerer..." 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee - aber vielleicht sollte ich hoch ins Schlafzimmer gehen und dir das Wohnzimmer lassen. Morgen früh frühstücken wir zusammen, und dann..." Mehr musste Julian nicht sagen. 

"Du willst vorher doch aber bestimmt was essen", sagte Kevin und sah Julian an. "Und sag mir nicht, du hättest im Verein gegessen, das stimmt nämlich nicht. Ich kenn dich." 

"Okay, dann essen wir zusammen was - kochen, Pizza oder Essengehen?", schlug Julian vor. In der Tat hatte er noch nichts gegessen, aber damit konnte er leben. Wichtiger war, dass seine Jungs regelmäßig und gesund aßen. 

"Lass uns eine Pizza bestellen", bat Kevin. 

"Okay - ich bin ja nicht mehr dein Trainer", grinste Julian etwas mühsam, dann ging er schnell auf den Flur um die Karte zu holen. 

"Ich kann im Moment eh nicht trainieren, da kann ich auch beim Essen sündigen", schnaubte Kevin frustriert. 

"Frustfuttern", nickte Julian und reichte ihm die Karte. 

"Pizza Fungi", sagte Kevin ohne einen Blick in die Karte zu werfen. "Mit extra Käse." 

Julian nickte nur, dann zückte er das Handy und bestellte eine Fungi mit extra Käse, eine Quattro Stagioni. 

"Erzähl mal, wie läuft es im Verein?" fragte Kevin. 

Julian seufzte. "Stressig wie immer - aber langsam gewöhn ich mich dran." Dann erzählte er von den Kollegen, von den Spielern und fragte Kevin nebenbei nach seinem Verein aus. Er merkte, dass Kevin noch nicht wirklich in Leverkusen angekommen war und Hoffenheim offenbar ziemlich vermisste. Innerlich seufzte Julian - es hätte so einfach sein können - hätten sie sich nicht erwischen lassen, hätte er Armin unter Druck gesetzt nichts zu sagen, hätte er ihn rausgeschmissen, bestochen... aber sie hatten klein beigegeben und sich so ihre Beziehung zerstören lassen. 

"Hast du denn wenigstens etwas Anschluss innerhalb der Mannschaft gefunden?" fragte er. 

"Ja, schon - sind einige nette Kollegen dabei. Aber ich vermiss meinen alten Trainer - nicht nur, weil du es warst. Irgendwie war es angenehmer mit dir - man war sich immer sicher dass du genau wusstest was du machst, und du hast es uns erklärt. Das hat uns auch weitergebracht." 

Julian lächelte leicht. "Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber dein Trainer ist auch ein Guter. Du musst dich nur an den neuen Stil gewöhnen." 

"Ja, klar, schlecht ist er nicht, sonst würde er nicht in der Bundesliga trainieren. Aber trotzdem - du bist besser." 

"Schmeichler", sagte Julian grinsend. Kevin erwiderte das Grinsen. 

"Dabei muss ich das jetzt ja gar nicht mehr." 

"Das macht das Kompliment umso schöner", meint Julian. 

Kevin lächelte ihn an, dann blickte er hastig zur Seite. 

"Aber genug von mir. Mit wem von den Jungs verstehst du dich denn am besten?" 

Kevin überlegte kurz. "Lars ist ein netter, der hat sich am Anfang sehr um mich gekümmert Mit Jonathan kann man viel Spaß haben, und Julian ist auch okay. Das muss am Namen liegen."

Julian lachte auf. "Klar liegt das am Namen. Wir Julians sind ein netter Haufen." 

Kevin lachte leise. "Jedenfalls hab ich mit deinesgleichen noch nie schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht." 

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. "Das ging schnell", meinte Julian und stand auf. Er nahm die Pizza an, holte schnell Teller und Besteck und kehrte dann zu Kevin zurück. Zu... zu seinem Ex-Freund. Darüber mochte er jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. 

"Mhm, das riecht gut", sagte Kevin. "Ich hab den ganzen Tag noch nicht wirklich was gegessen." 

"Oh", machte Julian überrascht. 

"Man macht nicht jeden Tag mit seinem Freund Schluss", meinte Kevin leise.

Julian nickte leicht. "Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht nötig." 

"Ich auch. Aber es ist richtig", sagte Kevin fest. "Du findest schon nen anderen netten Kerl, der dann auch nicht sofort wieder woanders hinzieht." 

"Und du auch, Kevin. Du bist ein so lieber Kerl, da müssten die Männer doch Schlange stehen." 

Kevin schnaubte. "Kennst doch mein Glück mit Männern." 

"Wieso?", fragte Julian nach und deutete dann auf sich: "Der hier war doch nicht ganz daneben." 

"Du warst die große Ausnahme Julian. Aber ganz einfach war es für uns auch nie." 

"So schlimm waren die anderen doch auch nicht, oder?" 

"Du meinst die, die mich immer nicht wollten?" 

"Sie müssen an Geschmacksverirrung leiden", war Julian überzeugt. "So einen wie dich kann man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen." 

"Jetzt bist du aber der Schmeichler", sagte Kevin und begann nun endlich seine Pizza zu essen. Julian tat es ihm gleich, und die nächste Viertelstunde war es ruhig zwischen ihnen. 

"Soll ich dir noch helfen die Couch zum Schlafen fertig zu machen?" fragte Julian, als sie fertig waren. 

"Das schaff ich schon - aber wo hast du Kissen und Decke und so?" 

"Bring ich dir runter", sagte Julian und stand auf. 

"Danke", nickte Kevin und sah Julian kurz an, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, ließ es dann aber sein. Auch Julian zögerte, ging dann aber wortlos hoch in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er suchte Laken, Decke und Kissen zusammen und brachte sie runter. "Dann... nimmst du das Gästebad?", fragte Julian ihn.

"Ja klar", nickte Kevin. "Dann... gute Nacht Julian."

"Wünsche ich dir auch, Kevin. Schlaf..."

"Ich bemüh mich", lächelte Kevin etwas angestrengt.

"Wenn du was brauchst - bediene dich."

Kevin nickte. "Mach ich. Bis morgen früh."

"Hm, bis morgen früh..." Julian sah Kevin noch einmal an, dann ging er in sein Badezimmer und schloss sich ein. Es war alles zu viel für ihn. Mit jemandem Schluss zu machen, obwohl man sich noch so liebte, das war doch einfach nicht richtig! Und mit einem tollen Mann wie Kevin machte man schon gar nicht Schluss.

Aber sie hätten nur eine Chance, wenn einer von ihnen seinen Job aufgab und zum anderen zog. Das kam für Kevin nicht in Frage, schließlich hatte er noch seine ganze Karriere vor sich - und ihm ging es genauso. Außerdem war Maxi hier und von seinem Sohn wegziehen? Niemals! 

Er wälzte sich hin und her - und fand doch keine Lösung für das Problem - bis er schließlich gegen drei Uhr endlich einschlief.


	2. Abschied und Neubeginn

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Julian vom Klappern von Geschirr und dem Geruch von frischem Kaffee geweckt. Müde schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte den letzten Abend zu erinnern. Kevin war da - und machte wohl gerade Frühstück? Mühsam stand er auf, zog sich an und kletterte die steile Treppe hinunter. 

Tatsächlich stand Kevin in der Küche - bekleidet mit einem verwaschenen Shirt, dicken Socken und einer abgewetzten Jeans. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus! Es war so unfair! Das Leben war so unfair, dass sie getrennt wurden. 

Hoffentlich fand Kevin jemanden, der ihn wirklich zu schätzen wusste, der ihn liebte und sich von niemandem abhalten würde, bei ihm zu bleiben. 

Wenn Julian ihn noch länger beobachtete, bewunderte, dann würde er sich nicht zurückhalten können. "Morgen, Kevin", grüßte er deswegen schnell. 

Julian sah auf und lächelte. "Morgen, Jule. Hab ich dich geweckt?" 

"Nee, ich glaub, ich bin von alleine wach geworden." 

"Gut. Eigentlich könntest du noch ein bisschen, ehe du los musst. Aber immerhin hast du jetzt genug Zeit zum Frühstücken." 

"Und ich kann mich von dir verwöhnen lassen." Das sollte er nicht, schalt sich Julian, schließlich waren sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr zusammen. 

"Ein kleines Dankeschön", sagte Kevin leise. "Du hättest viel mehr verdient, aber..." 

"Wofür? Dass ich dich weggeschickt habe, als wir hätten zusammenbleiben müssen?" 

"Für eine wunderschöne Zeit, und das du der tollste Freund warst, den ich je hatte. Außerdem war es meine Entscheidung zu gehen." 

"Du warst auch ein toller Freund, den tollsten, den ich mir vorstellen kann." 

"Ich werde dich vermissen", wisperte Kevin. 

"Oh, Kevin, ich dich auch." 

Kevin stellte den Herd aus und ging zu Julian. Ohne etwas zu sagen schlang er die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Julian wusste, er sollte das nicht tun, und dennoch zog er Kevin fest an sich. 

Kevin schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment einfach das vertraute Gefühl von Julians Körper. Seine Wärme, seine Nähe. Am liebsten hätte er seine Entscheidung rückgängig gemacht und ihn gebeten, es doch noch einmal zusammen zu versuchen. 

Aber das wäre dumm. In ein paar Wochen wären sie wieder in derselben Situation. Und dann würden sie sich vielleicht im Streit trennen und nicht so freundschaftlich wie jetzt. 

Auch, wenn Kevin sich jetzt förmlich an ihn klammerte - er musste hart bleiben. 

Also strich er ihm ganz sanft über den Rücken und löste sich dann vorsichtig von ihm. "Das Frühstück riecht echt lecker. Was gibt es denn?" 

"Nur was du so da hast. Kaffee, Toast und so." 

"Dann lass uns das doch essen. Und du setzt dich jetzt hin, schließlich bist du verletzt." 

"Ich hab doch jetzt Zeit um wieder gesund zu werden." 

"Trotzdem musst du aufpassen. Sonst machst du es schlimmer und kannst vielleicht nicht zum Rückrundenstart dabei sein. Und damit würdest du deine Chance verspielen, für den Confed-Cup nominiert zu werden. Und ich weiß, dass du da mitspielen willst." 

Kevin nickte. "Und ich hab jetzt ja keinen Anreiz mehr länger Urlaub zu haben..." 

"Ich hätte das auch von dir verlangt, wenn wir uns nicht getrennt hätten. Du gehörst in die Nationalelf." 

"Ich weiß...", murmelte Kevin und löste sich jetzt ganz von ihm. "Komm, frühstücken." 

"Du setzt dich hin, ich hol die Sachen", erinnerte Julian ihn und schob Kevin zum Esstisch. 

"Danke." Kevin sah ihm genau zu als Julian aufdeckte. 

Es war fast, als wollte er sich alles genau einprägen, damit er es nicht vergessen würde. Dabei würde er Julian auch sonst nie vergessen können. 

"Hier, Kaffee", sagte Julian und goss Kevin eine halbe Tasse ein. Mehr würde Kevin davon eh nicht trinken. Sich selbst goss er den Becher voll, dann setzte er sich. Und bemühte sich Kevin nicht anzusehen. 

Schweigend aßen sie, auch wenn keiner von ihnen viel runter bekam. "Darf ich dich anrufen?" fragte Kevin plötzlich. "Also... nicht sofort, aber... später. Wenn... wenn ein bisschen Zeit vergangen ist..." 

Sofort nickte Julian. "Ich würde mich freuen von dir zu hören." 

"Gut. Und du kannst mich auch anrufen. Wenn du mal reden willst." 

"Ich werde es gern tun. Ich will dich nicht ganz verlieren, Kevin." 

Kevin lächelte. "Dann... sollte ich jetzt fahren. Du musst bald los zum Training und ich hab heute Nachmittag auch nen Termin beim Doc." 

"Dann..." Julian stand auf - und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Also begleitete er Kevin erst einmal nur zur Tür, sah ihm zu wie er sich Schuhe und Jacke anzog - und schloss ihn dann doch noch einmal fest in die Arme. 

Viel zu schnell löste sich Kevin von ihm. "Hier", sagte er und zog einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Jackentasche. "Wäre nicht richtig, wenn ich die behalte." 

"Nein, das wäre es wohl nicht. Dann... mach’s gut, Kevin. Und... ruf an, ja?" 

"Mach ich. Und... verzieh dich nicht komplett in dein Büro. Ich will nicht, dass du allein bleibst." 

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Julian - Kevin kannte ihn wohl zu gut. 

"Nicht versuchen Jule. Maxi und dein Job, das ist nicht genug. Du brauchst jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert. Der dich ins Kino entführt oder dich dazu bringt, mal zu spät zum Training zu kommen." 

Julian lächelte schief. "Ich hab viel zu tun, das weißt du." 

"Trotzdem. Versprich es mir." 

"Okay, ich versuch auch mal aus dem Büro rauszukommen. Und du - ich bin nicht der einzige Mann auf der Welt, ja?" 

"Ich weiß. Aber ich muss jetzt erstmal fit werden. Schließlich ist da ein Turnier nächstes Jahr, bei dem ich dabei sein will." 

"Du weißt, dass du auch Ruhepausen brauchst, hm? Nicht immer nur trainieren." 

"Weiß ich." 

"Gut - dann kannst du die Pausen ja nutzen." 

Kevin nickte leicht. "Bis bald Jule. Gib dem Knirps einen Kuss von mir." 

"Mach ich", versprach Julian. Kevin öffnete die Tür, sah Julian noch einmal intensiv an und ging dann. 

Julian blieb in der Tür stehen, bis er hörte wie unten die Haustür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Erst dann schloss er langsam die Wohnungstür und lehnte sich schwer dagegen. Jetzt war er also offiziell Single - und fühlte sich auf einmal so einsam. 

Er hatte für die Beziehung mit Kevin viel aufgegeben und riskiert, in dem festen Glauben, dass sie lange zusammenbleiben würden. Und jetzt hatten sie es nicht mal ein ganzes Jahr geschafft. 

Er war so enttäuscht - nicht von sich, und nicht von Kevin, sondern von der ganzen Situation. Von seinem Leben, irgendwie. Dabei hatte er fast alles - einen tollen Sohn, Erfolg im Job, jüngster Bundesligatrainer - und dann spielten sie auch noch oben mit. Und dennoch war er alleine. 

Er wusste, dass es für Kevin noch viel schwerer war. Verletzt, in einem neuen Verein, weit weg von der Familie und den Freunden - und jetzt auch noch mit einer kaputten Beziehung, von der er niemandem was erzählen konnte, weil niemand wissen durfte, dass er schwul war. Und der einzige, der ihm helfen konnte, saß hier, tat sich selbst leid, und war sicher der falsche Ansprechpartner. 

Da hatten sie sich in eine ganz schöne Scheiße reingeritten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Kevin sich wirklich meldete, wenn er reden wollte. Oder sich jemanden suchte, mit dem er offen reden könnte. Bestimmt gab es auch in Leverkusen jemanden, der damit klar kommen würde, einen schwulen Kollegen zu haben. Die Jungs da waren doch ganz vernünftig - oder? Oder sie reagierten wie Armin und machten Kevin das Leben zur Hölle. 

Nein, Armin war sicher eine Ausnahme... In solche und ähnliche Gedanken verstrickt stand Julian schließlich auf und machte sich auf ins Büro. Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit, so, wie Kevin es schon vorhergesagt hatte.


	3. Kevin und der Zwieback

Kevin war zutiefst dankbar, dass sein Bitten - fast schon Flehen - erfolgreich gewesen war und er mit ins Trainingslager fahren durfte. Er würde nicht wirklich mittrainieren können, aber für den Teamgeist war es wichtig und zumindest die Übungen im Kraftraum würde er ja mitmachen können. Außerdem würde es ihn davor bewahren, den Verstand zu verlieren. 

Die Wochen seit der Trennung von Julian waren hart gewesen. Er hatte zwar täglich seine Behandlungen bekommen und im Kraftraum trainiert, aber immer alleine. Die Mannschaft hatte er nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen - und so war er weiter und weiter in seinem einsamen Loch versunken. 

Weihnachten war die Hölle gewesen. Dabei liebte er die Zeit sonst. Aber ohne Julian konnte er das Ganze nicht wirklich genießen. Er war zwar ein paar Tage bei seiner Familie gewesen - aber Julian hatte er dabei nicht weniger vermisst. 

Bis auf eine WhatsApp, in der er Julian ein frohes Neues gewünscht hatte, hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt, auch wenn er mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen war ihn anzurufen. 

Er brauchte jemandem zum Reden, und mit wem sollte er schon reden? Niemand wusste, dass er schwul war, dass er was mit seinem Ex-Trainer gehabt hatte - und dass er jetzt unter Liebeskummer litt. 

Außer Sebastian, aber der war auch weit weg in Hoffenheim. Und der sah Julian jeden Tag. Er wollte Basti da nicht mit reinziehen und vielleicht gegen seinen Trainer aufbringen. 

So hatte er es die letzten Wochen alleine durchstehen müssen - bis endlich das Training wieder anfing und sie schon am nächsten Tag aufbrachen: Ins Trainingslager nach Orlando. 

Das war schön weit weg von Julian - außerdem war es schon cool nach Amerika zu fliegen. Und in Orlando würde es schön warm sein, nicht so kalt und ekelhaft wie hier in Deutschland. Wenn er jetzt auch wieder näher an der Mannschaft war, konnte er sich sicher auch besser ablenken. 

"Uh... oh... vorsichtig... Vorsicht Kevin...!" 

"Was?", schreckte Kevin auf. 

Ehe er weiter reagieren konnte, fuhr ihm ein Koffer von hinten in die Beine und er hörte ein ziemlich lautes Rumsen hinter sich. 

"Scheiße - tschuldige", kam eine Stimme von hinten-unten. 

Zum Glück war der Zusammenprall mit dem Koffer nicht wirklich schmerzhaft gewesen - und hatte sein gesundes Bein getroffen. Trotzdem drehte er sich leicht verärgert um und suchte nach dem Übeltäter. 

Unter einer Tasche und einer Jacke blitzten blonde Haare hervor." 

"Hast du dir was getan?" fragten die Haare. 

"Nein, alles okay. Und du? Soll ich dich mal rauspulen?" 

"Ähm... ja... meine Tasche hat meinen Arm... und die Jacke..." 

Kevin lachte auf, dann nahm er die Sachen herunter und half Julian Brandt auf. 

"Danke", sagte Julian mit einem Grinsen. "Und nochmal sorry fürs Anfahren." 

"Kein Problem, Julian. Ich hätte nicht stehenbleiben müssen." 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "War meine Schuld. Ich hab nicht geguckt und dann hat mein Handy geklingelt und... der Boden hier ist verdammt rutschig. Kaum hatte ich den Koffer losgelassen, macht der sich selbstständig und ich rutsche hinterher.

"Ist nicht schlimm, Julian, ist doch niemandem was passiert. Oder? Alles okay bei dir?" 

"Nur mein Stolz ist verletzt", lachte Julian. 

"Och, der Arme", grinste Kevin, "Na komm, Julians Stolz, hat doch kaum jemand gesehen." 

"Vermutlich taucht das Bild meines großen Auftritts heute Abend überall in den Abendnachrichten auf." 

"Dann bist du eine echte Berühmtheit", lachte Kevin ihn gutmütig an. 

"Ich würde lieber mit anderen Sachen berühmt werden", grinste Julian. 

"Das kommt später", war Kevin zuversichtlich. "Bist ja auf einem sehr guten Weg." 

"Ich bemüh mich. Und was macht dein Bein?" 

"Wird besser. Mal gucken, ob ich die letzten Tage schon wieder mittrainieren kann", hoffte Kevin. 

"Ich drück dir die Daumen." 

"Danke", nickte Kevin und drückte Julian wieder seine Jacke in die Hand. "Komm weiter, ja?" 

Julian nickte und folgte Kevin. Sie checkten ein und gaben damit auch ihr Gepäck ab - jetzt hieß es warten. Kevin daddelte auf dem Handy und überlegte wieder einmal Julian zu schreiben. Und ließ es dann doch. Stattdessen spielte er ein bisschen Candy Crash und beobachtete nebenbei seine Mitspieler. 

Endlich wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen. Nach dem schrecklichen Unglück der Maschine in Brasilien, bei dem so viele Spieler und Betreuer des brasilianischen Clubs Chapecoense umgekommen waren, war ihm beim Einstieg doch etwas mulmig zu Mute. Im Flugzeug saß er neben Lars. Glücklicherweise war Lars jemand, der wirklich in sich ruhte, besonders, wenn er merkte, dass jemand um ihn herum nervös war. Er fragte nicht nach, sondern begann einfach ein unverbindliches Gespräch, erzählte, hörte zu, bis Kevin nichts mehr von seinem mulmigen Gefühl spürte. Irgendwann verstummten die Gespräche nach und nach. Der Flug war lang und die meisten machten es sich so im Sitz bequem und schlossen die Augen um etwas zu dösen. Auch Kevin schlief langsam ein. Er hatte die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen, daher war es kein Wunder. 

"Kevin?", holte ihn eine leise Stimme aus dem Schlaf. 

"Mhm...?" machte Kevin und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. 

"Wir landen gleich, ich dachte, du willst vielleicht langsam aufwachen." 

"Echt? Schon? Hab ich den ganzen Flug verschlafen?" 

"Ja, tief und fest - immerhin hast du dich nicht langweilen müssen." 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich wenigstens nicht geschnarcht hab." 

"Es war auszuhalten", zwinkerte Lars ihm zu. 

"Ja, Julian war lauter", rief Bernd vom Sitz schräg links von Kevin. 

"Bin aber trotzdem nicht gegen dich angekommen", konterte Julian von hinten. 

"Ich hab ja nicht mal geschlafen!" behauptete Bernd. 

"Klar, weil du ständig von deinem Schnarchen aufgewacht bist", nickte Julian. 

"Er, nicht frech werden, du Zwieback!"

"Zwieback? Ich hör wohl nicht richtig!" 

"Hört auf vom Essen zu reden, ich hab Hunger", meldete sich Benjamin von etwas weiter hinten.

"Hast du gehört, Zwieback? Nicht meckern, bis es wieder was zu essen gibt."

"Willst du ein Corny, Ben?" fragte Lars. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auf der Fahrt ins Hotel verhungerst."

"Hast du eins da? Dann nehme ich das wirklich gern, das dauert doch noch Stunden, bis wir da sind." 

Lars nickte und zog das Corny aus der Tasche und warf es in Bens Richtung.

"Danke", fing Ben es und riss das Papier gleich auf.

Kevin lächelte leicht. Genau das hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen so gefehlt, wo er nicht mit den anderen hatten trainieren und spielen können. Er brauchte Leute um sich, Spaß und Scherze, und auch Gespräche - nicht nur mit den Ärzten und Physios, die versuchten sein Bein wieder hinzukriegen. Und im Moment brauchte er die Ablenkung noch dringender als sonst.

In diesem Augenblick setzte der Flieger auf und rollte über die Startbahn. Lars neben ihm streckte sich. "So lange Flüge sind doch immer wieder anstrengend..."

"Ja", knurrte Kevin. "Aber anderseits... Orlando ist schon cool."

"Ist total cool - und schön warm", lächelte Lars. "Wir waren letztes Jahr schon hier und es ist echt traumhaft."

"Und wir sind schneller da, wenn wir jetzt aufstehen", bemerkte Ben, der das Müsliriegelpapier gerade in die Hosentasche stopfte. 

"Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Lars. "Das dauert noch ewig, ehe hier alle ihr Gepäck eingesammelt haben und bereit zum Aussteigen sind." 

"Ich weiß", murrte Ben. 

Kevin lachte leise. "So jemanden wie Ben hat man auch in jeder Mannschaft..."

"So einen drängelnden Nörgler? Ja, ich glaub auch", nickte Lars. 

"Ich hab das gehört", beschwerte sich Ben. 

"Das solltest du auch", meinte Lars nur. 

"Hey seid nett zueinander", sagte Julian. "Ihr wisst doch, Liebe und Harmonie Jungs." 

"Ja, ja", nickte Ben und sang ziemlich schief, "Liebe und Frieden und so..." 

"Ich warn dich, gleich werfe ich meinen Schuh nach dir", drohte Bernd. 

"Den kriegst du hier im engen Flieger eh nicht aus", behauptete Ben. 

"Ähm... Moment", sagte Julian und schob sich schnell aus seiner Sitzreihe um zu Lars und Kevin zu flüchten. "Ich saß heute schon auf meinem Hintern, da brauch ich nicht noch nen Schuhe gegen den Kopf." 

Kevin lachte und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. 

"Ha, ich merk‘s schon, du wirst heute noch mein Retter des Tages", grinste Julian. 

"Klar, kleine Zwiebäcke wie dich muss man schützen." 

Empört schlug Julian Kevin gegen die Schulter. "Hey, das ist nicht nett. Ich mag noch nicht mal Zwiebäcke!" 

"Aber ich", rutschte es Kevin raus. 

"Sollen wir euch allein lassen?" fragte Lars mit gutgemeintem Spot. 

Für einen Moment stockte Kevin der Atem, so hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint, verdammt! "Nee, keine Sorge, ich knabbre lieber echten Zwieback." 

"Dann... ist ja gut", sagte Julian, der ihn immer noch etwas unsicher ansah. 

"Jungs, die Tür geht auf, wir können raus", erlöste Ben sie und drängelte sich gleich nach vorne. 

"Ja, ja, Jugend vor Schönheit", rief Bernd ihm nach. 

Das hatte Ben aber wohl nicht mehr gehört. 

"Möchte sich noch jemand vordrängeln?" fragte Bernd. 

"Nein, danke - wir sind gesitteter." 

"Und haben Respekt vor unserem Torhüter", fügte Julian hinzu. "Ihr seid nämlich eine gefährliche Spezies." 

"Natürlich!", nickte Bernd. 

Lachend packten die Jungs zusammen und verließen dann ordentlich hinter Bernd das Flugzeug. Die Reise hing weiter mit dem Bus, sie brauchten noch über eine Stunde, ehe sie endlich am Hotel ankamen. 

"Das sieht toll aus", sagte Kevin. "Und es ist so schön warm." 

"Es ist wirklich toll", nickte Lars neben ihm. 

"Sind wir weit vom Meer entfernt?" 

"Nicht allzu weit, aber man kommt nicht richtig hin." 

"Schade", sagte Kevin. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich morgens im Meer schwimmen kann." 

"Nee, das geht nicht - aber hier gibt’s einen riesigen Pool." 

Kevin nickte. "Ein Pool ist toll, aber es ist nicht das Meer." 

"Ja, das stimmt. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja mal an eine schöne Bucht." 

"Oh ja!" rief Julian. "Und dann mit so nem schicken Boot ein bisschen rumshippern. Das wär cool." 

"Dann schleichen wir drei uns einfach aus dem Hotel und machen das", schlug Lars vor. 

"Ui, unser Kapitän stiftet uns zum Unsinn an", grinste Julian. 

"Sagt das bloß nicht weiter!" 

"Niemals", sagte Kevin. "Wir schwören." 

"Gut!", nickte Lars und schob sie dann vor sich raus. 

Die anderen folgten ihm nach und nach. Vor dem Hotel reichte man ihnen einen gekühlten Alkoholfreien Fruchtcocktail, der ihnen das Warten bei der Zimmerverteilung versüßen sollte. 

Dann bekamen sie ihre Zimmer - Kevin die Nummer 431, Lars und Julian und die meisten anderen Spieler waren auf der selben Etage. 

"Das ist ja Luxus, dass wir alle Einzelzimmer haben", meinte Kevin. 

"Ja, dabei ist das Hotel alleine schon purer Luxus." 

"Wollen wir schon mal hoch?" fragte Julian. "Dauert nicht mehr lange, bis es was zu essen gibt und ich glaube ich würde vorher gern unter die Dusche hüpfen." 

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Kevin und ging mit Julian zusammen zum Fahrstuhl. 

"Geht ruhig schon mal vor", meinte Lars. 

"Dann viel Spaß, Käpt’n", wünschte Kevin und ging mit Julian vor 

"Mein Bruder Jascha hat gesagt, ich soll ihm was tolles aus Amerika mitbringen", erzählte Julian, als sie auf den Aufzug warteten. 

"Wie alt ist er?", fragte Kevin nach. 

"13. Unser Nesthäkchen." 

"Oh, der ist ja wirklich noch klein. Du findest aber bestimmt was für ihn - und was Besseres als ein schnödes T-Shirt." 

Julian nickte. "Hoffentlich. Das soll schon was cooles sein. Muss schließlich bei seinen Freunden im Verein damit angeben können. Und für Jannis will ich auch was besorgen..." 

"Wenn du willst, können wir zusammen mal bummeln." 

"Echt? Das willst du dir antun?" fragte Julian grinsend. 

"Ist das so schlimm mit dir?", fragte Kevin nach. 

"Da streiten die Gelehrten noch." 

"Dann werde ich mich mal an den Forschungen beteiligen." 

"Bist du bestechlich?" fragte Julian grinsend. 

Kevin begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. "Womit würdest du es versuchen?" 

"So gut kenn ich dich noch nicht, deshalb wird es schwierig. Schokolade vielleicht?" 

"Na komm, das kannst du besser", forderte Kevin ihn auf, auch wenn er selbst noch nicht genau wusste, was er sich wünschen sollte. 

"Chips? Gummibärchen? Oder lieber nichts zu naschen?" 

"Wenn, dann Chips, aber vielleicht finden wir ja was auf unserem Einkaufsbummel." 

Inzwischen waren sie in ihrer Etage angekommen und sie gingen langsam den Flur entlang. "Ich merk schon, du bist anspruchsvoll", meinte Julian nachdenklich. "Aber ich mag Herausforderungen." 

Kevin lachte, "Dann bin ich deine Herausforderung." 

"Dann sehen wir uns nachher beim Essen, Kevin", grinste Julian. 

"Ja, bis später", erwiderte Kevin das Grinsen und ging zu seinem Zimmer. 

Das Zimmer war groß und sehr modern eingerichtet. Die große Fensterfront ging auf den Pool hinaus und er konnte sogar die Trainingsplätze sehen, die ein paar Minuten entfernt lagen. 

Erledig ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Solche Reisen waren immer verdammt anstrengend, fand er. 

Und wirklich gut schlafen konnte man im Flugzeug auch nicht. Egal wie bequem die Sitze waren, lag man eben doch nicht in einem Bett. 

In seiner Hose drückte etwas, sein Handy. kurzentschlossen schaltete er es an. 

Er rief seine Mails ab und las dann die neusten WhatsApp-Nachrichten. Als er Julians Namen las, hielt er inne. Sofort zog und kribbelte es in seinem Bauch. Eigentlich hatte er sie sich aufbewahren und als letzte öffnen wollen, aber dann tippte er doch als erstes darauf. 

[Hallo Kevin, ich hab grad gelesen, dass du mit nach Florida fliegst. Das ist toll und wird dich in der Reha bestimmt voranbringen. Genieß die Zeit und die Wärme dort. Und... vielleicht meldest du dich ja mal. Ich wüsste gern, ob es dir gut geht.] 

Das Ziehen in seinem Bauch wich einem warmen Kribbeln. Die ersten Worte wirkten tatsächlich so, wie sich ein früherer Trainer und guter Bekannter vielleicht bei einem Spieler melden würde. Aber die letzten Sätze... sie sprachen von so viel mehr, von so viel Zuneigung, dass Kevin richtig warm wurde. 

Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Julian ihn offenbar auch vermisste. 

Er überlegte etwas, dann tippte er zurück. [Hey Julian, ich hab mich echt über deine Nachricht gefreut. Wir sind inzwischen im Hotel - in Orlando. Total cool! Und Ihr müsst in der Kälte bleiben. Ich schick Dir bisschen Sonne vorbei.] Dazu schickte er ein Sonnen-Emoji, einen Sonnenschirm, einen Schwimmer und was er sonst noch an sommerlichen Bildchen fand. 

Die Nachricht kam ihm schrecklich unpersönlich vor, aber mehr durfte er nicht schreiben. Sie waren Freunde, mehr nicht. Nur Freunde. Es war besser für sie, für Julian und sich selbst.

Aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung würde er vermutlich eh erstmal keine Antwort von Julian bekommen, also machte er sein Handy wieder aus. Die Idee von Julian Brandt war nicht schlecht gewesen, jetzt zu duschen, überlegte Kevin und schob sich von der Matratze. 

Außerdem konnte er so das lästige Kofferauspacken noch etwas verschieben. Sein Koffer war mal wieder total chaotisch gepackt, er scheute sich davor alles wieder rauszuholen und ordentlich in den Schrank zu räumen. Aber um aus dem Koffer zu leben, dafür waren sie zu lange hier. 

Aber erst Duschen, dann Abendessen und danach konnte er sich immer noch um den Koffer kümmern. In dieser Reihenfolge nahm er sich der ersten beiden Programmpunkte an, der dritte wurde kurzerhand gestrichen, weil einige Jungs pokern wollten, und er sich da gerne anschloss. 

So war er dann ziemlich müde und erledigt, als er wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer. Auspacken würde er also auf morgen verschieben. Stattdessen putzte er sich nur die Zähne, zog sich sein Schlafshirt an und legte sich ins Bett. 

Obwohl er müde war, konnte er nicht gleich einschlafen und zog noch mal sein Handy heran. Eine Antwort von Julian hatte nicht, also rief er stattdessen sein Fotoalbum auf. Bisher hatte er sich noch nicht dazu durchringen können, die Aufnahmen von Julian zu löschen. Es tat weh, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so geborgen, wenn er Bilder von Julian oder ihnen beiden zusammen sah. Er seufzte leise. Er sollte damit aufhören. Und anfangen, die Bilder zu löschen. Es war Zeit, sich wirklich und endgültig von Julian zu lösen. Und jetzt war der beste Zeitpunkt, weiter würde er kaum von Julian weg sein können. 

Er suchte ein Bild raus, auf dem sie beide nach einem Spiel abgebildet waren - und konnte es doch nicht löschen. "Jetzt mach schon du Feigling", knurrte er. Er drückte auf den kleinen Mülleimer, dann aber auf abbrechen und warf das Handy frustriert auf das Kopfkissen neben sich. 

Vielleicht sollte er jemand von seinen Kollegen bitten die Bilder zu löschen. Schnaubend schüttelte er den Kopf. Was sollte er demjenigen denn erzählen? "Ich Memme, ich Schwuchtel, schaffe es nicht die Bilder von meinem Ex zu löschen?" Danach bekäme er ja keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden! Basti, den hätte er fragen können, aber Basti war in Hoffenheim und wusste immer noch nicht, dass er sich von Jule getrennt hatte. 

"Morgen", sagte er sich selbst, "morgen werde ich das in Angriff nehmen." Wie auch immer...

Langsam sollte er mal versuchen zu schlafen, sonst würde der Morgen alles andere als angenehm werden. Er angelte sein Handy zurück und stellte leise Musik an, dann schloss er die Augen und zwang sich dazu sich nicht mehr zu bewegen, so würde er irgendwann einschlafen. 

Das dauerte allerdings noch fast eine Stunde, in der sich Kevin mehr als einmal genervt von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht hatte. Aber schließlich forderte der lange Tag seinen Tribut und er schlief.


	4. Schwimmbadspaß

Ziemlich gerädert schlug Kevin seine Augen auf. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht so recht wo er war. Erst als er den Kopf nach links drehte und dort die Fensterfront sah, die definitiv nicht in seine Kölner Wohnung gehörte, erinnerte er sich, dass er in Florida war. 

Orlando, Florida, USA - und weit weg von Julian. Frustriert setzte er sich auf. Nicht schon wieder an Julian denken! Stattdessen lieber anziehen und runter zum Pool um eine Runde zu schwimmen. Das hatte er sich für das Trainingslager vorgenommen. 

Vor dem Frühstück ein paar Runden im Pool drehen. Also zog er seine Badeshorts an und den Bademantel über, dann ging er runter zum Pool. Er war ziemlich überrascht, als er sah, dass er nicht der einzige aus der Mannschaft war, der die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte. Lars, Bernd, Karim und Kevin Kampl waren schon im Wasser, und Stefan machte sich gerade fertig. 

"Morgen", grüßte er allgemein in die Runde, ehe er seine Sachen auf eine der freien Liegen warf.

"Morgen", kamen einige Grüße zurück, Lars aber hatte ihn wohl nicht einmal bemerkt, so konzentriert, wie er schwamm. Schnell zog Kevin sich die Jogginghose, die er über der Badehose trug, und sein Shirt aus und ging zum Beckenrand.

"Na, komm rein", lockte ihn Karim, "Ist echt schön hier." 

"Wasser nicht zu kalt?" fragte Kevin.

"Du bist doch sonst nicht so eine Frostbeule!"

"Soll ich... helfen?" bot Stefan an, der inzwischen auch bereit zum Schwimmen war. 

"Ja, hilf ihm mal", forderte Karim ihn auf und schwamm sicherheitshalber ein Stück zur Seite.

"Wehe!" sagte Kevin und trat schnell einen Schritt zur Seite. 

Aber Stefan war schneller, folgte ihm und schubste ihn dann doch hinein.

"Du Arsch!" rief Kevin lachend.

"Weiß ich", lachte Stefan fröhlich zurück, dann glitt er elegant ins Wasser.

"Was macht ihr eigentlich alle schon so früh hier?" fragte Kevin. "Eigentlich hab ich den Pool um diese Uhrzeit immer für mich. War jedenfalls in Hoffenheim so."

Lars war inzwischen auf sie zu geschwommen. "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und ihr?"

Die anderen nickten. "Ich bin eh ein Frühaufsteher", sagte Stefan.

"Und was ist mit dir? Das klang eben so, als wärst du oft früher unterwegs?"

"Ich versuche es", grinste Kevin. "Im Trainingslager klappt es meistens auch ganz gut und ich geh morgens eine Runde Laufen oder eben schwimmen."

"Oh, ein Musterschüler", lachte Lars.

"Naja... zu Hause ist der Schweinehund dann meistens zu groß, das Bett zu warm und überhaupt ist es da schon schwierig, pünktlich beim Training zu sein."

"Und das Schwimmbad ist viel weiter weg - jedenfalls ist das mein Problem", nickte Stefan.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Aber hier können wir es ja mal ausnutzen", meinte Kevin. 

"Lust auf ein kleines Wettschwimmen?" fragte Stefan.

"Aber dann müssen alle mitmachen", forderte Karim.

"Und wer macht den Schiedsrichter?" fragte Stefan.

Karim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Machen wir ohne - wenn wir genügend Runden schwimmen, wird der Abstand schon groß genug sein."

"Wie viele Runden willst du denn bitte schwimmen?" fragte Lars ein wenig entsetzt.

"Acht oder zehn?", schlug Karim vor. "So lang ist die Bahn ja nicht."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und sie alle schwammen zum Beckenrand.

"Auf die Plätze - fertig - los", gab Karim das Kommando, und schon schwammen die Spieler los.

Kevin merkte schnell, dass er mit Karim nicht mithalten konnte und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, die anderen hinter sich zu halten.

. Wie Karim vorhergesagt hatte, war das Ergebnis klar - Karim hatte gewonnen, Kevin war zweiter, Stefan dritter geworden. 

"Sag mal Lars, warst du zwischendurch Blumen pflücken? Da hätten wir die Strecke ja drei oder vielmal schwimmen können und du wärst immer noch nicht am Ziel", zog Karim Lars auf, der letzter geworden war. 

"Das nicht, aber ich wollte dir doch die Illusion nicht rauben." 

Stefan lachte. "Ja, ja Lars, schon klar." 

"Wenn ich mal richtig loslege..." 

"Dann?" fragte Kevin. 

"Dann siehst du nur noch meine Füße!" 

Kevin schnaubte. "Das bezweifle ich!" 

"Du wirst nur noch den Staub hinter mir sehen", lachte Lars. 

"Im Wasser? Also dann wäre ich tatsächlich beeindruckt", grinste Kevin. 

"Sag ich doch", lachte Lars 

"Also ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich hab inzwischen Hunger", sagte Stefan. "Bock auf Frühstück?" 

"Klingt gut", nickte Kevin, der sich angenehm erfrischt und fit fühlte. Auch die anderen nickten und so stiegen sie aus dem Pool. Sie trockneten sich ab, zogen sich Hosen und Shirts an und gingen dann direkt zum Speisesaal. 

"Oh, die Frühsportgruppe kommt", grinste Ben die Jungs an. 

"Höre ich da Neid heraus?" fragte Karim. 

"Nö - ich krieg auch so genug Bewegung." 

"Und die Betten hier sind soooooo gemütlich", fügte Julian hinzu. 

"Ja, das sind sie echt", nickte Kevin. Gemütlich und einsam. Dabei war sein Bett seit dem Sommer einsam. 

"Ich hab echt wie ein Stein geschlafen. Ich hab erst heute Morgen gemerkt, dass ich nicht mal beide Socken ausgezogen hatte", erzählte Julian grinsend. 

Kevin grinste. "Also nur einen? Den rechten?" 

"Nein, den linken. Das ist ja das unheimliche. Ich zieh mir immer erst den linken, dann den rechten Socken aus. Und trotzdem war mein linker Fuß heute Morgen vollständig besockt." 

Kevin lachte. "Dann haben sie es selbst gemacht." 

"Julian hat also lebende Socken?" fragte Ben. "Ich teil mir nie wieder ein Zimmer mit dir, Jule!" 

"Ich dachte, die Füße haben es selbst gemacht, aber lebenden Socken sind auch eine nette Idee. 

"Ihr seid beide doof", lachte Julian und warf mit einem Stück seines Bagels nach Ben. "Und nenn mich nicht Jule. Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!" 

"Wie willst du dann genannt werden, Zwieback?", wollte Kevin wissen. 

"Julian? Das ist rein zufällig mein Name. Ein schöner Name, den man gar nicht abkürzen muss." 

"Aber so viele heißen so", meinte Kevin und dachte nur einen Moment an seinen Julian... seinen früheren Julian in Hoffenheim. "Weigl, Draxler, Nagelsmann - und du. Und noch jede Menge mehr." 

"Kevins gibt es auch wie Sand am Meer, und ich versuch deinen Namen trotzdem nicht abzukürzen. Außerdem wird Julian Weigl schon von allen Jule genannt. Oder Juli, wenn man ihn so richtig ärgern will" 

"Wie willst du Kevin auch abkürzen? Kevi? Oder gleich Chantal?" 

"Oh Kevi ist doch reizend", meinte Ben lachend. 

"Klingt aber nicht so anders als Kevin, oder? Und der eine Buchstabe lohnt das Abkürzen nicht." 

"Wir könnten auch Kev sagen", schlug Stefan vor. 

"Ja, okay, Ste." 

Julian lachte auf. "Und ich bin dann Jul?" 

"Ja, klar, Jul, klingt doch gut." 

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag meinen Namen wirklich. Julian. Das klingt doch richtig toll, oder nicht?" 

"Gut, dann bist du ein toll klingender Julian", nickte Kevin schließlich. 

Julian strahlte. "Das gefällt mir. Hier, dafür kriegst du die Hälfte von meinem Schokomuffin." 

"Oh, danke", erwiderte Kevin das Strahlen. 

"Ha siehst du, du stehst also doch auf Schokolade. Dann lag ich gestern nicht ganz falsch." 

Kevin stutzte kurz, dann lachte er. "Okay, hast Recht. Ich mag Schoki." 

"Dann weiß ich, wo ich dich an unserem freien Tag hinschleppe", verkündete Julian mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Oh, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt." 

"Wir müssen nur gucken, wie wir da hinkommen. Aber das finde ich schon raus", sagte Julian und trank seinen restlichen Kaffee. 

"Wir können uns doch einfach ein Taxi nehmen - die sind hier doch an jeder Ecke." 

"Stimmt auch wieder." 

"Also kommen wir zu deiner Schokoverführung." 

"Will ich wissen, was ihr da plant?" fragte Lars, der grade vom Buffet zurückkam und nur den letzten Satz gehört hatte. 

"Eine Schokoverführung", grinste Kevin. 

"Dann gibt’s Schokozwieback?" fragte Ben lachend. 

Plötzlich blitzte ein Bild in Kevins Geist auf, das er überhaupt nicht wollte. 

"Ach, ihr seid doch alle doof", sagte Julian, der Kevins Blick zum Glück nicht bemerkt hatte. 

"Du kennst uns lang genug, dass dich das nicht wundern sollte." 

"Lass dich nicht ärgern", sagte Kevin und stand auf. "Ich hol mir noch was zu essen. Kommst du mit?" 

"Ja", nickte Julian ein wenig erleichtert. 

Kevin hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit Julian. Mit seinem Gesicht und seiner ganzen Art zog er die Neckereien förmlich an. Niemand meinte es böse, weil man Julian einfach mögen musste, aber trotzdem wurde er von allen Seiten geneckt. 

In diesem Moment beschloss er Julian beizustehen, wenn es zu schlimm wurde. Oder einfach... immer. 

Julian war nur ein paar Jahre jünger als er. Aber irgendwie weckte er seine Beschützerinstinkte. Und er konnte hier in Leverkusen echt einen Freund gebrauchen. Bisher hatte er das zwischen Training, Verletzungen, Rehas und Spielen nicht in Angriff genommen. Naja, und auch wegen Julian in Hoffenheim.. 

"Alles gut bei dir?" 

"Ja, klar", nickte Kevin. 

"Dann... meditierst du noch über der Frage, ob du auch Bacon zu deinem Rührei möchtest?" fragte Julian grinsend. 

"Ja, und ich habe mich gerade entschieden. Wir sind in den USA, natürlich gibt’s Bacon." 

"Gute Wahl", sagte Julian und füllte Kevin ebenfalls Bacon auf seinen Teller. Kevin lachte und nahm sich noch einige andere Köstlichkeiten ehe sie zusammen zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen. 

"Darfst du eigentlich bei unserem Training schon voll mitmachen?" fragte Julian. 

"Nee", schüttelte Kevin den Kopf. "Ich kann mich sogar noch vorm Laktattest drücken. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich in ein paar Tagen mitmachen kann." 

"Bäh Laktattest, erinnre mich nicht daran", sagte Julian. "Da krieg ich vermutlich wieder strafende Blicke von allen Seiten." 

"Wieso? Du hast doch zwischendurch auch was gemacht, oder?" 

"Ja... naja... also ein bisschen halt", sagte Julian. "Aber meine Mama kocht so gut. Und es gibt doch so viele leckere Sachen in dieser Jahreszeit. Grünkohl und Gans und Ente und Klöße! Jede Menge Klöße!" 

"Oh je, und jetzt rollst du selbst als Kloß durch die Gegend?" 

"Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, aber ich befürchte, dass der Test nicht so gut ausfallen wird wie er könnte." 

"Aber du bist jung, fit... das dauert doch nicht lange, bis du wieder auf 100% bist, selbst wenn du nicht so gut abschneidest." 

"Ach darüber mach ich mir auch keine Gedanken. Ich werde vermutlich die eine oder andere Extraeinheit einlegen, dann wird das wieder." 

"Und worüber machst du dir dann deine Gedanken?" 

"Die Jungs werden mich wieder gnadenlos aufziehen. Dabei wird Ben mindestens genauso schlecht abschneiden." 

"Sie meinen es aber doch nicht böse." 

"Das weiß ich. Manchmal nervt es nur total. Du hast es leichter, weil du mit deinem Bart total männlich aussiehst. Da wird niemand Babyface oder Kleiner oder Zwieback sagen. Hast du eine Vorstellung, wie das aussieht, wenn ich mich nicht rasiere?" 

"Ich fürchte, ich kann es mir vorstellen", murmelte Kevin. "Aber Blonden wie Dir steht rasiert eh besser." 

"Hm... wenn du meinst." 

"Ganz sicher. Und was den Zwieback angeht - das kommt doch ganz automatisch, mit dem Namen und den Haaren." 

"Ist mir auch klar. Begleitet mich nur schon seit 20 Jahren", grinste Julian schief. "Irgendwann ist auch der Beste Witz nicht mehr lustig." 

"Dann musst du halt schleunigst heiraten. Und niemanden mit dem Namen Coppenrath." 

Diesmal musste Julian laut lachen. "Das wär aber besser als Zwieback. Die haben richtig leckere Torten." 

Kevin kicherte auf einmal los. "Dabei solltest Frau Coppenrath aber besser nicht dich heiraten, sondern Tim Wiese." 

Auch Julian kicherte. "Das wär tatsächlich sehr lustig." 

"Und jetzt aber nicht an Torten denken, sondern an Bacon mit Rührei." 

"Gegen ein Stück Torte hätte ich jetzt aber nichts", sagte Julian zwinkernd. " 

"Schokotorte?" 

"Lieber Erdbeer-Sahne-Torte", flüsterte Julian vertraulich. "Ich steh zwar voll auf Schokolade, aber es geht absolut gar nichts über Erdbeer-Sahne-Torte." 

"Aber nur im Sommer, oder? Mit frischen Erdbeeren." 

"Ja... aber davon träumen kann ich auch im Winter. Und die Traumtorte hat auch weniger Kalorien, als die reale." 

Kevin lachte leise. "Okay, dann jede Menge Traumtorten für dich:"

Julian zwinkerte ihm zu, dann machte er sich über sein Frühstück her.

Auch Kevin aß genüsslich sein Rührei und unterhielt sich mit Julian, bis sie zum Training aufbrechen mussten. Jedenfalls die meisten. Einige wenige blieben wie Kevin erstmal sitzen. 

Karim war nach seiner schweren Verletzung auch noch in der Reha-Gruppe. Die Restgruppe rutschte zusammen und trank noch gemütlich einen Kaffee, ehe sie von den Phyios zu ihren Behandlungen geholt wurden. 

Für Kevin stand erstmal eine Einheit Radfahren an, was er aber ganz gern machte. Außerdem hatte er vom Fenster des Fitnessbereichs aus einen schönen Blick auf den Trainingsplatz seiner Kollegen. Es war ja schon ein wenig gemein, aber es machte ihm Spaß die Jungs beim Laktattest zu beobachten und ihn selbst nicht machen zu müssen. Allerdings wäre er trotzdem lieber dabei. Das hieße, dass er schon wieder voll angreifen könnte. So musste er sich weiter gedulden und hoffen, dass er bald wieder fit wurde.


	5. Klartext

Julian Nagelsmann lag wach in seinem Bett. Es war früher Morgen, und er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, sondern dachte nur an Kevin. Den er nicht mehr haben konnte. Natürlich wusste auch er, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran um sie zu trauern. 

Er konnte nicht schlafen, also konnte er auch arbeiten, beschloss er, und holte seinen Laptop ans Bett. Wie auch Kevin in Orlando rief er ihre gemeinsamen Bilder auf - und litt noch mehr. Er war erleichtert, als sein Wecker sich endlich meldete, immerhin hieß das, dass er jetzt was um die Ohren hätte. Eine Runde Laufen, dann Frühstücken und dann los zum Verein. 

Anderthalb Stunden später begrüßte er seine Jungs zum Training. Sie wirkten alle fit und motiviert, gute Voraussetzungen für den Trainingsstart. Auch das Wetter war gut, da machte es Spaß draußen zu sein und sich zu bewegen. 

Es kam Julian immer noch komisch vor, seine Jungs zu beobachten, ohne den dunklen Schopf von Kevin zu entdecken. Viel zu oft hatte er ihn zunächst heimlich, dann später immer weniger heimlich beobachtet. 

Julian schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er musste aufhören ständig an Kevin zu denken. Er hielt ihre Entscheidung immer noch für richtig, also musste er auch anfangen danach zu leben. Kevin war Vergangenheit. Also konzentrierte er sich auf die Spieler, bemerkte ein unrundes Laufen hier, konditionelle Rückstände dort, aber im Grunde war er ganz zufrieden. Mit einem Trainingsspiel beendete er die aktuelle Einheit. 

Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, wie Basti statt in Richtung Kabine in seine Richtung getrabt kam. 

"Hey", grüßte er seinen Spieler, als der kurz vor ihm abbremste. 

"Hi", sagte Basti. "Sag mal... hast du in der letzten Zeit was von Kevin gehört?". 

"Schon - wieso?" 

"Ich hab das Gefühl er geht mir aus dem Weg", meinte Basti schulterzuckend. 

"Oh - das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Oder... oder vergrub sich Kevin so sehr, dass er nicht mal mit seinen guten Freunden sprach? 

Basti sah sich kurz um, aber inzwischen waren sie allein. "Ist bei euch beiden alles ok? Ich weiß, dass Kevin über Weihnachten und Sylvester nicht hier war und das... hat mich schon ziemlich verwundert." 

Julian zögerte, aber vielleicht sollte er Basti doch einweihen. "Komm mal mit in mein Büro, ja?" 

"Ich komm gleich nach dem Duschen zu dir", nickte Basti. 

"Okay, bis gleich." Es war schon fast eine Flucht, als Julian schnell wegging. Er war ziemlich erstaunt und verwundert, dass Basti nichts von ihrer Trennung zu wissen schien. Warum hatte Kevin seinem besten Freund nichts gesagt? Hatte er sich wirklich so zurückgezogen und gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu Basti gehabt? Das wäre so typisch! Dabei hatte Basti doch mehr als einmal bewiesen, was für ein guter Kumpel er war. 

Erst hatte Julian an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, jetzt stand er auf und lief vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Es dauerte noch fast 10 Minuten ehe es an die Tür klopfte und Basti reinkam. 

"Hey." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah Julian an. "Was ist jetzt los mit Kevin und dir?" 

"Setz dich", sagte Julian. "Magst du was trinken?" 

"Wasser, bitte." 

Julian nickte und holte zwei kleine Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank in der Ecke. Dann setzte er sich Basti gegenüber. "Kevin und ich... haben uns getrennt. Anfang Dezember schon." 

"Ihr habt was?", fragte Basti entsetzt. 

"Er hat dir nichts erzählt?" 

"Nein, und du ja auch nicht!" 

"Weil du vor allem Kevins Freund bist..." 

"Ja, und? Dein Freund auch... dachte ich zumindest bisher." 

"Natürlich bist du mein Freund. Einer der besten, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Es... drüber zu reden, macht es so... real", versuchte Julian zu erklären. "Es laut auszusprechen... ist nicht so einfach." 

"Nach vier Wochen...?" 

Julian seufzte. "Wir haben uns ja nicht getrennt, weil wir uns nicht mehr lieben. Die Entfernung war zu groß, die Terminkalender zu voll..." 

"Also eine zweckmäßige Trennung? Und ihr beide leidet darunter?" 

"Die einzige Möglichkeit Basti. Wir haben auch vorher gelitten, weil wir uns nie sehen konnten. Weißt du wie oft wir uns seit Kevins Wechsel gesehen haben? Vier Mal! In fast sechs Monaten nur vier Mal. Wie soll eine Beziehung so funktionieren?" 

Basti nickte betroffen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so selten war." 

"Wir haben das alles unterschätzt. Aber Kevin spielt in der CL und in der Natio. Selbst wenn also in der Bundesliga Pause war, war Kevin unterwegs. Und wenn er mal frei hatte, dann war ich eingebunden." 

Basti nickte. "Miese Voraussetzungen für eine Beziehung - und wohl einer der blödesten Trennungsgründe. Wenn man sich noch liebt." 

"Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Julian. 

"Und jetzt leidet ihr still vor euch hin anstatt mal mit jemandem zu reden? Oder hat Kevin jemanden gefunden, der Bescheid weiß?" 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle, dass er jemanden in Leverkusen eingeweiht hat... Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mit dir geredet hat..." 

"Nee - vielleicht bin ich dir zu nahe. Dass er gar nichts mit Hoffenheim zu tun haben will." 

"Das wär dumm von ihm. Er braucht dich." 

"Er braucht jemanden zum Reden, ja. Aber vielleicht bin ich nicht der richtige für ihn - weil ich ihn an dich erinnere." 

"Vielleicht..." 

"Soll ich mich trotzdem... bei ihm melden?", fragte Basti nach. 

Julian nickte. "Ich hab Angst, dass Kevin sich total in sich zurückzieht. Das wär das absolut falsche." 

"Ich kann es mir bei ihm vorstellen", bestätigte Basti Julians Befürchtungen. 

"Dann ruf ihn bitte an", sagte Julian. 

"Mach ich. Ähm... sie sind in den USA, kannst du mal nachgucken, wie spät es da gerade ist?" 

"Ich meinte nicht jetzt sofort", sagte Julian. "Ist da bestimmt noch zu früh. Nur... dass du dich halt überhaupt bei ihm meldest." 

"Mach ich, verspreche ich dir", sah Basti ihn ernst an. 

"Danke Basti", lächelte Julian. "Bist ein guter Freund." 

"Ich bemüh mich zumindest." 

"Versuch Kevin zu überreden, dass er sich jemanden in seiner Mannschaft sucht. Da wird es bestimmt ein paar Jungs geben, denen er sich anvertrauen könnte." 

"Er ist jetzt ein halbes Jahr da, da sollte er doch ahnen können, mit wem er reden kann." 

"Du kennst doch auch ein paar der Leute aus der Natio, oder?" 

"Ja, aber natürlich nicht so gut wie Kevin." 

"Trotzdem hast du nen ziemlich guten Riecher und kannst ihm vielleicht einen Tipp gehen, bei wem er es versuchen kann." 

"Ich kann mich mit ihm ja über die Jungs unterhalten." 

Julian nickte zufrieden. "Ich hätte schon früher mit dir reden sollen." 

"Ja - aber nicht für Kevin. Bei wem kannst du dich denn ausheulen?" 

Julian grinste schief. "Maxi musste sich schon ziemlich viel anhören. Zum Glück versteht er davon noch nichts..." 

"Es ist nicht gut, wenn Kinder mit den Beziehungsproblemen seiner Eltern belastet werden", meinte Basti und zwinkerte ihm dabei zu. 

"Tja... ich fürchte dann bin ich genauso schlimm wie Kevin. Und mache alles mit mir aus." 

"Jetzt nicht mehr. Was hast du heute Mittag vor?" 

"Du meinst außer Arbeiten?" 

"Ja, genau. Dieser andere, winzige Teil deines Lebens." 

"Ich hab nichts vor..." 

"Dann lass uns was essen und reden", bot Basti an. 

Julian zögerte nur ganz kurz, dann nickte er. Er brauchte jemanden zum reden und Basti war so ziemlich die einzige Wahl. Mit Verena sprach er zwar oft, aber dann ging es vor eigentlich nur um Maxi. Kevin war noch immer ein wunder Punkt bei ihr, er hatte ihr nicht einmal von ihrer Trennung erzählt. 

"Wollen wir dann gleich los?" fragte Basti. "Ich hab nämlich Hunger nach deinem Trainingsmarathon eben." 

"Trainingsmarathon? Wenn du das schlimm fandst, dann muss dir morgen mal zeigen, was wirklich hartes Training ist" lachte Julian und stand auf. Er nahm seine Jacke und folgte Basti aus dem Büro. 

"Die ersten Einheiten nach dem Urlaub sind halt extra gemein", grinste Basti. 

"Sie war ganz harmlos, Basti. Was ich da von anderen Trainern gehört habe, war das eine reine Streicheleinheit." 

"Sie war hart genug, glaub mir." 

"Gut, dann werde ich nicht böser werden - wenn ihr brav seid", grinste Julian ihn fies an. 

"Ich bin doch immer brav, Julian. Kennst mich doch." 

"Ja, klar - außer, wenn man nicht hinguckt. Also, wo willst du hin?" 

"Ein paar Straßen weiter hat ein neuer Türke aufgemacht. Hast du Lust darauf?" 

"Klingt gut", nickte Julian und folgte Basti zu seinem Auto. Da Trainingsgelände lag dann doch ziemlich abgelegen um so etwas zu Fuß zu machen. 

Wenig später saßen sie in dem Restaurant. 

Zunächst wusste Julian nicht, wie er anfangen sollte, doch Basti war ein guter Zuhörer, und er kam langsam ins Reden. Erzählte von den vier Treffen, die immer viel zu kurz waren, von Kevins Besuch nach seiner Verletzung Anfang Dezember, und wie er jetzt eigentlich genauso alleine war wie vorher - und sich doch so viel einsamer fühlte. 

"Es war richtig", sagte er schließlich. "Die einzig richtige Entscheidung. So haben wir immerhin eine Chance Freunde zu bleiben." 

"Freunde, die nicht miteinander reden?", fragte Basti nach. 

"Im Moment nicht. Dazu tut es im Moment noch zu weh, ist noch zu frisch. Aber später... wir sind nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen, haben keine bösen Worte zueinander gesagt. Wir hassen den anderen nicht. In ein paar Wochen oder Monaten, da werden wir wieder relativ normal miteinander umgehen können. Als Freunde halt." 

"Ich drück euch die Daumen. Aber inzwischen braucht ihr beide Freunde." 

Julian nickte leicht. "Ja... das tun wir. Und dabei haben wir beide das Problem, dass nur so wenige Leute über uns Bescheid wissen." 

"Wie gesagt, ich ruf nachher bei ihm an. Und ich hoffe, dass du weiter mit mir redest." 

"Das werde ich. Solange wie du das ertragen kannst." 

"Ich bin sehr geduldig. Außer, wenn mein Trainer zum Training ruft. Dann muss ich dich leider unterbrechen." 

Julian lachte leise. "Darüber ist dein Trainer sehr erfreut." 

Auch Basti stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Ich sagte doch vorhin schon, ich bin ein braver Spieler." 

"Bisher hatte dein Trainer zum Glück auch keinen Grund sich über dich zu beschweren." 

"Puh, dann ist ja gut. Und damit das so bleibt, sollten wir langsam zahlen." 

"Ich mach das", sagte Julian und zückte seine Brieftasche. "Wenn du schon als mein Kummerkasten herhalten musst, kann ich dich wenigstens gut füttern." 

"Jule?", sah Basti ihn an. "Ich bin gern dein Kummerkasten." 

"Weiß ich", sagte Julian. "Bin froh, dass du hier bist." 

Basti lächelte nur kurz, dann trank er den Rest seines Wassers und zeigte so, dass er nicht mehr drüber reden wollte. Julian zahlte inzwischen schnell, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Verein.


	6. Unerwarteter Mitbewohner

Beim zweiten Training zog Julian deutlich an, es wurde anstrengender - schließlich waren sie in der Vorbereitung, und das war niemals ein Zuckerschlecken. Und sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, schließlich waren es nur knapp drei Wochen bis zum nächsten Spiel. 

Seine Spieler waren ziemlich erschöpft, als er das Training schließlich beendet hatte. 

"Ich erzähl dir dann morgen, wie das Telefonat mit Kevin war", versprach Basti, als er kurz zu ihm kam. 

"Danke", nickte Julian, "Bitte - grüß ihn von mir, ja?" 

"Mach ich", nickte Basti. 

"Danke. Dann... erhol dich gut vom Training", wünschte Julian und ging weiter in sein Büro. 

Julian saß noch nicht mal ganz auf seinem Stuhl, als sein Telefon klingelte. "Nagelsmann", meldete er sich ohne auf das Display zugucken. 

"Julian, ich bin‘s", hörte er Verenas Stimme. 

"Oh Verena, hallo. Was gibt’s?" 

"Nichts Gutes", sagte sie. "Ich bin vorhin auf dem Weg zum Wagen ausgerutscht." 

"Oh je, was ist passiert? Schlimm? Soll ich dich zum Arzt fahren?" 

"Beim Arzt war ich schon. Aber ich würde dich trotzdem bitten, vorbeizukommen. Jetzt." 

"Sagst du mir, was passiert ist?", fragte Julian besorgt nach. 

"Gebrochen ist zum Glück nichts, aber mindestens verstaucht. Vermutlich haben auch die Bänder abbekommen haben, das wird aber erst konkret, wenn die Schwellung weg ist. Aber das weißt du besser als ich." 

"Okay." Julian war in der Tat erleichtert, auch wenn er wusste, wie schmerzhaft sowas sein konnte. "Ich komme in... in einer halben Stunde? Soll ich was für dich einkaufen?" 

"Du müsstest nur die Einkäufe aus dem Wagen ins Haus bringen. Einkaufen war ich vor meinem kleinen... Eisabenteuer." 

"Mach ich, kein Problem. Ich fahr gleich los." Er verabschiedet sich schnell, packte den Laptop und seine Notizen vom Training ein, eilte nach unten - und ging dann vorsichtig über den Parkplatz zum Auto. Zum Glück hatte jemand vom Verein dafür gesorgt, dass gut gestreut war, aber abseits der Wege konnte man sehen wie es schimmerte. 

Langsam fuhr er los und achtete genau auf die Straße um nicht auf dem Weg zu Verena noch einen Unfall zu bauen. Schließlich hielt er direkt neben ihrem Wagen in der Auffahrt und stieg vorsichtig aus. Hier war es tatsächlich spiegelglatt und er rutschte mehr zur Haustür, als das er ging. 

Heute war er froh noch den Schlüssel zu haben - er schloss kurzerhand auf und rief dann über den Flur, "Verena? Ich bin da!" 

"Bin im Wohnzimmer!" 

Sofort ging Julian hin und sah sie dann auf dem Sofa liegen - die Beine waren hochgelegt, und ein Kühlpack lag auf ihrem Knöchel. 

Verena lächelte ihn leicht an. "Hey... Danke dass du sofort gekommen bist." 

"Klar", nickte Julian. "Hab die Jungs heute genug gequält, jetzt kann ich dich bisschen pflegen." 

"Das musst du gar nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich dir um etwas anderes bitten." 

"Ja, deine Einkäufe reinholen - wo ist dein Schlüssel?" 

"Hängt am Schlüsselbrett." 

"Okay, ich komm dann gleich wieder rein." Schon war Julian wieder verschwunden und holte die beiden Taschen mit den Einkäufen rein. Er räumte alles in der Küche ein ehe er zurück zu Verena ging. 

"Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" 

"Setz dich mal hin", bat sie. 

"Ja, klar." Er nahm auf einem Sessel Platz und sah sie an. 

"Du würdest mir helfen, wenn Maxi die nächsten Tage bei dir bleiben könnte." 

"Oh", machte Julian, das war unerwartet. "Okay, krieg ich hin. Irgendwie. Ja, krieg ich hin." Er überlegte kurz, dann lächelte. Es war schön, mal mehr Zeit mit Maxi verbringen zu können. 

"Mit dem kaputten Fuß und allein hier ist es schwierig..." Verena stockte. "Meine Mutter hat angeboten, dass ich zu ihnen kommen und mich dort pflegen lassen kann. Ich könnte Maxi zwar mitnehmen, aber mein Vater erholt sich noch von seiner OP..." 

"Nein, das wird für deine Eltern zu viel. Ich muss nur gucken, was ich während dem Training mit dem Zwerg mache - aber ich finde schon was. Und wenn ich ihn den beiden Mädels aus der Fanbetreuung ins Büro setze. Sollen sie halt den größten Fan des Trainers betreuen", zwinkerte er ihr zu. 

"Danke, Julian", sagte Verena erleichtert. 

"Wo ist der Kleine denn jetzt gerade?" 

"Bei der Nachbarin gegenüber." 

"Lieb, dass sie sich um ihn kümmert. Ich... ich such mal ein paar Sachen für ihn zusammen, ja?" 

Verena nickte. "Nimm unbedingt das blaue Auto mit. Das ist im Moment sein Favorit." 

"Ja, und das Plüschschaf, oder?" 

"Natürlich, aber das ist mit ihm drüben bei Luisa." 

"Gut, dann kann er das gleich selbst mitnehmen." Julian stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer um einzupacken, was Maxi so brauchen würde. Kleidung, Spielzeug, Windeln, Zahnbürste, Babyphone, Kuscheldecke... am Ende waren es zwei Reisetaschen, die er gefüllt hatte. 

Ein paar Sachen hatte er zwar auch bei sich in der Wohnung, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange Maxi bei ihm bleiben würde. 

"Verena..? Ich glaub ich hab alles um deinen Sohn zu entführen. So für ein paar Jahre", zeigte er ihr die beiden Taschen. 

Verena lachte leise. "So klein, aber vom Gepäck her macht er den ganz Großen Konkurrenz." 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich bring die Sachen erstmal in den Wagen und hol den Kleinen dann hier her, ja?" 

"Ja, ich will mich noch von ihm verabschieden." 

"Wenn du Sehnsucht hast, bring ich ihn sofort zu dir, ja?", versprach Julian. 

Verena nickte. Schnell verschwand Julian, brachte sie Sachen weg, dann holte er Maxi von der Nachbarin und brachte ihn zu seiner Mama. 

"Komm mal her, mein Kleiner", sagte Verena und hob Maxi zu sich auf den Schoß. 

"Mama", strahlte der Kleine sie an. 

Verena lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. 

"Du fährst jetzt mit zu Papa, ja, Maxi?" 

"Papa!" 

"Ja, genau. Und du bist lieb zu Papa, ja?" 

"Er ist doch immer lieb", sagte Julian. 

Verena grinste. "Morgen früh sprechen wir uns wieder." 

"Ach, wir zwei Männer schaffen das schon. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er bei mir übernachtet." 

"Ja, aber ich fürchte, er brütet was aus." 

"Wirklich?" fragte Julian besorgt. 

"Ja, er ist den ganzen Tag schon etwas quengelig gewesen... ach ja, gibst du mir mal meine Handtasche, auf dem Flur?" 

Julian nickte und holte die Tasche schnell. 

"Hier, falls was ist, seine Krankenkassenkarte." 

"Danke", nickte Julian und schob sie in seine Brieftasche. Hoffentlich würde er sie nicht brauchen. 

"So, mein Schatz - jetzt nimmt dich der Papa mal mit, ja?" Sie küsste ihn liebevoll und lächelte ihn an, dann ließ sie ihn wieder runter. 

"Wie kommst du zu deinen Eltern? Soll ich dich hinfahren oder so?" 

"Meine Mutter würde mich holen, aber wenn du...?" 

"Ist kein Problem. Ich bring Maxi in den Wagen und dann hol ich dich." 

"Danke, das ist so viel einfacher. Meine Sachen hab ich schon gepackt, die sind im Schlafzimmer." 

"Hol ich dann auch noch", nickte Julian. 

"Danke." Verena richtete sich mühsam auf und wartete dann im Sitzen darauf, dass Julian sie abholte. 

Es dauerte etwas, bis erst Maxi und dann das ganze Gepäck verstaut war, aber schließlich saß auch Verena im Wagen und Julian machte sich auf den Weg. 

Er brachte sie zu ihren Eltern - eine Fahrt von etwa einer halben Stunde - und fuhr dann mit Maxi zu sich nach Hause. Er war erschöpft, als er schließlich ein ziemlich quengeliges Kind aus dem Wagen hob. 

"So Schätzchen, dann wollen wir mal was essen und danach geht’s ins Bett", sagte Julian und trug Maxi hoch in seine Wohnung. 

Der Kleine jammerte und fing an zu weinen, als Julian es wagte ihn auf den Boden zu stellen. 

"Was ist denn?" fragte Julian und hob Maxi wieder hoch. 

Jetzt jammerte er nur noch leise und schmiegte sich an seinen Vater. 

"Geht es dir nicht gut?" murmelte Julian und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 

Sie fühlt sich warm an, zu warm nach seinem Geschmack. 

"Ich glaube wir messen mal Fieber." 

Er trug Maxi nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer, in dem auch das Kinderbett stand - er wollte nachts nicht die steile Treppe heruntersteigen müssen. Hier in einer Kommode hatte er ein paar Notfallsachen, falls Maxi krank werden sollte, er hatte sie noch nie gebraucht. Also musste er erst die Bedienungsanleitung des High-Tech-Fieberthermometers durchlesen, ehe er Fieber messen konnte. Die Temperatur war leicht erhöht. 

"Na, das kriegen wir doch noch in den Griff, was, Maxi? Willst du erstmal noch Abendessen?" 

Maxi gähnte und Julian entschloss sich, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Das war die beste Medizin. Er legte ihn auf den weichen Teppich vor dem Kinderbett, wickelte ihn, zog ihm seinen Schlafanzug an und legte ihn dann ins Bett. "Magst du noch was trinken, Maxi?", fragte er. 

Maxi nickte und kuschelte sich dabei an sein Plüschschaf. 

Schnell lief Julian runter und holte eine Flasche, in die er nach kurzem Überlegen jedoch keine Milch, sondern lauwarmes Wasser füllte. 

Maxi trank nur ein paar Schlucke, ehe er einschlief. 

"Ja, genau - schlaf dich gesund, mein Kleiner", wisperte er, stellte die Flasche neben ihn ans Kopfende des Bettes, legte einen Schnuller bereit, und schlich sich runter. 

Das Babyphone hatte er schon aufgestellt, so dass er sofort merken würde, wenn Maxi aufwachte. 

Er machte sich erstmal etwas zu essen, aber kaum hatte er angefangen, meldete sich das Babyphone - Maxi war wohl wach geworden. 

Sofort lief er hoch. 

Maxi saß in seinem Bettchen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. 

"Was ist denn, mein Schatz?" 

Maxi sagte nichts, sondern streckte nur seine Ärmchen aus. Julian lächelte leicht. "Na dann komm her", sagte er und hob Maxi aus dem Bettchen. 

Sofort schmiegte sich sein Sohn an ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er doch ziemlich warm war. 

"Ich glaube wir beide gehen morgen mal zum Arzt", sagte Julian sanft. 

Maxi kuschelte sich weiter an ihn. 

"Mhm... dann komm mal wieder mit runter", murmelte Julian und stieg die Treppe wieder nach unten. Er hatte Hunger und wollte wenigstens noch ein bisschen was essen.

Mit einer Hand war es aber nicht so einfach etwas zu essen zu machen, so dass er letztendlich ein paar Scheiben Brot nahm und Käse und Aufschnitt darauf legte, ohne Butter. 

Als er fertig war, brauchte er Maxi wieder hoch. Der Kleine war jetzt müde, so dass er ihn wieder ins Bett legen konnte - doch weggehen durfte er nicht, dann fing Maxi sofort wieder an zu jammern und zu weinen. "Na gut, dann machen wir uns also einen faulen Abend im Bett", grinste Julian schief. Er nahm Maxi aus seinem Gitterbettchen raus und legte ihn in sein eigenes Bett, schob ein paar Stühle so hin, dass der Kleine nachts nicht rausfallen konnte, und legte sich dann neben ihn.

"Armer Spatz", murmelte Julian. "Krank sein ist ekelhaft. Und jetzt ist nicht mal die Mama da um dich richtig zu verwöhnen." 

"Mama", jammerte Maxi dann auch gleich. 

"Die Mama ist nicht da. Aber ich bin hier Maxi. Und wir beide packen das schon." 

"Mama", kam es noch einmal von Maxi, kläglicher als zuvor. 

"Soll ich dir vielleicht was vorlesen?" fragte Julian. Maxi sah ihn nur an, deswegen stand Julian einfach schnell auf und holte ein Buch aus Maxis Tasche. "Guck mal Maxi, das ist eins der Bücher, das du vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen hast", sagte Julian und zeigte Maxi das Cover. 

"Bobo Siebenschläfers neueste Abenteuer", las Julian vor. Er zog Maxi an sich, so dass der Junge sich an ihn kuscheln konnte, deckte sie beide zu und begann vorzulesen und ihm die Zeichnungen des kleinen Siebenschläfers zu zeigen. Das ganze hatte den gewünschten Effekt und nach der zweiten kurzen Geschichte schlief Maxi tief und fest. Vorsichtig schob Julian den heißen Körper von sich und deckte ihn leicht zu, dann stand er auf und machte sich erstmal bettfertig. 

Dann schnappte er sich seinen Laptop und legte sich wieder zu seinem Sohn ins Bett. Er hatte seine Arbeit vorhin so überhastet abgebrochen und musste dringend etwas tun. Vor allem, da er in den nächsten Tagen wohl auch wenig Zeit finden würde, wenn Maxi wirklich krank war. Er musste sich dringend etwas überlegen, wie er Maxi unterbringen konnte. Bei einem gesunden Kind war das immer noch viel einfacher als bei einem kranken. 

Wenn Maxi morgen früh noch Fieber hatte würde er auch gleich beim Arzt mit ihm vorbeifahren müssen. Den Abend über arbeitete Julian, immer wieder unterbrochen von Maxi, der aufwachte, Durst hatte und quengelte. Der Junge tat ihm unendlich leid, aber mehr als ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sein Fläschchen geben konnte er nicht. 

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht schlief auch Julian schließlich ein. Im Laufe der Nacht weckte Maxi ihn noch zwei Mal, schlief aber sonst durch. Dennoch hatte Julian nicht wirklich gut geschlafen und schon kurz nach sieben wach.


	7. Ein freundlicher Kinderarzt

Maxi lag total nassgeschwitzt neben ihm - quer im Bett. Kein Wunder, dass Julian aufgewacht war. "Na gut Kleiner, am besten fahren wir gleich so zum Arzt das wir um 8 Uhr da sind", murmelte Julian und schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er fühlte sich noch immer warm an, zu warm. Schnell prüfte Julian die Temperatur - 38,5. 

Solange Maxi noch schlief nutzte Julian die Zeit um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen - und um Armin eine Mail zu schreiben, dass er vielleicht später zum Training kommen würde. Sein Co-Trainer war seit Kevins Wechsel wieder besser auf ihn zu sprechen. 

Eigentlich sollte sich Julian da gar keinen Kopf machen, schließlich war er selbst der Chef und Armin nur sein Helfer, aber aus irgendeinem nicht nachvollziehbarem Grund war ihm dessen Meinung noch immer wichtig. Sollte sie aber nicht sein. Jedenfalls würde Armin das Training erst mal übernehmen können, falls es beim Arzt länger dauerte und das war die Hauptsache. Grade wenn er so ohne Termin da aufkreuzte wusste man ja nie, wie lange man warten musste. 

Dann rief er bei Verena an, fragte sie nach ihrem Fuß und klagte ihr sein Leid mit dem kranken Maxi. "Ich wollte dann mit ihm heute Morgen gleich zum Arzt - zu welchem Kinderarzt geht ihr immer?", fragte er nach. 

"Dr. Beckmann... aber der ist Ende letzten Jahres in Ruhestand gegangen", sagte Verena. "Es gibt aber einen Nachfolger, zu dem würde ich mit dem Kleinen einfach gehen. Dr. Beckmann war ganz angetan von seinem Kollegen." 

"Dann hat er auch Maxis Unterlagen, das ist gut. Weißt du den Namen oder soll ich den raussuchen?" 

"Der Name steht in meinem Notizbuch und das ist zu Hause. Tut mir leid." 

"Kein Problem, dann google ich - ich find’s schon raus. Und ich melde mich, wenn ich da war, okay?" 

"Bitte", sagte Verena. "Und falls du Hilfe brauchst, bring den Kleinen einfach her." 

"Okay - ich versuchs aber so hinzukriegen. Dein Vater braucht Ruhe, und du auch." 

"Ok. Dann gib dem Kleinen bitte einen dicken Kuss von mir. Und melde dich, sobald du vom Arzt zurück bist." 

"Mach ich, versprochen. Von Maxi soll ich dich auch grüßen, er vermisst dich." 

"Ausgerechnet jetzt muss das mit meinem Fuß passieren..."

"Ist doof, aber wir kriegen das schon hin, Verena."

"Natürlich. Dann... bis später Julian."

"Bis später", verabschiedete Julian sich, dann machte er sich an die Arbeit: den neuen Arzt raussuchen - ein Dr. Alexander Bertram. Anrufen, Termin mit Wartezeit um acht Uhr, dann Maxi wecken, trösten, anziehen, trösten, etwas zu trinken geben, ins Auto setzen, noch einmal trösten und das Schaf in den Arm drücken und dann zum Arzt fahren. Frühstück war ausgefallen, Maxi ging vor. 

Außerdem hätte er keine Zeit gehabt auch nur irgendwas zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er auf dem Rückweg irgendwo beim Bäcker halten und sich da was holen.

Wenn er dann denn wusste, was er mit Maxi machen konnte. Ein krankes Kind konnte er nicht irgendwo unterbringen, und mit Maxi im Buggy nebenan konnte er auch schlecht trainieren lassen. Außerdem wäre das viel zu kalt für den Kleinen. 

Vielleicht brauchten sie ja so lange beim Arzt, dass sich das erste Training erledigt hatte - das würde das Problem zumindest um ein paar Stunden herausschieben. 

Zur Not würde er heute einfach komplett zu Hause bleiben. Das erste Testspiel stand erst in zwei Tagen an und für einen Tag konnte Armin auch mal übernehmen. Und bis dahin... irgendwo musste er eine Betreuung herbekommen. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Jetzt musste er erstmal den Arztbesuch überstehen.

Er holte Maxi aus dem Kindersitz, wickelte ihn in seine Lieblingsdecke, nahm noch das Schaf und Bobo Siebenschläfer mit und trug ihn dann in die Arztpraxis. An der Rezeption begrüßte ihn eine Arzthelferin. "Bitte warten Sie noch einen Moment im Wartezimmer."

Das hatte Julian erwartet - er nahm Maxi auf den Schoss, in die Decke gewickelt, und las ihm leise von Bobo Siebenschläfer vor. Er hatte Glück, und außer einer anderen Mutter mit ihrer Tochter war das Wartezimmer leer. Dennoch musste er fast eine dreiviertel Stunde warten, ehe er endlich ins Behandlungszimmer konnte. 

"Der Arzt kommt gleich", sagte die Sprechstundenhilfe und ließ Julian und Maxi dann allein.

Maxi weinte mal wieder und mochte jetzt auch nicht mehr trinken. Julian versuchte ihn irgendwie zu trösten, hatte aber inzwischen keinen Erfolg mehr. Endlich ging die Tür auf und ein junger, dunkelhaariger Arzt mit Brille und freundlichem Lächeln kam herein. 

Gutaussehend, schoss Julian durch den Kopf, dann war der Gedanke aber schon verflogen, weil der Arzt ihn begrüßte. "Bleiben Sie sitzen", bat er. "Also, was hat Ihr Sohn?"

"Fieber", sagte Julian. "Und er ist ziemlich quengelig, was sonst nicht so seine Art ist."

"Na, dann schauen wir mal, was, Maximilian?", fragte der Arzt mit leiser, weicher Stimme und begann Maxi aus der Decke zu schälen.

Julian schluckte leicht, als ihm der Duft eines leichten unglaublich angenehmen Parfums in die Nase stieg. Leider wurde dieses Parfum kurz darauf von einem anderen Geruch übertönt. "Ich glaub, du hast auch Durchfall, was?", stellte der Arzt fest. "Hat er sich auch übergeben?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Bisher jedenfalls nicht."

"Hat er gegessen? Trinkt er?", fragte Dr. Bertram, während er schnell Fieber maß und die Lymphknoten abtastete.

"Er trinkt, gegessen hat er gestern Abend nichts. Und heute Morgen fehlte uns dafür etwas die Zeit", sagte Julian.

"Ist auch besser so. Viel zu trinken geben, aber erstmal besser nicht zu viel zu essen. Vielleicht einen Zwieback, wenn er will... oh ja, da hast du aber ziemlich hohes Fieber, Maximilian, 39,2. Damit gehörst du ins Bett - oder zu Papa aufs Sofa."

Julian seufzte tief. "Na Maxi, da müssen wir mal gucken, was wir machen, hm?"

"Wird schwierig?", fragte Dr. Bertram. "Sie müssen sicher zum Training?"

Julian nickte. "Ja und Maxis Mutter hat sich grad am Fuß verletzt und ist bei ihren Eltern. Sie konnte ihn da leider nicht mitnehmen."

"Das ist blöde. Fragen Sie mal vorne bei meinen Damen nach, die haben Kontakte. Für Ihren Sohn... ich schreib Ihnen etwas auf, gegen das Fieber, wenn es zu hoch wird, und so ein Pulver zum Trinken, wegen dem Durchfall. Wenn es nicht besser wird, kommen Sie morgen wieder, ja?"

"Danke", sagte Julian mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Dann mach’s gut, Maxi", lächelte der Arzt den Kleinen an. Julian bemerkte beeindruckt, dass er offenbar zugehört hatte und jetzt seinen Spitznamen benutzte. 

"Und für Sie hab ich noch was", sagte der Arzt und nahm ein Kärtchen von seinem Schreibtisch. Mit Kuli notierte etwas darauf und gab sie dann an Julian. 

Julian sah eine Handynummer. "Oh", machte er, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Danke." 

"Falls Sie nicht weiterwissen", meinte der Arzt lächelnd. "Ich nehme an bisher war Ihre... Frau?... immer da, wenn Maxi krank war. Da werden Sie jetzt vielleicht froh sein, wenn Sie wissen, dass Sie jemanden fragen können." 

"Meine Ex-Freundin", gestand Julian leise. "Ich bin sehr dankbar für das Angebot." Irgendwie konnte Julian sich darauf keinen Reim machen, schließlich konnte er doch genauso gut Verena anrufen. 

Der Arzt nickte. "Dann... bringen Sie Ihren Sohn mal nach Hause. Und wenn was ist, einfach anrufen oder morgen wieder vorbeikommen." 

"Äh... ja, danke", wiederholte Julian und lächelte den Arzt an. 

Der erwiderte das Lächeln und wieder schoss es Julian durch den Kopf, wie umwerfend der Kerl aussah. Allein diese Augen waren der Wahnsinn! Am liebsten wäre Julian näher getreten um sie sich ganz genau anzusehen. Und um noch eine Nase voll von diesem tollen Parfum zu nehmen. 

"Sie schaffen das schon", riss ihn die weiche, warme Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Und im nächsten Moment fühlte er eine Hand auf seinem Unterarm. Julian schluckte und sah hoch. 

Das Lächeln holte ihn fast von den Beinen. "Dann... gute Besserung an den Kleinen." 

"D...anke", wisperte Julian. 

Der Arzt nickte kurz, dann war die Hand verschwunden, und der vertraute Moment ebenfalls. Julian riss sich zusammen und stand auf. "Dann... auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete er sich. 

Wieder dieses Lächeln, dann war der Arzt im nächsten Behandlungszimmer verschwunden. Es schien Julian fast wie eine Flucht - oder bildete Julian sich das ein? Er holte jedenfalls erstmal tief Luft und sah Maxi an. "Na, das war ja mal was", murmelte er. 

Er brauchte noch zu einen Moment um sich zu fangen, dann ging er zum Empfangstresen. "Sie haben irgendwelche Rezepte für mich?" 

Die Sprechstundenhilfe nickte und reichte ihm ein paar Formulare und eine ausgedruckte Liste. "Darauf finden Sie die Namen von ein paar guten Tagesmüttern hier in der Gegend." 

"Oh ja, danke." Wann hatte der Doc seine Mitarbeiterinnen darum gebeten? Er sah auf die Liste und die Formulare - "Fiebersaft und Pulver zum Anrühren, Elektrolyte und so", erklärte die Sprechstundenhilfe. 

Julian nickte und schob alles in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. "Haben Sie einen Waschraum mit Wickeltisch?" fragte er dann. 

"Ja, natürlich - da drüben neben der Toilette", deutete sie nach links. "Da liegen auch Windeln und so." 

"Vielen Dank", sagte Julian und trug Maxi sofort dorthin. 

Der Kleine stank inzwischen ziemlich durchdringend, und wie befürchtet war die Windel total voll. Julian musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen alles sauber zu machen ohne sich allzu sehr zu ekeln, am liebsten hätte er Maxi einfach abgeduscht. Dann wickelte er ihn neu, kuschelte ihn in die Decke ein und räumte alles weg. 

"So mein kleiner Stinker, dann wollen wir mal los. Erst zur Apotheke und dann ab nach Hause." Er hielt Maxi fest an sich gedrückt, er merkte, dass der Kleine wieder jammeriger wurde - er gehörte eindeutig ins Bett. 

Zum Glück war gleich gegenüber eine Apotheke so dass er einfach mit Maxi im Arm über die Straße lief. Die Apothekerin reichte ihm die die Medikamente und noch eine Hand voll Traubenzucker für Maxi. "für den Heimweg", lächelte sie den kleinen Jungen an. 

"Na Maxi möchtest du gleich einen?" fragte Julian, als sie wieder am Wagen waren. 

Als der Kleine wohl nicht verstand, packte er einen der Drops aus und schob ihn ihm in den Mund. "Hmm, das ist lecker, was?" 

Vielleicht beschäftigte ihn der Traubenzucker bis sie zu Hause waren, dachte Julian und schnallte Maxi schnell in seinem Sitz fest und hastete dann vorn um einzusteigen. 

Zunächst klappte es, aber zwei Straßen vor dem Ziel reichte es Maxi wohl, und er fing erst leise, dann immer durchdringender an zu weinen und zu schreien. 

"Noch fünf Minuten Schatz", rief Julian und bog in seine Straße ein. "Gleich sind wir zu Hause und da kannst du dann schön schlafen." 

Natürlich reagierte Maxi nicht, er brüllte weiter bis Julian hielt. Dann verstummte er kurz, bis er aus dem Auto gehoben wurde, und schrie weiter. 

Julian seufzte tief. "Ach Maxi..." 

Er trug das weinende Kind in seine Wohnung und legte ihn in sein Bett. "Na, sollen wir dich noch mal wickeln und sauber machen, mein Schatz?" 

Maxi brüllte nur weiter. 

"Ach Maxi", seufzte Julian, holte ein Handtuch und legte das schreiende Kind darauf. "So, jetzt gucken wir deinen Po noch mal an..." 

Die Windel war schon wieder fast voll. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn das so weiter ging, müsste er noch Einkaufen fahren, um seinen Vorrat an Windeln aufzustocken. 

Und dafür würde er Maxi alleine lassen müssen, noch einmal würde er ihn nicht quälen und ins Auto setzen. "Komm, wir baden dich erstmal", beschloss er und zog Maxi ganz aus. 

Nach dem Bad würde er dann auch dringend Armin anrufen müssen, das er heute auf keinen Fall mehr kommen würde. Und danach sich um eine Tagesmutter kümmern. Schön war das nicht, aber ihm fiel nichts anderes ein. Vielleicht... ob er Basti bitten könnte für ihn ein paar Windeln zu besorgen? 

Ja, das war eine Lösung, dachte er erleichtert. Aber erstmal das Bad. Er nahm den nackten Maxi auf den Arm, ließ warmes Wasser in die Wanne einlaufen und setzte Maxi dann hinein. Sonst hatte Maxi viel Spaß dabei, heute wollte er gleich wieder raus, so dass Julian ihn nur gründlich wusch und dann gleich wieder ins Bett packte. 

Dann kippte er das Apothekentütchen aus und sah die Sachen an, die man ihm mitgegeben hatte. Ein Päckchen von dem Pulver löste er schnell in einem Fläschchen Wasser auf, den Fiebersaft nahm er einfach so mit hoch. 

"So Spatz, ich hoffe danach kannst du ein bisschen schlafen", sagte er. 

Er gab Maxi den Saft und gleich danach das Fläschchen. Danach legte er sein Lieblingsschaf dicht neben ihn. "Guck mal, das Schaf ist auch ganz müde", wisperte er. 

Tatsächlich fielen Maxi langsam die Augen zu. 

"So ist gut... schlaf mein Schatz, dann geht es dir schnell wieder besser." 

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Maxi einschlief. Erleichtert atmete Julian durch. Hoffentlich schlief der Kleine nun erstmal, damit er sich um ein paar Sachen kümmern konnte. Erst Verena anrufen, dann Armin, Basti ne WhatsApp schicken... 

Verena war besorgt - nicht unbedingt, das Julian etwas falsch machte, eher, dass er überfordert war. 

"Ich kriege das hin", versicherte er ihr. "Der Arzt hat mir sogar seine Nummer gegeben. Für den Notfall." 

"Oh, dann hat er einen guten Eindruck gemacht?" 

Gut war gar kein Ausdruck, dachte Julian. "Oh ja er ist... sehr nett. Und scheint was von seinem Beruf zu verstehen", sagte er schnell. 

"Das ist gut, und er scheint bemüht und sorgsam zu sein." 

"Jedenfalls musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Bisher musstest du dich damit rumschlagen, ich bin auch mal dran." 

"Aber wenn du nicht weiterweißt, dann ruf mich an, ja?" 

"Natürlich", versprach Julian. 

"Dann wünsch meinem... unserem Kleinen mal gute Besserung, ja?" 

"Mach ich. Ich melde mich heute Abend wieder bei dir." 

"Danke. Bis dann..." 

Julian legte auf und rief als nächstes gleich bei Armin durch. 

"Mein Sohn ist krank, ich kann ihn heute nicht alleine lassen", erklärte er. 

"Ist ok, ich übernehme für dich. Was hat der Kleine denn?" 

"Brechdurchfall. Und Fieber. Danke, dass du das machst - morgen werde ich eine Betreuung für ihn haben. Und ich schick dir den Trainingsplan für heute Nachmittag zu, jaß" 

"Ja, mach das. Und gute Besserung für Maxi." 

"Danke." Julian war wirklich erleichtert, dass Armin ihn so unterstützte. 

"Bis morgen Julian." 

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Julian und holte die Liste mit den Tagesmüttern. 

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung, worauf er überhaupt achten musste. Vermutlich war das einzige Kriterium, dass sie morgen anfangen konnte, und möglichst ins Haus kam. Und das sie Erfahrung mit kranken Zweijährigen hatte. 

Er telefonierte, machte sich Notizen, und am Ende fand er tatsächlich was er wollte - eine junge Frau, die sofort zur Verfügung stand und sogar zu ihm kommen würde. "Meine Kinder sind schon in der Schule, und wenn ich gegen vier zu Hause sein kann, geht das." 

"Das geht", sagte Julian. Er würde den Trainingsplan etwas umstellen müssen, aber damit würden die Jungs leben müssen. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie so kurzfristig Zeit haben." 

Am besten würde er nach dem taktischen Training ein paar Konditionsübungen machen lassen, oder die Jungs in den Kraftraum schicken, da konnte er fehlen. 

Ja, das würde gehen. Julian ging kurz nach oben und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den schlafenden Maxi, dann schlich er wieder nach unten. Er musste noch Basti eine Nachricht schreiben und ihn bitten, die Windeln zu besorgen und Armin den Trainingsplan zumailen. 

Kurzentschlossen nahm er Handy und Laptop mit nach oben, setzte sich neben seinen schlafenden Sohn und begann zu arbeiten.


	8. Maxi trägt Maxi Plus

Irgendwann summte sein Handy - er hatte es zum Glück auf lautlos gestellt - und Julian sah im Display Bastis Namen aufleuchten. 

"Ja, hallo Basti", meldete er sich. 

"Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Windelsorten es gibt?" meldete sich Basti. "Das ist... wofür braucht man die alle?" 

"Für Babyhintern", lachte Julian und überlegte. Welche Größe brauchte Maxi? "Ich guck mal..." Er zog die fast leere Packung aus Maxis Tasche. "Pampers... Maxi Plus. Das ist irgendwie die Größe." 

Basti lachte. "Maxi trägt also Maxi Plus."

"Ja, genau", lachte auch Julian, leise jedoch, damit sein Sohn nicht aufwachte. "Hat Armin eigentlich erzählt, warum ich nicht da bin?" 

"Ja, er hat gesagt, dass Maxi krank ist." 

"Keinen Spruch dazu? Das ist gut. Und Maxi ist echt krank. Morgen habe ich hoffentlich eine Betreuung für ihn." 

"Was ist denn mit Verena?" fragte Basti. 

"Fällt mit kaputtem Fuß aus." 

"Na das passt ja super." 

"Ja, total. Sie ist bei ihren Eltern, aber ihr Vater ist sehr krank, da kann sie Maxi nicht mitnehmen." 

"Blöd... du ich muss jetzt mal zahlen, ich bin in etwa zehn Minuten bei dir. Oder brauchst du noch was?" 

"Zwieback? Hatte der Arzt empfohlen, wenn Maxi Hunger hat." 

"Ok, Zwieback. Und noch was? Hast du für dich was zu Essen im Haus?" 

"Ähm - ganz ehrlich, keine Ahnung, ich glaub eher nicht." 

"Dann sollte ich dir vielleicht was mitbringen. Ich mach das schon Jule, bis später!" verabschiedete sich Basti. 

Erleichtert legte Julian auf. Es war schön, dass Basti ihn ein bisschen unterstützte. Ziemlich erschöpft sank Julian nach hinten. Er war total erledigt. Ein schreiendes Kind war einfach anstrengend, und Maxi tat ihm dabei so leid. Und eigentlich konnte er nichts machen. Er konnte Maxi trösten wenn er aufwachte und weinte, und für ihn da sein - und sich weiter hilflos fühlen. Und hoffen, dass das alles schnell vorbei war. 

Er blickte zu seinem Sohn, der noch immer schlief - und schwitzte. Aber schwitzen war ja nicht schlecht - sagte man jedenfalls. Julian hoffte nur, dass Maxi jetzt lange schlief - dann litt er nicht so. Und er selbst hatte ein bisschen Zeit neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Und was zu essen. Inzwischen knurrte sein Magen ziemlich laut. 

Er versuchte dennoch sich noch auf seine Arbeit, seine Planungen zu konzentrieren, damit er Armin etwas fürs zweite Training schicken konnte, bis sein Handy vibrierte. Es war wieder Basti. "Hey", meldete sich Julian leise. 

"Hey, kannst du mal aufmachen?" 

"Ja klar, ich komm sofort", sagte Julian und schlich sich vorsichtig die Treppe zur Wohnungstür. Draußen stand Basti, dick in Schal und Mütze gewickelt und schwer bepackt. 

"Warte, ich nehme dir was ab", sagte Julian und griff sich zwei der Taschen. "Danke..." 

Gemeinsam brachten sie die Sachen in die Küche. Basti hatte toll eingekauft, neben Zwieback auch Äpfel, Bananen, Kartoffeln und Karotten und andere Dinge, die Maxi auch jetzt essen konnte. 

"Du bist mein Held", sagte Julian und sah Basti dankbar an. 

"Wenn du hier von deinem Zwerg nicht wegkommst..." 

"Morgen wird’s hoffentlich etwas besser, da kommt eine Tagesmutter", erzählte Julian. 

"Das ist gut - und wenn was ist, dann haust du einfach ab." Julian nickte. "So... hast du schon was gegessen Basti?" 

"Nö - ich wollte mich eigentlich von dir bekochen lassen." 

"Das wollte ich dir auch grad vorschlagen", lachte Julian. "Nudeln mit Gemüsesauce ok?"

"Sehr okay."

Julian nickte und holte aus dem Schrank die Nudelpackung. "Wie war das Training heute?" fragte er dann.

"Schon anders als mit dir. Du bist... genauer, irgendwie. Korrigierst uns mehr. Aber war okay."

"Ich bin jedenfalls froh gewesen, dass Armin eingesprungen ist. Und nichts gesagt hat..."

"War doch ein Notfall - was solltest du tun? Ist aber gut, wenn du morgen wieder da bist."

"Bin ich. Schließlich ist übermorgen unser erstes Testspiel."

"Das ist gut - ich möchte ungern ohne dich das Spiel machen."

Julian lächelte. "Machst du hier mal kurz weiter, ich will eben nach Maxi schauen."

"Ja, klar", nickte Basti und widmete sich dem Essen.

Schnell schlich sich Julian wieder die Treppe hoch und sah nach Maxi. Der Kleine hatte sich inzwischen freigestrampelt - und schwitzte noch immer. Aber er schlief und das war erstmal gut. Also deckte Julian ihn wieder zu und ging dann zurück zu Basti nach unten.

Inzwischen hatte der das Gemüse für die Sauce ins Wasser gegeben und rührte nun hin und wieder die Nudeln um.

"Magst du was trinken?" fragte Julian.

"Oh ja, gerne - Wasser, bitte."

Julian holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser und goss ihnen beiden dann ein. "Zum Glück schläft Maxi jetzt ruhig. Heute Nacht war das nicht so."

"Er muss ja total erschöpft sein."

"Ich bin es jedenfalls. Außerdem hat er ja auch ein bisschen Medizin bekommen."

"Dann leg dich nachher eine Runde aufs Ohr, ja? Wenn wir trainieren."

"Das versuch ich - falls Maxi mich lässt."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen." Gemeinsam bereiteten sie die Sauce zu, dann konnten sie essen.

Erst als sie fertig waren, wagte es Julian sich nach Kevin zu erkundigen. "Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?"

"Ja, hab ich gestern angerufen", begann Basti zu erzählen.


	9. Grüße in die Sonne

Etwas erstaunt sah Kevin auf das Display seines Handys. "Basti", murmelte er und zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment ranzugehen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihm immer noch nichts von der Trennung von Jule erzählt hatte. 

Und so, wie er Jule kannte, hatte der auch nichts gesagt. "Hey", meldete er sich etwas zögerlich. 

"Hey Kevin", meldete sich Basti lächelnd. "Grüße in die Sonne." 

"Oh ja, ich schick dir welche", erwiderte Kevin. 

"Und wie ist es so? Florida ist ja schon ein cooler Ort für ein Trainingslager." 

"Cooler wäre es ohne Trainingslager", meinte Kevin, "Aber ist echt cool." 

"Ich beneide dich ein bisschen", gab Basti zu. 

"Ja, ist auch wirklich schön. Und morgen haben wir einen freien Nachmittag." 

"Und da wird schon am Strand gechillt?" 

"Nee, wir wollen die Stadt unsicher machen. Strandliegen kann man überall." 

"Mhm, hast du auch wieder Recht. Obwohl ich echt gern am Strand liege..." 

"Ja, auch schön. Und du kannst nur auf dem Fußballplatz liegen - und frieren?" 

"Ja, war nicht schön heute. Und seit heute Nachmittag auch noch sauglatt." 

"Oh je - dann pass auf, dass dir nichts passiert." 

"Ich bin vorsichtig. Elena hat mir extra so Schneeketten für die Schuhe besorgt." 

"Oh, das ist gut", lachte Kevin. "Und wie geht’s sonst so?" 

"Gut. Ich war übrigens mit Julian essen." 

"Mit... Julian", wiederholte Kevin. Ihm war klar, was jetzt kam. 

"Ja, ganz genau. Der hat mir was echt Komisches erzählt. Er meinte, ihr wärd nicht mehr zusammen." 

"Das ist nicht komisch, sondern wahr." 

"Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?" 

"Weil... weil Winterpause war? Und weil es... ich will nicht drüber reden." 

"Aber wir sind Freunde, Kevin. Ich bin einer von einer halben Handvoll Leute, die überhaupt von euch wissen." 

"Ja, aber das... weiß wohl kaum jemand außer Jule und mir." 

Basti seufzte tief. "Es tut mir leid Kevin." 

"Es ging halt nicht..." 

"Die Gründe versteh ich. Aber es tut mir trotzdem leid. Weil ihr gut zusammengepasst habt. Und... weil ihr euch noch liebt - oder?" 

Kevin zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ja", murmelte er. 

"Jule... macht sich Sorgen um dich." 

"Muss er nicht." 

"Doch muss er. Weil er dich kennt. Und wir wollen beide nicht, dass du dich in deinem Kummer vergräbst." 

"Es... es geht schon wieder", meinte Kevin und gab damit zu, dass er sich zunächst wirklich vergraben hatte. 

"Wirklich? Hast du denn jemanden in Leverkusen, mit dem du reden kannst?" 

"Worüber denn? Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Es ist aus, hm?" 

"Trotzdem muss man mal darüber reden. Oder überhaupt, dass du auf Männer stehst. Wie sieht’s denn mit Bernd aus?" 

"Auf den steh ich nicht." 

Basti lachte auf. "Gut. Beruhigend zu wissen. Aber eigentlich meinte ich eher, ob du nicht mit ihm reden willst." 

"Mit Bernd? Nee. Aber ich muss mit niemandem reden, echt nicht." 

"Ich glaube, Julian hat es gut getan zu reden. Einfach... mal alles rauszulassen." 

"Ich komm langsam näher an die Mannschaft. Irgendwie... ich war mit den Gedanken immer bei Jule und bin hier gar nicht richtig angekommen", überlegte Kevin. 

"Deshalb lief es vermutlich auch so... schwankend bei dir. Du hattest ein paar gute Spiele, aber meistens warst du irgendwie... nicht bei der Sache." 

"Ja, das kann sein. Dann kann’s jetzt ja nur besser werden." 

"Neues Jahr, neues Glück, Kevin." 

"Ja, hoffentlich." 

"Gut. Dann will ich dich nicht länger stören. Außerdem ruft mein Bett nach mir. Aber wir telefonieren jetzt wieder regelmäßig, ok?" 

"Ja, versprochen." 

"Dann bis bald, Kevin", verabschiedete sich Basti. 

"Bis bald", lächelte Kevin und legte auf. Es hatte echt gut getan mit Basti zu sprechen. Und er war... erleichtert, dass die Wahrheit nun draußen war. Dass Basti Bescheid wusste und sie reden konnten. Und Jule auch, Jule hatte jetzt auch jemanden zum Reden. So hatten sie beide die Chance, endlich loszulassen. 

Kevin sah auf die Uhr - Basti würde gleich schlafen gehen, er selbst hatte das Nachmittagstraining gerade hinter sich und wartete auf seinen Termin zur Massage. Und danach gab es Abendessen und dann... mal gucken, was die Jungs für heute Abend so geplant hatten. Er würde sicher eine Beschäftigung finden und nicht über Jule grübeln. 

"Hey Kevin, du bist dran", riss ihn Karims Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. 

Kevin war ziemlich zusammengezuckt, dann lächelte er etwas gequält. "Bis später..." 

"Ja, bis später", sagte Karim, während Kevin in dem Massageraum verschwand. 

Die Massage war alles andere als angenehm, aber Kevin wusste, dass es gut tun würde, auch wenn er jetzt wirklich litt. Nach gut zwanzig Minuten war er endlich fertig. 

Kevin humpelte ziemlich leidend durch das Hotel in sein Zimmer. Zum Glück begegnete ihm niemand und er war auch noch nie so froh über ein Einzelzimmer gewesen, wie heute. So hörte niemand das Stöhnen, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Shit, seine Muskeln taten mehr weh als direkt nach der Verletzung. 

Er würde sich nie wieder bewegen können. Er würde verhungern! Und verdursten! Er konnte sich nicht einmal auf die Seite drehen um das Telefon zu erreichen. Kevin schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er mindestens 150 Jahre. Oder noch älter. 

Ein Klopfen riss Kevin aus seinen Gedanken. Mühsam schaffte er es den Kopf zu heben. "Ja?" rief er. 

"Kevin? Alles okay? Kies hat dich durch die Gegend humpeln gesehen." 

Toll. Er war also doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben. "Ja, alles super. Ich kann mich nicht mehr rühren, aber sonst ist alles toll." 

"Oh je - hat er dich richtig durchgeknetet? Lässt du mich mal rein?" 

"Die Tür ist so weit weg..." 

"Oh je, und du willst auf dem Bett bleiben? Soll ich dich alleine lassen - oder über den Balkon einbrechen?" 

Gegen seinen Willen musste Kevin lachen. "Nein warte, das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich versuche... zur Tür zu kommen." 

"Ich hab Geduld." Ein Lachen erklang durch die Tür. 

Mit einem Stöhnen richtete sich Kevin auf. "Komm schon, du bist Sportler", murmelte er und hievte sich hoch. Vorsichtig und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schlich er zur Tür und öffnete sie. 

Julian strahlte ihn an. "Na siehst du, du hast es geschafft." 

"Ja, aber jetzt bin ich total am Ende. Trägst du mich ins Bett?" 

Julian zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na du gehst ja ran Herr Volland." 

Kevin riss die Augen auf. "Das... das...", stammelte er. 

Julian lachte und schob Kevin ins Zimmer. "Ja, ich weiß. Mein Humor ist gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und gib mir mehr als zwei Bier und ich fang auch noch an für dich zu singen." 

"Das will ich sehen", forderte Kevin und humpelte zwei Schritt zum Bett. Sein Zimmer kam ihm auf einmal unendlich groß vor. 

"Ich soll jetzt zwei Bier trinken? Und wo soll ich die hernehmen? Hast du schon mal in die Minibar geguckt? Wasser und Apfelsaft. Nicht mal Cola gibt’s da drin!" 

"Zumindest kannst du mir mal ins Bett helfen", forderte Kevin. 

"Sicher? In ner halben Stunde gibt’s Essen, und du bist mir zu schwer um dich nach unten zu tragen." 

"Ich faste. Oder ich bestell mir was aufs Zimmer. Wenn ich irgendwie ans Telefon komme." 

Julian grinste. "Na komm schon. Wir wollen danach noch an den Pool. Einfach ein bisschen ausruhen, vielleicht was spielen oder so. Wär doch schade, wenn du das verpasst." 

"Ich weiß, aber ganz ehrlich? Ich hab echt Schiss, dass ich danach nicht mehr hochkomme." 

"Wirst du. Also, wir beide machen uns jetzt langsam auf den Weg nach unten. Bei deinem Tempo brauchen wir da bestimmt gute 20 Minuten. Damit wären wir dann rechtzeitig zum Essen da." 

"Du quälst mich." 

"Ich versorge dich mit Essen!" 

"Nein, du treibst mich an. Versorgen wäre, wenn du es mir hochbringen würdest." 

"Wenn du nett bittest, trag ich dir vielleicht nen Teller an den Tisch." 

Kevin seufzte leise. "Dann sei so lieb und bring mir was an den Tisch. Und mich nach dem Essen wieder hoch. Echt, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass mir mal was so wehgetan hat." 

"Da hilft nur eins: Bewegung, damit du den Schmerz rausläufst." 

"Sadist!" 

"Morgen wirst du mir dankbar sein." 

"Ich weiß ja nicht... du, kannst du herkommen und mir ein bisschen helfen? Die ersten Schritte?" Kevin ging wirklich wie auf Eiern. 

Julian grinste und trat neben Kevin. "Dann stützt dich mal auf mich, alter Mann." 

"Danke." Kevin legte ihm einen Arm um, und tatsächlich war das Laufen so einfacher. 

"Na guck mal, ich mach das richtig gut", grinste Julian. "Bin die geborene Laufstütze." 

"Du bist die perfekte Krücke", erwiderte Kevin das Grinsen. 

"Mhm, Julian die Krücke. Das eignet sich aber nicht als Superheldenname. Denk dir was anderes aus." 

"Okay...", nickte Kevin und überlegte, während sie langsam sein Zimmer verließen. "Was ist mit 'Julian, der Rollator' oder Julian, die Stütze'?" 

"Nein. Das gefällt mir alles nicht. Ich will was... Eindrucksvolles." 

"Julian, der Held der Invaliden? Retter der Lahmen? Rächer der Physiopfer?" 

"Oh ja, langsam wird’s besser. Mach weiter", grinste Julian. 

"Noch weiter?" 

Julian nickte. "Klar. Man soll doch immer weiter machen, wenn’s am schönsten ist." 

"Nee, nee, dann soll man aufhören, eindeutig." 

"Du hast Glück das wir am Aufzug angekommen sind." 

"Puh", machte Kevin übertrieben.

"Na dann rein mit dir in die Kabine." 

Vorsichtig humpelte Kevin hinein. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber die Bewegung hatte tatsächlich gut getan, seine Muskeln schmerzten nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Und Hunger hatte er langsam auch ziemlich. Zunächst lehnte er sich aber an die Wand der Aufzugkabine wartete, bis sie unten angekommen waren. Dann ging er langsam mit Julian zum Speisesaal. 

"Wird doch besser", bemerkte jetzt auch Julian, als er ihm die große, schwere Tür aufhielt. 

"Ja. Du hast offenbar recht gehabt mit der Bewegung." 

"Wir können ja nachher noch ein paar Schritte gehen, damit du dich morgen überhaupt rühren kannst", schlug Julian vor. 

"Warum eigentlich nicht? Ein bisschen durch die Parkanlage schlendern ist bestimmt ganz entspannend." 

"Schön", lächelte Julian ihn an und führte ihn dann zum Tisch. "Also, mein Versprechen steht - was möchtest du essen?" 

"Was leckeres", grinste Kevin. 

"Ich mach zwei Teller, und du kannst aussuchen, ja?", schlug Julian vor. 

Kevin nickte. 

Julian verschwand und kehrte einige Minuten später mit zwei gut gefüllten Tellern zurück. 

"So, such aus. Nudeln mit irgendwas Fleischigem hier, Reis und Fisch da." 

"Ich nehme den Fisch", sagte Kevin. Julian nickte und stellte den Teller vor ihm ab. 

"Dann guten Appetit!" 

"Dir auch", wünschte Kevin. Ganz kurz lächelte Julian ihn an, dann begannen sie beide zu essen. Das Essen war wirklich lecker und Kevin vergaß dabei sogar seine schmerzenden Muskeln. 

Die meldeten sich erst wieder, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Julian grinste. "Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen Öl trinken. So zum Schmieren." 

"Ja, gute Idee. Vielleicht hilft aber auch ein Bier oder so?" 

"Nach unserem Spaziergang", sagte Julian. "Du weißt doch, erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen." 

"Du bist ja schlimmer als unsere Trainer!", maulte Kevin - und dachte unbewusst an seinen Trainer in Hoffenheim. Auch ein Julian, und doch ganz anders als der kleine Zwieback hier. 

"Ich will nur das Beste für dich", verteidigte sich Julian. 

"Das sagen die Trainer auch immer..." Mühsam erhob sich Kevin. 

"Und erfahrungsgemäß haben sie damit auch noch recht."

"Du steckst mit ihnen unter einer Decke." Kevin musste leicht grinsen, mit Jule hatte er auch oft unter einer Decke gesteckt, meistens im Bett.

"Ich doch nicht! Ich bin total auf deiner Seite."

Kevin grummelte. "Und scheuchst mich hier."

"Damit du keine Schmerzen mehr hast."

"Da würden auch ein paar Tage Bettruhe helfen. Und Voltaren."

Julian lachte nur. "Also gönnen wir uns noch was Süßes, oder wollen wir gleich losmarschieren?"

"Süß ist so weit weg, oder? Dann lieber so gleich raus."

Julian seufzte. "Jetzt bist du gemein... aber gut, dann leiden wir jetzt beide."

"Du kannst ja was holen, und wir naschen draußen."

"Ja, das ist doch mal eine gute Idee. Dann warte kurz."

Kevin wartete zwar nicht, ging aber nur ganz langsam in Richtung Ausgang. Schneller war eh nicht möglich. Das Sitzen hatte die Verspannung in den Muskeln nicht unbedingt besser gemacht. Er würde einen schönen Spaziergang mit Julian machen, das würde ihm gut tun. Und Julian war enorm unterhaltsam - also die beste Ablenkung, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Sie suchten sich einen Weg in den großzügigen Hotelgarten und gingen langsam einen schönen Weg unter Palmen entlang. Julian hatte für sie beide einen Schokomuffin besorgt, den sie nun nebenbei aßen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich ganz allgemein - und Kevin versuchte sich zu beherrschen und nicht alle drei Schritte über seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu klagen.


	10. Zwieback, M&Ms und Gummibärchen

Schließlich kamen sie nach ihrem Rundgang wieder im Hotel an.

"Und? Geht‘s jetzt besser?", fragte Julian nach.

Kevin nickte. "Ja, der Schmerz ist fast verschwunden. Danke."

"Sehr gut. Und was hast du jetzt noch vor?"

"Keine Ahnung, was so geplant ist.'"

"Ruhe. Du hast keine Ahnung, was die vorhin beim Training mit uns durchgezogen haben", stöhnte Julian.

"Du armer!" grinste Kevin.

"Ja, hab mal Mitleid mit mir - hab schließlich auch welches mit dir." 

"Ich wäre froh, wenn ich wieder voll mittrainieren könnte..." 

"Kannst du doch bald", sagte Julian mit warmer, ruhiger Stimme. 

"Hoffentlich. Wenn ich viel Glück habe, kann ich sogar schon wieder hier in Orlando ins Training einsteigen. Falls ich mich bis dahin wieder richtig bewege kann", grinste Kevin. 

"Och, das wird schon. Morgen noch mal durch den Fleischwolf, dann geht das wieder." 

"Ja... aber immerhin haben wir dann übermorgen den Nachmittag frei - und wir können die Stadt unsicher machen." 

"Ja, das wird bestimmt schön", war Julian sicher. 

"Und hoffentlich erfolgreich. Wo deine Brüder ja so einiges von dir erwarten." 

"Klar, und wehe, ich schaff es nicht", lachte Julian. "Dann muss ich zu Hause Schuhe putzen und abwaschen." 

"Wenn du üben willst, darfst du gern mit meinen Schuhen anfangen", meinte Kevin grinsend. 

"Nein, danke, ich hab schon oft genug üben müssen." 

"Aber ich opfre mich gern. Und meine Spülmaschine ist über eine Pause bestimmt auch dankbar. Und mein Geschirr freut sich, wenn ein netter junger Mann es abwäscht und poliert." 

"Netter junger Mann, hm?", sah Julian ihn an. 

"Bist du doch. Höflich, gute Manieren." 

"Ich bemüh mich", meinte Julian leise. 

"Schaffst du ziemlich gut Julian", sagte Kevin. 

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Julian, wie seine Wangen ein wenig wärmer wurden. 

Schnell startete er ein Ausweichmanöver, ehe Kevin die rötliche Färbung erkennen konnte. "Also wenn du Lust hast können wir uns einen Film angucken, das ist nicht so anstrengend für uns arme alte Männer." 

"Alt", grinste Kevin. "Wie alt ist der kleine Schokozwieback eigentlich genau?" 

"Ich bin schon volljährig! Also... in Deutschland zumindest", brummte Julian. 

Kevin lachte. "Und hier in den USA brauchst du noch einen Babysitter?" 

"Was wird man hier auch erst mit 21 Volljährig? Das ist doch dämlich. Ich darf Auto fahren und alles, aber Alkohol trinken dürfte ich nicht." 

Kevin lachte auf, "Ja, die spinnen, die Amis. Aber manchmal sind sie doch trotzdem ganz niedlich." 

"Ja, sie haben ihre charmanten Züge." 

"Charmant?", fragte Kevin nach. "Ich dachte eher an kleine Hunde oder so." 

"Also Film gucken?" fragte Julian ehe er sich hier noch um Kopf und Kragen redete. 

"Ja, Film ist eine gute Idee. Hast du was mit, oder gucken wir mal, wie unsere Englischkenntnisse so sind?" 

"Ich hab was mit keine Angst", lachte Julian. "Ich glaub für nen englischen Film oder so fehlt mir heute die Konzentration." 

"Dann lass uns mal hochgehen", beschloss Kevin. Seine Beine taten zwar nicht mehr weh, aber trotzdem war ein Film mit hochgelegten Beinen ziemlich verführerisch. 

"Film gucken ohne Snacks geht aber nicht. Hast du was mit dabei?" 

"Pssst - das fragst du hier in aller Öffentlichkeit?" 

"Ähm... nein. Natürlich nicht. Das war ein Spaß", sagte Julian laut und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. "Niemand in Sicht. Oder meinst du die hören uns mit so Spezialmikros ab?" 

Kevin beugte sich näher zu ihm und wisperte, "Wir sind hier in den USA - ich würd es nicht ausschließen." 

"Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht nen Code überlegen", flüsterte Julian zurück. 

Kevin nickte. "Möhrchen", wisperte er dann. "Wir knabbern Möhrchen." 

"Ok, das ist gut", sagte Julian und grinste breit. "Also Kevin, hast du Möhrchen?" 

"Klar", erwiderte Kevin das Grinsen. "Ich bring ein paar Möhrchen mit." 

"Sehr gut. Dann sehen wir uns gleich bei mir." 

"Zimmer...?" 

"Ja. Das ist da wo ich schlafe. Du weißt schon... du hast auch so eins." 

"Ich wollte deine Zimmernummer haben, Zwieback. Ich weiß, dass du auch auf dem 4. Stock bist, aber welche Nummer?" 

"Ach so. 409." 

"Ahhh", machte Kevin übertrieben. "Dann in ein paar Minuten in Zimmer 409." 

"Ja, bis gleich", lächelte Julian. 

Ihre Wege trennten sich, und Kevin ging in sein Zimmer. 

Julian war echt knuffig. Ein bisschen verpeilt manchmal, aber sehr nett und lustig. 

Ein bisschen Jung auch, aber... ja, knuffig. 

Dabei waren sie nur vier Jahre auseinander. Aber Julian wirkte einfach jünger. Allein schon vom Aussehen her. 

Sein Gesicht würde tatsächlich noch auf eine Zwiebackpackung passen... 

Lächelnd ging Kevin ins Bad und machte sich etwas frisch, ehe er aus seinem Koffer den geschmuggelten Süßkram zog. 

Eine große Packung M&M mit Erdnüssen und eine Tüte Gummibärchen. 

Damit sollten sie den Film schön genießen können. 

Kevin verstaute alles unter seiner Trainingsjacke, dann ging er rüber zu Julians Zimmer. 

Er musste nicht mal klopfen, denn die Tür war nur angelehnt. 

Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf. "Julian?" 

"Im Bad", rief Julian zurück. "Aber komm rein und mach es dir bequem." 

"Tür zu - oder erwartest du noch jemanden?" 

"Außer dich und die Möhrchen nicht." 

Kevin lachte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und holte die Naschschätze raus. 

Wenig später kam Julian aus dem Bad - mit feuchten Haarspitzen und Cremeresten im Gesicht. 

Kevin konnte ein Schmunzeln nur schwer unterdrücken. 

"Also", sagte Julian und setzte sich zu ihm. "Du hast die Wahl. Wir können Deadpool gucken oder Suicide Squad." 

"Deadpool", beschloss Kevin. 

"Sehr schön", nickte Julian. 

"Dann starte mal den Film - und prüf, ob die Möhrchen frisch sind", forderte Kevin ihn auf. 

"Die sehen sehr frisch aus", grinste Julian und startete den Film. 

"Knackig - diese hier zumindest", reichte Kevin ihm die M&Ms. 

"Welche Farbe magst du am liebsten?" fragte Julian. 

"Bei M&Ms? Blau", beschloss er und griff zu. 

"Gut, ich mag die roten", sagte Julian und schnappte sich zwei Rote. "Dann kommen wir uns ja nicht in die Quere." 

Kevin guckte ihn etwas irritiert an. "Und wer isst die armen grünen und gelben?" 

"Wenn die anderen alle sind, dann bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig. Außer, wir machen dann bei den Gummibärchen weiter. Allerdings gibt’s da keine Blauen für dich..." 

"Nur in den Sondereditionen, aber die gibt’s gerade nicht. Aber die blauen Gummibärchen sind der Hammer!" 

"Blaue Gummibärchen? Na ich weiß ja nicht... das klingt so, als wären da ein paar Bärchen viel lieber Schlümpfe geworden, haben es aber nicht geschafft. Das ist ganz schön traurig, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt." 

"Du spinnst, Zwieback! Die blauen mögen Blaubeere, die Schlümpfe essen bekanntlich Schlumpfbeeren." 

"Und Schlumpfbeeren sind rot. Also müssten Schlümpfe ja eigentlich rot sein! Also... sind rote Gummibärchen dann verkleidete Schlümpfe, die viel lieber rot wären?" fragte Julian breit grinsend. 

Kevin brauchte einen Moment um Julians Gedanken zu folgen. "Rote Gummibärchen sind was? Verkleidete Schlümpfe? Lass sie uns essen, das wird mir zu gefährlich." 

"Soll ich es dir aufmalen?" bot Julian lachend an. 

"Nein, bitte nicht..." 

"Ist auch besser. Ich kann ganz schlecht Schlümpfe malen. Und ich hab keine rote Farbe. Blaue auch nicht... Das würde ein schreckliches Bild werden." 

"Lass uns lieber den Film gucken", bat Kevin. 

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Soll ein toller Film sein." 

Kevin seufzte, Julian konnte ziemlich anstrengend sein, merkte er jetzt. 

Julian sah zu ihm. "Ich... rede zu viel, oder?" 

"Nein, nur bisschen... viel dummes Zeug - nicht böse sein, ja?" 

"Bin ich nicht. Ich hab nen Hang dazu... Gib mir einfach nen Tritt, wenn’s zu viel wird." 

"Ich versuchs erstmal mit Anstupsen, ja? Film?" 

"Oh ja, sorry", sagte Julian mit inzwischen deutlich geröteten Wangen. "Dann... Film ab!" 

"Danke", lächelte Kevin ihn an und griff blind in die M&Ms-Tüte. 

Julian nickte und lehnte sich zurück um sich völlig auf den Film zu konzentrieren. 

Ganz ruhig und konzentriert sahen sie beide zusammen den Film. 

Und er war wirklich gut. Eine tolle Mischung aus Action und Humor und Spannung und extrem coolen Sprüchen. 

Schließlich lief der Abspann, und unbewusst atmeten beide jetzt durch. 

"Der war richtig gut", sagte Julian. 

"Ja, das war er", stimmte Kevin zu. Und es war schön gewesen ihn mit Julian zusammen zu sehen. 

Gemütlich und irgendwie vertraut. 

Julian sah zwischen sie. "Ups", machte er und grinste. 

"Was denn?" fragte Kevin. 

"Wir haben... alles aufgegessen." 

"Echt?" fragte Kevin ein wenig schockiert. 

"Ja - echt. Kein Gummibärchen, kein M&M mehr da..." 

"Du weißt was das heißt, oder?" 

"Was heißt das?", wollte Julian wissen. 

"Extrarunden." 

"So ein böses Wort aus so einem hübschen Mund", knurrte Julian. 

"Ich sag nur... hübscher Mund?" 

"Das... das hab ich nicht gesagt, oder?"; fragte Julian und wurde knallrot. 

"Doch das hast du. Ich würde allerdings zu deinen Gunsten annehmen, dass da der Zuckerschock aus dir spricht." 

"Ja, bitte", murmelte Julian peinlich berührt. 

"Schon ok Julian", sagte Kevin und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich glaube ich verschwinde dann mal auf mein Zimmer." 

"Ja... dann... gute Nacht." 

"Dir auch. Schlaf gut."

Kevin fühlte Julians Blick in seinem Rücken, als er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Hier drehte er sich noch einmal zu Julian um.

"Bis morgen", sagte Julian.

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Kevin und ging bemüht gerade und schnell zu seinem Zimmer. Die Ruhe hatte seinen Muskeln zwar gut getan, er merkte sie aber noch immer.

Daran würde aber hoffentlich ein erholsamer Schlaf was ändern. Und morgen früh würde er wieder eine Runde schwimmen gehen. 

Er machte sich fertig und legte sich dann ins Bett. Ein letzter Blick aufs Handy - diesmal konnte er es sich verkneifen die alten Fotos aus Hoffenheim anzusehen.

Er wusste von Basti, dass es Jule so einigermaßen gut ging und das war ihm im Moment genug.

Sie mussten sich wirklich voneinander lösen!

Und dazu war es notwendig, erstmal keinen Kontakt zu haben. Später, wenn es nicht mehr so wehtat, konnten sie wieder anfangen zu telefonieren.

So lange würde er sich ablenken - mit Julian zum Beispiel. Der Junge war echt knuffig, so verpeilt und voller Freude und Fantasie.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.


	11. Mittagsschlaf auf Rezept

Es war früh am Morgen, als ein kräftiger Tritt Julian in Hoffenheim aufweckte. Und ein Schreien, nein, eher ein jämmerliches Weinen. "Ach Maxi", murmelte Julian mitfühlend.

Die Nacht war immer wieder unterbrochen worden, so dass Julian sich wie gerädert fühlte.

Maxi fühlte sich elend, das merkte Julian deutlich, hatte noch immer Durchfall und sich in der Nacht auch noch übergeben. Jetzt lag er nassgeschwitzt neben Julian im Bett und sah seinen Vater leidend an.

"Ach Spatz, ich würde dir das so gern abnehmen", sagte Julian und strich Maxi über den Kopf. 

Die Haare waren nass, und Maxi fühlte sich noch immer zu warm an. 

"Ich werde gleich nochmal den Arzt anrufen", murmelte Julian. 

Er richtete sich auf, schob sich aus dem Bett - und wurde gleich von Maxi zurückgerufen. Ein klägliches "Papa", und dann weinte Maxi. 

Julian brach es fast das Herz. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass es seinem Kleinen so schlecht ging. 

"Ach Maxi", wisperte er und streichelte dem Kleinen noch einmal über den Kopf, drückte ihm sein Schaf in die Hand und suchte dann nach seinem Handy, irgendwo in einer Hosentasche musste es doch sein. 

Endlich fand er es - natürlich nicht in der Hosentasche sondern auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. 

Maxi jammerte jetzt deutlicher und ungeduldiger. 

"Alles gut, bin ja da", sagte Julian und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo der die Visitenkarte mit der Telefonnummer hingetan hatte. 

Als Maxi noch lauter weinte, gab sich Julian geschlagen. Er setzte sich aufs Bett, zog Maxi an sich und suchte über das Handy im Internet nach der Praxis. 

Hoffentlich war schon jemand da, es war ja doch ziemlich früh. 

Wie befürchtet meldete sich nur ein Band. "Liebe Eltern, liebe Patienten, hier ist die Kinderarztpraxis von Dr. Bertram. Wir sind ab acht Uhr erreichbar. In Notfällen wenden Sie sich bitte an den Ärztlichen Notdienst..." Es wurden noch einige Telefonnummern und Anlaufstellen durchgesagt, dann endete die Durchsage. 

"So ein Mist", murmelte Julian und sah Maxi an. "Dann müssen wir doch die Karte suchen." 

Er angelte nach Maxis Fläschchen mit dem inzwischen kalten Fencheltee, vielleicht würde ihn das erstmal beschäftigen. 

"Hier trinkt ein bisschen", sagte Julian sanft. "Und dann lässt du Papa kurz suchen, damit wir schnell den Arzt anrufen können." 

Maxi trank tatsächlich, und Julian hatte Zeit in seinen Hosentaschen zu suchen, bis er endlich die Karte in der Hand hielt. 

"Alexander", murmelte Julian und einen Moment sah er den unglaublich attraktiven Mann vor sich. 

Alexander, der Kinderarzt mit der warmen Stimme und den tollen Augen. 

Er spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. 

Er freute sich darauf ihn anzurufen, seine Stimme zu hören, besonders nach der letzten Nacht. 

"Dann rufen wir Dr. Alex mal an, nicht wahr Maxi?" sagte Julian und wählte die Handynummer, die der Arzt auf die Rückseite der Karte notiert hätte. 

"Bertram?", meldete sich die erwartet ruhige, warme Stimme. 

"Dr. Bertram, hier ist Julian Nagelsmann. Sie hatten gestern meinen Sohn untersucht. Maxi." 

"Ah, Ju... Herr Nagelsmann", begrüßte ihn der Arzt. "Sie klingen müde... war eine anstrengende Nacht?" 

"Das können Sie laut sagen", seufzte Julian. "Maxi geht es nicht wirklich besser." 

"Dann kommen Sie am besten heute Morgen noch mal vorbei." 

Irgendwie hatte Julian gehofft, dass der Arzt anbieten würde, bei ihm vorbeizukommen, aber das war natürlich dämlich. "Wann kann ich denn vorbeikommen? Ich muss heute wieder zum Training und gegen 9 wollte die Tagesmutter herkommen." 

"Ich bin ab halb acht in der Praxis, kommen Sie doch dann gleich vorbei." 

"Danke. Das ist unglaublich nett von Ihnen." 

"Ich mach’s gerne", sagte der Arzt - und Julian meinte ihn dabei lächeln zu hören. 

"Dann... dann bin ich um halb 8 da. Mit Maxi." 

"Gut, bis gleich", verabschiedete sich der Arzt und legte auf. 

Mit einem dämlichen Grinsen sah Julian das Handy an, bis Maxis Weinen ihn in die Realität zurückholte. 

"Oh je, Maxi, mein Süßer“, murmelte er und streichelte dem Kleinen über den Kopf und nahm ihn dann hoch. "Wollen wir dich schnell anziehen und dann los zu Doktor Bertram?" 

Und vorher würde er ihn wohl noch einmal wickeln müssen. 

"Na, wollen wir dich noch mal abduschen?" 

Maxi schniefte leicht und sah seinen Vater weiter leidend an. 

"Ach, armer Schatz", meinte Julian mitfühlend. "Komm, ab ins Bad, und dann ziehen wir dich an und fahren los, ja?" 

Sanft hob er Maxi hoch und trug ihn ins Bad, wo er ihn erst abduschte, dann neu wickelte und anzog. 

Er setzte den Kleinen auf den Fußboden im Schlafzimmer und zog sich dann selbst schnell an und packte Maxi ins Auto. Kurz nach halb acht kamen sie an. 

Julian war einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Man sah ihm die Erschöpfung deutlich an, dagegen konnte er nichts machen. "Außerdem geht es hier um Maxi, nicht um mich", murmelte er. 

Er stieg aus, wickelte Maxi wieder in die Decke, dachte auch an das Schaf und trug seinen Sohn dann in die Praxis. 

Er klingelte und wenig später öffnete ihm der Arzt persönlich die Tür. 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er Julian mit einem warmen Lächeln. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte Julian und erwiderte das Lächeln. Gott, der Kerl sah wirklich genauso gut aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. 

"Kommt doch rein", sprach er jetzt Maxi an, "dann guck ich mir noch mal an was du hast." 

"Das... das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass Sie so früh Zeit für uns haben", sagte Julian und folgte dem Arzt in die Praxis. 

"Ich weiß doch, dass Sie sehr beschäftigt sind." Er führte sie durch die Praxis in einen der Behandlungsräume. Dabei kamen sie an der kleinen Küche vorbei. "Kaffee?", bot der Arzt an. 

"Das wäre wundervoll", sagte Julian. 

"Gehen Sie schon mal durch, Zimmer drei, ich komm gleich nach." 

Julian nickte und ging den Flur entlang bis zur Tür mit der Nummer 3. 

Er betrat den freundlich-bunten Behandlungsraum. Die ganze Praxis war kindgerecht bunt eingerichtet, mit bunten Bildern an den Wänden und Bilderbüchern und Spielzeug in einer Kiste unter der obligatorischen Liege. 

"Guck mal Maxi", sagte Julian als er ein rotes Feuerwehrauto in der Kiste entdeckte. "Ist das nicht ein tolles Auto?" 

Maxi würdigte das Auto keines Blickes, sondern hielt nur sein Schaf an sich gedrückt. Er wirkte, als würde er gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen. 

"Schon gut Schatz, der Arzt guckt dich gleich nochmal an und dann geht es dir bestimmt bald besser." 

Er hielt Maxi jetzt auf dem Arm und streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken. 

Nur wenig später kam der Arzt mit zwei Tassen Kaffee ins Zimmer. "Ich hoffe Sie trinken Ihren Kaffee schwarz. Die Milch war schlecht..." 

"Heute würde ich alles trinken", grinste Julian schief, "Sonst ist mir Milch schon lieber." Dankbar nahm er die Tasse an und trank den heißen, ziemlich starken Kaffee. 

"Ich auch", lachte der Arzt. "Ist meine eigene Schuld. Meine Sprechstundenhilfen trinken beide keinen Kaffee, also besorg ich mir Milch und Kaffee selbst. Und... ich schaff es nicht immer zum Einkaufen." 

"Das kenn ich", gestand Julian. "Wenn ich vom Verein komme, sind die Läden zu." 

"Dann scheint Ihr Job auch ziemlich zeitraubend zu sein." 

"Oh ja, hatte ich vorher nicht gedacht. Vielleicht bin ich auch zu genau und zu pedantisch. 

"Aber das scheint völlig richtig zu sein, wenn man sich anguckt, wie gut Hoffenheim in der Hinrunde war. So und jetzt gucken wir uns mal den kleinen Mann an." 

"Na komm, Maxi", lächelte Julian seinen Sohn an und packte ihn aus. "Er hat noch immer Durchfall und sich heute Nacht auch übergeben." 

"Wie hat er die Medikamente vertragen?" 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sehr geholfen haben." 

"Mhm", machte der Arzt nachdenklich. 

"Fieber ist ein bisschen runter, aber immer noch über 38." 

"Im Moment geht das leider um", sagte der Arzt und sah Julian an. "Ich hab bestimmt fünf Patienten, denen es ähnlich wie Maxi geht." 

Julian nickte. "Ich weiß, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, aber es geht Maxi so schlecht. Er ist sonst so fröhlich und aktiv, und jetzt möchte er die ganze Zeit nur weinen." 

"Das ist schwer zu ertragen, ich weiß. Und das schlimmste ist, dann man den Kleinen kaum helfen kann." 

"Gibt es nichts, was man ihm geben kann?" 

"Ich schreib Ihnen ein paar Zäpfchen auf", sagte der Arzt. "Gegen die Übelkeit." 

"Das ist gut, dann leidet er hoffentlich nicht mehr so." 

Der Arzt lächelte und füllte schnell ein Rezept aus. "Heute kommt eine Tagesmutter um auf Maxi aufzupassen?" fragte er dabei. 

"Ja, genau - bis um vier, dann bin ich wieder für ihn da." 

"Wenn Sie möchten, dann komme ich nach Feierabend noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbei und gucke nach Maxi." 

Julian lächelte, das hatte er ja schon für den Morgen erhofft. "Das wäre sehr schön", antwortete er so zurückhaltend wie er konnte. 

"Dann schreiben Sie mir mal Ihre Adresse auf", sagte der Arzt und schob Julian ein Stück Papier und einen Stift über den Tisch. 

Julian notierte seine Straße und Hausnummer und kurzentschlossen auch seine Handynummer. "Falls... " und dann fiel ihm keine Ausrede ein. 

"Mir was dazwischen kommt oder es später wird", sagte Dr. Bertram mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ja, genau", nickte Julian zustimmend - und erwiderte das Lächeln. 

"Wenn ich Ihnen noch was raten darf?" 

"Ja?" 

"Legen Sie sich heute Mittag ein Stündchen hin. Sie sehen müde aus und sowohl Ihr Junge, als auch Ihre Mannschaft braucht Sie fit." 

Julian lächelte den Arzt an. "Ich werde es versuchen." 

"Das war eine ärztliche Anweisung", grinste Dr. Bertram. "Soll ich Ihnen ein Rezept für eine Runde Mittagsschlaf ausstellen?" 

"Damit ich es meinem Co-Trainer vorlegen kann?" Verdammt, was sah der Arzt gut aus, wenn er so grinste! 

Der Arzt lachte. "Wenn’s hilft, tun Sie das." 

Julian sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss los", bemerkte er dann bedauernd. "Maxi muss nach Hause, ich würd die Tagesmuttern gern noch fünf Minuten kennenlernen, und dann muss ich zum Training los." 

"Natürlich. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend", sagte der Arzt und schob schnell ein "Wenn ich nach Maxi gucke" hinterher.

Julian schmunzelte - und hoffte, dass er da nicht zu viel hinein interpretierte.

Erstmal zog er jetzt Maxi wieder an.

Dr. Bertram - den er insgeheim schon Alex nannte - blieb dabei sitzen und trank seinen Kaffee.

"So Maxi, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Julian, als sein Sohn wieder warm eingepackt war.

"Dann wünsch ich einen schönen Tag", lächelte der Arzt ihn an. "Und denken Sie an meine Verordnung für gestresste Eltern."

"Ich werde die Anweisung befolgen", lachte Julian. 

"Dann ist gut - wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, hm, Maxi?"

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Julian und verließ das Behandlungszimmer.

Als die Tür zur Praxis hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, blieb er einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. "Was war das, Maxi?", fragte er seinen Sohn leise.

Dr. Alex hatte... mit ihm geflirtet. Oder täuschte er sich und der Arzt war einfach nur nett und freundlich?

Nein, man bot dem Vater eines Patienten keinen Kaffee an, so früh am Morgen ließ man ihn auch nicht in seine Praxis - und bot dann auch nicht an abends vorbeizukommen!

Julian wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Klar, der Arzt war unglaublich attraktiv und nett war er offenbar auch. Und er konnte gut mit Kindern umgehen.

Aber wieso flirtete er mit ihm, dem Trainer eines Bundesligavereins und Vater eines Sohnes?

Alexander musste doch davon ausgehen, dass Julian nicht schwul war. 

Warum versuchte er es trotzdem? Oder... war er neu hier in der Stadt und suchte einfach Freunde und Bekannte?

Die Praxis hatte er ja neu übernommen, das sprach tatsächlich dafür, dass er erst kürzlich hergezogen war.

Mit diesen Überlegungen war er inzwischen zu Hause angekommen. Maxi war im Kindersitz eingeschlafen, schon beim Arzt war er sehr ruhig und müde gewesen. Vorsichtig trug Julian ihn in die Wohnung und legte ihn auf den Fußboden auf eine Wolldecke - in seinem Kinderbettchen wollte er sicher nicht schlafen, wenn die Tagesmutter da war.

Julian warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte tatsächlich noch Zeit um schnell etwas zu frühstücken.

Maxi schlief jetzt ruhig, auf der Decke, zugedeckt und mit dem Schaf im Arm. Julian ließ jedoch die Türen auf, so dass er Maxi jederzeit hören konnte. Was er jedoch hörte, als er gerade seinen Toast aß, war die Türklingel.

Die Tagesmutter war pünktlich, das war schon mal sehr positiv. 

Als Julian dann seinen Toast schnell mit zu heißem Kaffee runtergespült hatte und die Tür öffnete, stand ihm eine freundlich lächelnde Frau in den Dreißigern gegenüber. "Guten Morgen", wünschte sie ihm.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Julian und schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Kommen Sie rein. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?" 

"Ja, gerne. Dann können Sie mir gleich mal ein wenig von Maxi erzählen."

Julian nickte und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer mit der offenen Küche. "Setzten Sie sich", sagte er und deutete zum Esstisch während er eine zweite Tasse holte und Kaffee eingoss.

"Ah, da ist Maxi ja", sah sie auf den kleinen, schlafenden Jungen. "Und Fieber hat er..."

"Und Durchfall", seufzte Julian. "Ich war heute Morgen noch einmal mit ihm beim Arzt und hab Zäpfchen verschrieben bekommen."

"Das ist gut, die wirken meist recht schnell." Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Entschuldigung, ich sollte mich ja erstmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Maria Schaller, ich bin gelernte Kinderkrankenschwester, und seit drei Jahren mache ich diese Notfallbetreuung. Seit mein Jüngster in der Schule ist."

"Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass Sie so spontan Zeit haben", sagte Julian. "Maxis Mutter hat sich am Fuß verletzt und ist damit außer Gefecht gesetzt."

"Für genau solche Notfälle sind wir da", erklärte Frau Schaller. 

"Also... was wollen Sie noch von mir wissen?"

"Vor allem, wo Sie im Notfall erreichbar sind. Ob ich Medikamente geben darf - das müssten Sie dann noch unterschreiben. Auch, welche Medikamente. Und was sonst so zu beachten ist - was Maxi so mag und was nicht."

Julian nickte und schrieb ihr schnell seine Kontaktdaten auf. "Ich nehme das Handy dann heute ausnahmsweise mit zum Training, schreib Ihnen aber auch die Büronummer auf. Die Nummer von Dr. Bertram und von Verena, Maxis Mutter, schreib ich auch gleich auf."

Frau Schaller nickte, und nachdem Julian die Medikamente und das Rezept von Dr. Bertram geholt und ein bisschen von Maxi erzählt hatte, musste er schon los.

Er warf zum Abschied noch einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Maxi, gab ihm aber keinen Kuss um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Dann musste er sich beeilen. Er musste noch das zweite Training vorbereiten, dass er ja nur zum Teil begleiten konnte. In der Mittagspause konnte er da nicht tun, das hatte er Alex... Dr. Bertram ja versprechen müssen.

Und eine Runde Schlaf klang auch viel zu verlockend um groß dagegen zu protestieren.


	12. Dr. Alex macht Hausbesuche

Er fuhr auf direktem Weg zum Vereinsgelände und ging in sein Büro. Er hatte zwar am Vortag gut vorgearbeitet, aber ein paar Sachen - man konnte immer etwas verbessern und das versuchte er. 

Allerdings klopfte es schon eine halbe Stunde später an seine Tür. 

"Komm rein", rief er über seinen Laptop gebeugt. 

Basti schob sich ins Büro. "Morgen Trainer." 

"Morgen", grüßte der und grinste ihn kurz an. 

"Na wie geht’s dem Krümel?" 

"Nicht gut." Julian speicherte seine bisherige Arbeit und sah Basti jetzt richtig an. "Wird nicht besser, wir waren heute Morgen noch mal beim Arzt, und jetzt ist so Notfalltagesmutter bei ihm." 

"Scheiße", sagte Basti. 

"Ja, und man kann wohl nicht viel machen außer abzuwarten. Er kriegt zwar Medikamente, aber im Grunde muss er da durch." 

"Ist wie bei uns, wenn wir Magen-Darm haben. Da müssen wir auch durch. Ist nur blöd, dass seine Mama jetzt auch nicht da ist. Was machte die Tagesmutti denn für nen Eindruck?" 

"Sehr gut. Eine ganz ruhige, hat selbst Kinder - deswegen muss ich um vier zu Hause sein. Sie ist Kinderkrankenschwester." 

"Dann müssen wir uns beim zweiten Training als ranhalten", grinste Basti. 

"Oder ich übergebe euch dann rechtzeitig an Armin." 

Basti seufzte. "Ja, wenn’s sein muss. Es... es gibt da aber was, über das ich mit dir reden wollte. Bevor es durch die Presse geistert." 

"Oh - was denn?", fragte Julian nach. 

Basti nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. "Ich hab ein Wechselangebot." 

Julian schluckte leicht. "Und das willst du annehmen?" 

"Ist ein gutes Angebot. Ein verlockendes Angebot. Den Bayern sagt man nicht so leicht ab... Fix ist noch nichts, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du aus allen Wolken fällst." 

Julian nickte. "Ja, den Bayern sagt man nicht so leicht ab", wiederholte er. Auch, wenn viele dort schon gescheitert sind, sagte man ihnen nicht ab. "Ist schon eine interessante Sache." 

"Und es wäre nicht so weit weg. Elena würde gern in der Nähe ihrer Familie bleiben." 

"Ich fänd’s sehr schade - nicht nur, weil du hier echt ein wichtiger Spieler bist. Kapitän, Führungsspieler,, Nationalspieler... Aber du bist auch ein Freund geworden." Und er würde schon der zweite innerhalb kürzester Zeit sein, der geht. 

"Mir fällt es auch nicht leicht Julian. Ich hab hier so viel geschafft und den tollsten Trainer überhaupt. Aber... so eine Chance bekommt ein Fußballer nur einmal. Es gibt einige wenige Vereine, denen man nicht absagen kann. Und in Deutschland ist das vermutlich nur der FCB. Und eventuell Dortmund." 

"Also bist du weg, wenn die Vereine sich einigen", stellte Julian fest. 

"Vermutlich ja. Und... Niklas wohl auch. Die Bayern wollen uns beide." 

"Och nee", murrte Julian. "Gleich ihr Beide. Im Sommer schon Kevin..." 

"Sieh es als Kompliment. Du hast uns so gut gemacht, dass wir so begehrt sind." 

"Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen mal weniger erfolgreich zu sein." 

"Wir bleiben aber trotzdem Freunde, oder?" 

"Ja, natürlich!" 

Basti lächelte erleichtert. "Gut. Das wollte ich nur loswerden bevor wir mit dem Training anfangen." 

Julian seufzte leise. "Damit sollten wir auch anfangen, oder?" 

"Wär ganz gut." 

"Dann raus mit dir." Julian griff seine Jacke, sein Handy, sein Notizbrett und folgte ihm. 

Basti lief schon voraus um sich mit den anderen warmzulaufen und Julian sah ihm hinterher. 

Langsam folgte er ihn - und kämpfte mit sich Frau Schaller anzurufen um zu hören wie es Maxi ging. 

Das würde er in der Pause machen, nicht vorher. 

Und vielleicht auch dann nicht, schließlich wollte er sich aufs Ohr hauen. 

Wenn es war, dann würde sich Frau Schaller schon melden. 

Mit diesem Entschluss ging er runter zum Trainingsplatz und zog das erste Training durch, viel Kondition, dazu ein paar Spielchen mit dem Ball, um die Jungs bei Laune zu halten. 

Er war zufrieden mit der Leistung und schickte die Jungs pünktlich zum Duschen. 

Er selbst ging in sein Büro, nahm sich einen Apfel, zwei Müsliriegel, trank eine kleine Flasche Wasser und legte sich dann auf das Sofa, das er damals für Kevin angeschafft hatte. 

Inzwischen hatte ihm das Sofa schon gute Dienste geleistet. 

Und auch heute war er froh, dass er es hatte. Dazu hatte er eine Decke, die er sich irgendwann im Fanshop besorgt hatte - er legte sich hin, deckte sich zu und war schon eingeschlafen. 

"Julian? Julian bist du da?" 

Julian schlug die Augen auf. "Ja?" 

Die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete sich und Armin streckte den Kopf herein. "Oh, du hast geschlafen. Tut mir leid." 

"Bin schon wach... was gibt’s?" 

"Das zweite Training fängt bald an." 

"Okay, ich komm... das heißt, hast du einen Moment..." Julian stand auf und rieb sich über die Augen, dann versuchte er seine Haare zu glätten. "Ich muss gegen halb vier los, da müsstest du weitermachen." 

"Klar kein Problem. Geht es Maxi noch nicht besser?" 

"Nein, ich hab zwar eine Betreuung für ihn, aber eben nur bis vier." 

"Dann sollten wir uns morgen vielleicht mal zusammensetzen und die nächsten Tage planen. Vor allem wenn’s um die Testspiele geht. Wir haben morgen das erste Spiel." 

Julian seufzte. "Ja, und das ist nach vier. Aber da muss ich dabei sein." 

"Wär schon besser", nickte Armin. 

"Ich guck, was ich machen kann." Vielleicht konnte Frau Schaller ja länger bleiben, wenn ihre Kinder nach der Schule zu ihm kämen. Oder sie nahm Maxi mit." 

Aber wenn Maxi so krank war, ging das kaum. Aber irgendwas würde ihm schon einfallen. 

Zunächst musste er sich aber auf das Training konzentrieren, und das tat er auch, bis der Wecker seines Handys um zwanzig vor vier ansprang. 

Julian gab Armin ein Zeichen. Die Jungs hatte er bei Trainingsbeginn schon informiert, dass er früher wegmusste, deshalb verabschiedete er sich nicht groß, sondern verschwand schnell vom Platz. 

Pünktlich um zehn vor war er zu Hause. 

Er hastete die Treppe hoch und schloss die Tür auf. 

"Guck mal, da kommt dein Papa", hörte er Frau Schaller leise zu Maxi sagen. 

"Hallo Frau Schaller", sagte Julian. "Ist alles glatt gegangen?" 

"Ja, Maxi war sehr lieb." Frau Schaller saß mit Maxi auf dem Schoß auf einem Sessel und sah mit ihm zusammen ein Bilderbuch an. 

Julian lächelte erleichtert. "Das freut mich. Und wie geht’s meinem Schatz?" 

"Nur ein bisschen besser. Manchmal ist so ein Virus ziemlich hartnäckig." 

Julian trat zu ihnen und gab Maxi einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Sie fühlte sich noch immer zu heiß an, aber immerhin sah Maxi ihn jetzt etwas wacher an. 

"Komm her mein Schatz, Frau Schaller muss jetzt los", sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln und nahm Maxi hoch. 

"Soll ich morgen wiederkommen?"; fragte sie. 

"Das wäre sehr nett, es gibt allerdings ein Problem. Wir haben morgen ein Testspiel und zwar am späten Nachmittag..." 

Frau Schaller überlegte. "Das wird schwierig..." 

"Hab ich befürchtet. Aber wenn Sie am Vormittag kommen würden, würde mir das schon sehr helfen. Für den Rest überleg ich mir was." 

"Wie lange wäre das?", fragte Frau Schaller. 

"Eine Stunde. Die Testspiele gehen selten über volle 90 Minuten." 

"Wann wären Sie wieder hier?" 

"Normalerweise gibt’s nach dem Spiel eine Analyse mit dem Trainerteam, aber die kann ich auf den folgenden Morgen verschieben. Ich denke, ich wäre gegen 18 Uhr wieder zu Hause." 

"Meine Tochter kommt alleine zurecht... mein Sohn hat Handball, bis fünf. Wenn er anschließend hier herkommen könnte...?" 

Julian nickte sofort. "Gern. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann." 

Frau Schaller lächelte. "Ich helfe gerne wo ich kann." 

"Danke", sagte Julian nur erneut. 

"Ich komme dann morgen so wie heute?" 

"Ja, das wäre perfekt." 

"Okay, dann machen wir das." 

Julian brachte Frau Schaller noch zur Tür, dann ging er mit Maxi auf dem Arm zurück zum Sofa. 

"So, mein Schatz - wie geht es dir jetzt?" 

Maxi sah ihn an und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. "Papa." 

Julian konnte nicht anders, er musste Maxi anlächeln. "Geht dir wirklich etwas besser, was, mein Kleiner? War Frau Schaller lieb zu dir?" 

Maxi lächelte leicht und streckte dann die Arme nach seinem Kuscheltier aus, das auf dem Sessel lag. 

"Dein Schäfchen, hm?" 

Maxi nickte heftig. Etwas mühsam stand Julian auf und holte das Schäfchen. Maxi schnappte es sich sofort und drückte es fest an sich. Dabei brabbelte er leicht vor sich hin. 

"Ja, das Schäfchen passt auf dich auf, hm?" 

Julian sah auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten hier noch ein bisschen aufräumen, bevor Dr. Alex kommt, was meinst du?" 

"Ale", brabbelte Maxi leise. 

Julian lachte. "Ja genau Alex mit den hübschen Augen." 

Mit Maxi auf dem Arm räumte er ein bisschen auf und guckte dann in den Kühlschrank, ob er vielleicht etwas zu Abend kochen konnte. 

Es war noch Gemüse da und er hatte Käse, also entschloss er sich einen schnellen Gemüseauflauf zu machen. 

Der Auflauf war gerade im Ofen, als es klingelte.

Julian sah zu Maxi. "Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. 

Maxi griff nach seinen Haaren. 

Julian lachte. "Ok, jetzt werden sie wohl perfekt liegen. Dann machen wir dem netten Arzt mal auf." 

Er trug Maxi zur Tür und drückte den Summer, gleichzeitig öffnete er die Tür. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alexander - Dr. Bertram korrigierte sich Julian in Gedanken - vor ihm stand. 

"Guten Abend", wünschte er Julian, dann sah er Maxi an. "Hm, du hast wohl noch immer Fieber, was?" 

"Guten Abend und kommen Sie erstmal rein", bat Julian und hielt ihm die Tür auf. 

"Ja, gerne", lächelte Alex... Dr. Bertram... ihn an. 

"Ihren Mantel können Sie einfach hier aufhängen", sagte Julian und deutete zum Garderobenständer. 

Dr. Bertram hängte seinen dunklen Wollmantel auf und zog auch die Schuhe aus. Er nahm seine Tasche, die er kurz abgestellt hatte, und folgte Julian in das Wohnzimmer. 

"Also, wie hat Maxi den Tag bei seiner Tagesmutter überstanden?" fragte Alex, während er sich ein wenig neugierig umsah. 

"Lief wohl gut - sie ist Kinderkrankenschwester und wirklich lieb. Als ich nach Hause kam, hatte sie mit Maxi ein Bilderbuch angeguckt." 

"Hört sich gut an. Und Maxi wirkt auch ein bisschen besser, als heute Morgen." 

"Ja, nicht mehr ganz so müde und... leidend." 

"Hat er was gegessen?" 

Julian zögerte, das hatte er die Tagesmutter gar nicht gefragt. Dann aber sah er einen Zettel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem sie notiert hatte, wann er getrunken hatte, wie hoch sein Fieber gewesen war, und dass er gegen drei Uhr einen Zwieback geknabbert hatte. 

"Dann befindet er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung", meinte Dr. Alex. 

Julian war erleichtert. "Das wär gut - ist so schon nicht einfach..." 

"Sie machen das doch wirklich gut", meinte Alex. "Und Sie haben eine gute Tagesmutter gefunden." 

"Das mit der Tagesmutter war weniger mein als Ihr Verdienst", erklärte Julian. "Danke dafür." 

"Ich helfe wo ich kann", sagte der Arzt mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar", erwiderte Julian das Lächeln. "Kann ich mich dafür revangieren? Vielleicht mögen Sie mit uns zu Abend essen?" 

"Ich will Sie nicht stören. Sie hatten doch bestimmt einen anstrengenden Tag." 

"Ich habe heute Mittag auf ärztliche Anweisung gut geschlafen", grinste Julian ihn an. "Außerdem... Maxi ist zwar sehr lieb, aber um ein guter Gesprächspartner zu werden muss er noch ein bisschen lernen." 

"Dann... bleibe ich gern", sagte Dr. Alex. 

"Schön", freute sich Julian. "Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Gemüseauflauf...?" 

"Sehr gern sogar." 

"Das ist gut. Wenn Sie... könnten Sie Maxi vielleicht mal nehmen? Er mag nicht runtergesetzt werden." 

"Klar doch. Na Maxi, magst du mal zu mir kommen?" 

Maxi sah ihn erst kritisch an, aber als Dr. Bertram die Arme zu ihm ausstreckte, ließ er sich gerne nehmen. 

"Sie haben eine schöne Wohnung", sagte Dr. Bertram. 

"Danke", lächelte Julian. "Ich bin auch sehr glücklich, dass ich sie habe." 

Alex hatte sich inzwischen mit Maxi in den Sessel gesetzt. 

Julian sah kurz zu den beiden - sie sahen gut aus zusammen. Dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los und ging in die Küche. Der Auflauf sah gut aus mit einer goldbraunen Käsekruste. Er holte Geschirr und Besteck und deckte im Essbereich des Wohnzimmers auf, dann holte er den Auflauf. 

"Hat Maxi einen Stuhl oder soll ich ihn hinlegen?" fragte Alex. 

"Ich hol ihn... vielleicht mag er ein bisschen Gemüse essen." 

"Gute Idee. Hm Maxi, du hast bestimmt Hunger", meinte Alex. 

Mit großen Augen sah Maxi ihn an. 

Alex lächelte ihn an. 

Schon kam Julian mit dem Hochstuhl und stellte ihn an den Tisch. "Na komm, Maxi, gibt Abendessen." 

Alexander stand auf und setzte Maxi in seinen Hochstuhl. 

Auch die beiden Männer setzten sich, und Julian füllte auf. "Guten Appetit", wünschte er. 

"Danke, Ihnen auch. Das riecht wirklich köstlich." 

"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch so." 

"Bestimmt", sagte der Arzt und probierte vorsichtig einen Bissen. 

"Oh", machte er dann, "Noch besser als gedacht." 

Julian lächelte erfreut und probierte ebenfalls. Zum Glück war der Auflauf wirklich gut gelungen und die Worte von Alex - Dr. Bertram - ernst gemeint gewesen. 

Julian war hungrig, musste aber nebenbei immer wieder Maxi füttern. 

"Lassen Sie mich mal", sagte Alexander. "Sie müssen auch was essen." 

"Oh - danke", das Angebot überraschte Julian. 

Alexander nahm Julian Maxis Gabel ab. "Meine Nichte wollte in dem Alter immer von mir gefüttert werden, wenn ich da war. Ich bin das also gewohnt." 

"Das ist echt nett, ich habe wirklich Hunger..." 

"Dann essen Sie. Maxi und ich verstehen uns schon - oder Kleiner?" 

Maxi kaute das Stückchen Möhre, das er gerade im Mund hatte, und konnte deswegen natürlich nicht antworten. 

Alexander lächelte ihn an. "Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht Kleiner Mann." 

Maxi sagte noch immer nichts, sondern sperrte den Mund auf, sobald die Möhre geschluckt war. 

Alexander lachte. "Ok, du willst offenbar mehr." 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Julian. 

Geduldig fütterte Alexander Maxi weiter, während Julian aß. 

Immer wieder sah Julian zu den beiden herüber und erwischte sich dabei sich zu wünschen, dass es immer so wäre. Mit Maxi und Alex... 

Julian schluckte leicht bei dem Gedanken. Das war totaler Unsinn. Der Arzt war nur nett und er selbst... er war doch noch gar nicht über Kevin hinweg. Nicht bereit für etwas Neues. 

Und selbst wenn - Alex...Dr. Bertram war Maxis Kinderarzt, sicher nicht schwul und stand schon gar nicht auf Bundesligatrainer.


	13. „Er?“

"Wie war Ihr Tag denn?" fragte Alex und riss Julian aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Sie als Trainer genau machen. Außer halt die Jungs zu trainieren." 

Julian schmunzelte kurz. "Okay, mein Tag... heute Morgen, als ich von Ihnen nach Hause kam, gab’s Frühstück, dann kam Frau Schaller, und ich bin zum Training..." Julian fasste seinen Tag zusammen, die Gespräche mit den Jungs, mit Armin, mit der Geschäftsleitung, seine Pause, dann die Planungen für das zweite Training und dem Testspiel am nächsten Tag und das zweite Training, das er schließlich vorzeitig verlassen hatte.

"Klingt nach überraschend viel Schreibtischarbeit", sagte Alexander.

"Ja, das ist tatsächlich das meiste in dem Job. Planungen von Trainings, Aufstellungen, Taktiken... und dann die Überlegungen, welche Spieler noch zur Mannschaft passen könnten." Er dachte kurz an Basti und Niklas, die den Verein wohl verlassen würden.

Das würde wieder einen Umbruch ins Team bringen. Zwar erst im Sommer, aber trotzdem würde man jetzt schon mit den Planungen anfangen müssen um Ersatz zu finden.

"So nachdenklich?", fragte Alex... Dr. Bertram nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

"Tut mir leid, mir ging nur grade etwas durch den Kopf."

"Kein Problem", nickte Dr. Bertram. "Ich glaub, Maxi hat genug. Und er sollte heute auch noch nicht zu viel essen."

"Ich bin ja froh, dass er überhaupt so viel gegessen hat", sagte Julian.

"Ja, du bist auf einem guten Weg, hm?", lächelte Dr. Bertram Maxi an.

Maxi lächelte ihn etwas schüchtern an.

Bei dem Blick schmolz Julian immer dahin, und Dr. Bertram schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

"Möchten Sie noch was?" fragte Julian, als er sah, dass Alexanders Teller fast leer war.

"Oh ja, gerne", nickte der Arzt, "der Auflauf ist wirklich köstlich."

Julian lächelte geschmeichelt und füllte Dr. Bertram und sich selbst noch einmal auf.

Inzwischen wurde Maxi ein wenig unruhig, so dass Julian ihm Mund und Hände säuberte und ihn dann auf den Teppich setzte.

Er setzte sein Plüschschaf neben ihn und holte ihm ein Auto aus der Spielzeugkiste. Damit konnte er sich erstmal beschäftigen.

In der Tat spielte Maxi jetzt ein wenig alleine, und Julian konnte sich ganz auf Alex konzentrieren. Dr. Bertram! mahnte er sich gleich bei dem Gedanken.

"Wenn Maxi sich weiter so gut machte, dann sollte in 2-3 Tagen alles überstanden sein", sagte Alex.

"Das wäre schön, dann könnte ich mal wieder durchschlafen..."

"Solange bleibt das Rezept für den Mittagsschlaf übrigens gültig", meinte Dr. Alex mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich hätte es dann gerne schriftlich, dann kann ichs mir an die Bürotür hängen", lächelte Julian ihn an. Wäre ja irgendwie schön etwas von Dr. Alex zu haben.

Alexander lachte auf. "Dann her mit Papier und Stift!"

Sofort stand Julian auf und holte beides, einen Din A5-Block und einen dünnen, schwarzen Filzstift, mit dem er gerne schrieb.

Breit grinsend begann Alex sorgfältig etwas auf das Papier zu schreiben. "So genehm, Herr Trainer?"

Für einen Arzt hatte er eine erstaunlich leserliche Handschrift. Julian las mit, was er schrieb.

"Herr Julian Nagelsmann hat bis auf weiteres, nach ärztlicher Rücksprache, jeden Mittag einen 60 minütigen Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Dieser Mittagsschlaf darf nur im äußersten Notfall gestört werden und muss zum in diesem Falle bei erstbester Gelegenheit nachgeholt werden." 

Darunter stand Alex' schwungvolle Unterschrift. "Ja, sieht gut aus", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Ihre Spieler sich daran halten", meinte Alex mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich werde mit dem großen, bösen Kinderarzt drohen", beschloss Julian.

Alex nickte. "Obwohl... vielleicht sollten Sie das mit dem Kinderarzt weglassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so viel Eindruck bei Ihren Spielern machen würde."

"Also mit dem großen, bösen Arzt drohen? Oder eine andere Fachrichtung?"

Erneut lachte Alex. "Meinen Sie Zahnarzt würde helfen um sie abzuschrecken?"

"Oh ja. Oder Unfallchirurg - aber das wäre schon richtig böse."

"Proktologe ist auch immer schön abschreckend", meinte Alex.

"Ja, oder Urologe, beides nicht schön. Aber für mich bleibst du lieber Kinderarzt."

"Ich bleib auch lieber da", lächelte Alex.

"Vermutlich auch die angenehmste... Kundschaft. Wenn es auch sicher immer doof ist die Zwerge so krank zu sehen."

"Meistens sind die Eltern das Schwierige hierbei. Und das die Kleinen einem nicht sagen können, was genau ihnen fehlt."

"Ja, so wie Maxi." Julian sah auf den Teppich, auf dem Maxi jetzt tatsächlich lag, mit seinem Schaf im Arm, und schlief.

"Bei Maxi war ja zum Glück offensichtlich was los ist."

"Ja, und sowas ist in der Regel auch leicht zu behandeln, auch wenn es mal etwas dauert."

Alexander nickte zustimmend.

Julian sah Alexander an. Sie hatten beide genug gegessen - und was jetzt? Sollte er Alex noch etwas zu trinken anbieten? Einen Wein vielleicht? "Wollen... wollen wir mal auf Sofa umziehen? Ist bequemer...", schlug er vorsichtig vor.

"Wenn ich dich nicht bei irgendwas störe..."

Julian lächelte leicht, als er das 'dich' hörte - ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie zum Du übergegangen waren. "Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Er deckte schnell ab und breitete dann eine dünne Wolldecke über Maxi aus, dann setzte er sich neben Alex auf das Sofa.

"Wohnt Maxi eigentlich immer bei dir oder eher bei deiner Ex?" fragte Alex.

"Normalerweise ist er bei Verena. Aber sie ist bei dem Glatteis neulich ausgerutscht und hat sich den Fuß kaputtgemacht, da hab ich ihn übernommen."

"Scheint gut bei euch zu klappen, mit dem geteilten Sorgerecht für den Kleinen. Ich kenn Paare, da wäre sogar ein doppelter Beinbruch kein Grund um das Kind dem Ex-Partner zu überlassen."

"Wenn man im Streit auseinander geht, klappt das sicher nicht - und dann ist es auch nicht richtig es zu versuchen. Aber Verena und ich - nun, ich habe sie ziemlich verletzt, ich habe mich verliebt und sie deswegen verlassen. Aber trotzdem würde ich alles tun, damit es ihr und Maxi gut geht, und das weiß sie auch."

Alex nickte und zögerte einen Moment. "Und Ihre neue Freundin wohnt nicht mit Ihnen zusammen hier?"

"Wir haben es beendet... er ist weggezogen." Erst, als Julian das ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich damit geoutet hatte.

"Er?" hakte Alexander auch sofort nach.

Jetzt, wo es raus war, war Leugnen zwecklos - zumal er sich ja auch eigentlich etwas von Alex erhoffte. "Ja, er... Er ist weggezogen, wir haben uns kaum noch gesehen. Wir sind beide nicht für eine Fernbeziehung geschaffen."

"Wow...", sagte Alex. "Das... als Fußballtrainer ist es auch nicht grad gewöhnlich mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, oder?"

"Nein, jedenfalls weiß ich von keinem anderen. Aber..." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn man sich dann in einen verguckt.“

"Die meistens in deiner Position würden die Gefühle einfach unterdrücken."

"Er war hartnäckig, und für ihn war’s noch... gefährlicher."

Alexander zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hattest was mit einem deiner Spieler?"

"Ich hoffe, deine Schweigepflicht gilt auch jetzt? Dann - ja."

"Glaub mir, als Arzt lernt man verschwiegen zu sein. Außerdem würde mir das eh niemand glauben."

Julian nickte. "Vermutlich nicht... und das ist auch besser so. Wäre für uns beide nicht zu empfehlen, wenn es jemand rauskriegen würde." 

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wie... lange seid ihr denn schon getrennt?" 

Julian überlegte. "Seit Anfang Dezember. Aber im Grunde schon länger, seit er im Sommer gewechselt hat." 

"Dann ist er ins Ausland gegangen?" 

"Zu weit weg", sagte Julian nur - er wollte nicht, dass Alex erfuhr, dass es Kevin war. 

Obwohl sich das Alex vermutlich zusammenreimen konnte. 

Er war zwar nicht der einzige, der gegangen war, aber für Julian zumindest war es offensichtlich. 

"Muss schwer für dich sein", meinte Alex. 

Julian nickte leicht. "War es zumindest am Anfang." 

"Jetzt nicht mehr?" 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, im Grunde ist er seit einem halben Jahr weg. Wir haben uns in der Zeit vielleicht drei oder vier Mal gesehen." 

"Das ist tatsächlich nicht oft." 

"Auch mit sehnsuchtsvollen Telefonaten reicht es nicht." 

"Telefonate können niemals Nähe ersetzen." 

"Nein, sie können sie nur vortäuschen - und hinterher ist man noch mehr alleine." 

Alex legte ihm für einen Moment mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. 

Sofort fühlte Julian ein Prickeln in der Hand, das gleich in seinen Bauch zog. 

"Würdest... ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich das wirklich frage, aber... würdest du mal mit mir ausgehen?" fragte Alex leise. 

Ruckartig drehte Julian den Kopf zu ihm. Alex hatte das tatsächlich gefragt? Ob sie ausgehen wollten? "Ja", hauchte Julian und schüttelte dann den Kopf, das hatte echt dämlich geklungen. "Ja, gerne", sagte er dann deutlicher. 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Alex Lippen. "Wirklich?" 

"Ja, natürlich. Ich freu mich!" 

"Ich mich auch Julian. Sehr!" 

Julian strahlte ihn an. "Dann... wann?" 

"Vermutlich müssen wir warten bis Maxi wieder gesund ist. Und seine Mutter auch." 

"Ja, leider... aber wenn du magst, kannst du einfach abends mal vorbeikommen." 

"Würde ich gern. Und vielleicht kann ich dann ja mal für dich und Maxi was kochen." 

"Das würden wir beide gerne annehmen." 

"Dann machen wir das so. Morgen muss ich länger arbeiten - ich hab zweimal in der Woche bis 8 Uhr geöffnet, aber übermorgen hätte ich Zeit." 

"Wir freuen uns auf dich", strahlte Julian ihn an. 

"Gibt es etwas, das du nicht magst oder nicht verträgst?" 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Maxi und ich essen alles. Wobei - naja, du weißt ja, was Zweijährige noch nicht essen." 

"Keine Angst, bei Maxi weiß ich genau, was gut ankommt. Wie gesagt, ich hab eine Nichte, die war auch mal in dem Alter", lachte Alexander. 

"Und ich bin total pflegeleicht", meinte Julian. 

"Dann überleg ich mir mal was Schönes für dich." 

"Ich freu mich drauf." 

Alex warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Ich fürchte ich muss langsam nach Hause. Und du gehörst ins Bett." 

"Ja, Herr Doktor", grinste Julian. "Und Maxi auch..." 

Alex sah zu dem schlafenden Maxi. "Fast schade, dass du ihn wecken und ins Bettchen bringen musst." 

"Er wird gleich wieder einschlafen", war Julian sicher. 

"Vermutlich. Die letzten Tage waren für ihn auch anstrengend." 

"Und so tief wie er jetzt schläft... erlaubt der Doc, dass das Zähneputzen heute ausfällt?" 

"Ausnahmsweise ist das mal ok." 

"Es bleibt eine Ausnahme, versprochen." 

"Hm, es ist wohl besser, wenn ich das persönlich im Auge behalte", meinte Alex mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Ab Morgen wird wieder ordentlich geputzt", versprach Julian. "Du darfst es jederzeit überprüfen." 

"Gut. Ich werde es gleich übermorgen kontrollieren." 

"Ich freue mich drauf", lächelte Julian ihn ehrlich an. 

Alex erwiderte das Lächeln, dann stand er langsam auf. 

Auch Julian erhob sich. 

Er brachte Alex zur Tür, wo der sich schnell seinen Mantel anzog. "Wenn irgendwas mit Maxi ist, dann ruf an. Auch mitten in der Nacht", sagte Alex, als er sich den Schal um den Hals schlang. 

"Mach ich", versprach Julian. 

"Und ruf auch an, wenn nichts mit Maxi ist und du nur reden möchtest", fügte Alex lächelnd hinzu. 

"Aber das werde ich nicht mitten in der Nacht machen." 

"Außer es ist wichtig. Das war ein schöner Abend Julian. Vielen Dank dafür." 

"Ich danke, dass du hergekommen bist. Und dass du gefragt hast." 

"So eine Chance durfte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Bis übermorgen." 

"Bis übermorgen. Ich freue mich drauf." 

"Ich mich auch." 

"Komm gut nach Hause", verabschiedete Julian ihn. 

Alex nickte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte Julian einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Gute Nacht Julian." 

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Julian ein wenig benommen - dann ging er, und Julian sah ihm nach. Seine Wange wurde heiß und prickelte leicht. 

Das war ein unglaublich überraschender Abend gewesen. Und ein unglaublicher schöner, wenn er ehrlich war. 

Alex war ein toller Mann - und dass er tatsächlich auf ihn, Julian, stand! 

Er hatte sich also wirklich nicht getäuscht gehabt. Alex hatte mit ihm geflirtet. 

Dabei hatte er doch kaum erwarten können, dass Julian auf Männer stand. 

Vielleicht sollte er Alex nochmal danach fragen. Nicht dass er mit allen Vätern seiner Patienten so flirtete! 

Aber erst einmal konnte er sich doch erlauben von Alex zu träumen. 

Und dazu würde er jetzt erstmal Maxi ins Bettchen tragen und sich dann auch zum Schlafen umziehen. 

Es war spät, und Alex hatte Recht, er gehörte ins Bett. 

Allerdings sollte er vorher mal bei Verena anrufen und ihr sagen, dass es Maxi besser ging. 

Kurzerhand griff er sein Handy und rief bei Maxis Mutter an. 

"Hey Julian", meldete sich Verena. "Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht anrufst und nicht auf meine Nachrichten reagiert hast." 

"Nachrichten?", fragte Julian nach. 

"SMS und WhatsApp. Hast du dein Handy verloren?" 

"Nee, hatte aber bis eben Besuch... Aber Maxi geht es besser, wir waren heute Morgen ja noch bei Arzt, und jetzt geht’s ihm wirklich besser." 

"Wirklich? Oh ich bin so froh!" 

"Ja, heute war eine liebe Tagesmutter bei ihm, die wird auch die nächsten Tage kommen, wenn ich arbeiten muss. Sie ist Kinderkrankenschwester", erzählte Julian. 

"Klingt gut. Du... hast das alles ziemlich gut im Griff Julian." 

"Ich versuche es zumindest. Aber... du hättest das alles mit links gepackt." 

"Das hast du doch auch." 

"Ich hab geschummelt und mir Hilfe geholt." 

"Das hätte ich auch getan, wenn ich nebenbei arbeiten müsste." 

"Okay", das ließ Julian gelten. "Auf jeden Fall ist Alex gerade nach Hause, und ich bring Maxi gleich ins Bett. Er ist beim Spielen im Wohnzimmer einfach eingeschlafen." 

"Alex?" fragte Verena nach. 

"Ja... wir haben uns gerade kennengelernt. Vielleicht wird das was mit uns." 

"Oh", machte Verena überrascht. 

"Was ist?", fragte Julian leise nach. 

"Ich wusste nicht, dass das mit dir und Kevin... vorbei ist." 

Julian schluckte, das war wahr, er hatte es Verena nicht erzählt. "Ja... es ging nicht mit der Entfernung. Wir haben uns kaum sehen können... vor ein paar Wochen kam er dann vorbei..."

"Das... tut mir leid Julian", sagte Verena und klang dabei wirklich ehrlich. 

"Danke." Julian war tatsächlich überrascht darüber. 

"Und... und dieser Alex? Wer ist das?" 

"Er ist..." Julian zögerte, aber er wollte ehrlich zu Verena sein. "Er ist Maxis neuer Kinderarzt." 

"Maxis Arzt?" 

"Ja, Dr. Bertram." 

Verena holte tief Luft. Das musste sie offenbar erstmal verdauen. "Nun... immerhin nicht wieder ein Fußballer, hm?" fragte sie dann. 

"Nein, kein Spieler. Die wechseln zu schnell..." 

"Ist ja nicht schlecht immer nen Arzt zur Hand zu haben", meine Verena immer noch etwas unsicher. 

Julian lächelte. "Immerhin habe ich ihn so kennengelernt. Weil er Maxi untersucht hat - und er ist da wirklich gründlich und lieb zu dem Kleinen gewesen." 

"Wenn Maxi ihn mag, dann kann ich wohl kaum was dagegen haben." 

"Maxi mag ihn wirklich - aber Alex ist wirklich toll mit ihm." 

"Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast", sagte Verena leise. 

"Danke, dass du mir zuhörst. Das ist mir unendlich viel wert." 

"Wir sind immer noch eine Familie. Eine etwas merkwürdige Familie, aber eine Familie." 

Julian lächelte leicht. Im letzten halben Jahr hatte sich ihre Beziehung natürlich geändert, erst zu großer Distanz, dann langsam wieder aufeinander zu. "Aber wir sind füreinander da - danke." 

"Nicht dafür. Dann... du klingst müde. Als ab ins Bett mit dir." 

"Ich bin auch müde, Maxi lässt mich nicht schlafen. Jedenfalls die letzten Nächte nicht. Jetzt ist er wohl genauso müde wie ich... Ich melde mich morgen wieder, okay?" 

"Mach das. Und gib Maxi einen Kuss von mir. Ich vermiss ihn." 

"Mach ich - er vermisst dich auch. Bis morgen." Julian legte auf und sah dann Maxi an. Irgendwas wollte er noch machen... egal, jetzt Maxi ins Bett bringen und sich daneben legen und schlafen, alles andere konnte er morgen noch tun. 

Also hob er Maxi ganz vorsichtig auf und trug ihn dann nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. 

Tatsächlich schlief der Kleine weiter, er regte sich kaum, als Julian ihn in sein Kinderbettchen legte und zudeckte. 

"Hoffentlich schläfst du durch", wisperte Julian kaum hörbar. 

Er machte sich schnell fertig und legte sich dann auch ins Bett. 

Er deckte sich zu und kuschelte sich an sein Kopfkissen. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken zu Alex. 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.


	14. Schokokreationen

Kevin war heilfroh dass er nur einen halben Tag Rehaprogramm vor sich hatte. Es war einfach so ätzend, den anderen beim Training mit Ball zuzugucken, während er an den Geräten im Fitnessraum schuften durfte. 

Der Nachmittag war wie angekündigt frei, und er wollte mit Julian durch die Stadt laufen. 

Julian hatte immer noch nicht gesagt, was er geplant hatte, also würde er sich einfach überraschen lassen. 

Er zog eine von den üblichen karierten Shorts und ein T-Shirt über, dazu Sneakers, und ging dann rüber zu Julians Zimmer. 

Als Julian die Tür öffnete, konnte er ihn einen Moment nur anstarren. "Das... ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst", murmelte er dann. 

"Was denn?" 

Kevin wusste gar nicht, was schlimmer war - der Strohhut auf Julians Kopf oder das quietschbunte Hawaiihemd mit den Palmen, bunten Vögeln und... waren das Meerjungfrauen? 

"Du willst so rausgehen?" 

Julian nickte total ernst, konnte wenig später aber das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. 

"Was ist?", fragte Kevin, der irgendwie nicht mehr durchblickte. 

Julian lachte immer noch und zog Kevin ins Zimmer. "Keine Angst, so geh ich nicht raus. Du musst nur ein Beweisfoto von mir in dem Aufzug machen. Hab gegen den Dortmunder-Julian im Fifa verloren und... naja, den Rest kannst du dir denken." 

Erleichtert lachte Kevin auf. "Klar, kein Problem. Aber dann fehlen noch die weißen Tennissocken. Und Sandalen!" 

Julian nickte. "Ich weiß, aber meine linke Sandale ist geflüchtet. Ich find sie einfach nicht." 

"Sie hatte sicher Angst vor dem Tennissocken. Aber ich kann dir meine leihen." Er hatte diebische Freude daran Julian so unmöglich auszustatten. 

"Zu gütig von dir", grinste Julian. "Dann trage ich also nur geliehen Sachen. Bis auf meine Boxershorts, das sind meine. Hoffe ich zumindest." 

"Wer besitzt so etwas?" deutete Kevin entsetzt auf das Hemd. 

"Also, den Hut hier, den habe ich von Sally aus der Küche. Das Hemd hat mir Pete von der Rezeption aus dem Geschenkshop ausgeliehen. Dann hab ich noch die hier", sagte Julian und hob eine pinke Sonnenbrille in Sternchenform", die kommt von Robin, dem Poolboy. Und ich möchte nicht wissen, wo er die her hat." 

Kevin grinste immer breiter. "Und dazu meine Socken und Sandalen - perfekt!" 

"Ich werde der Depp der Nation sein", seufzte Julian. 

"Ja. Aber du wirst dabei so nett grinsen, dass es keinem auffällt. Willst du einen Zwieback dazu essen?" 

"Nein danke. Ich denke das Bild wirkt auch ohne Zwieback." 

"Schade..." 

Julian seufzte. "Na gut. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann esse ich halt auch noch nen Zwieback." 

Kevin strahlte ihn an. "Sehr gut." 

"Dann hol deine Sandalen und den Zwieback." 

"Ich eile", grinste Kevin und lief in sein Zimmer. Tatsächlich hatte er ein paar Schokozwiebacke dabei, dazu weiße Tennissocken, die er zum Training trug, und seine Sandalen. 

Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, saß Julian auf seinem Bett. 

"Hey..." 

Julian lächelte ihn an. "Also, dann lass uns das hier mal hinter uns bringen. Ich hab das Gefühl, das sich die Figuren auf dem Hemd bewegen und... das ist selbst mir zu schräg." 

"Wo? Am Pool unten, oder hier auf dem Balkon?" 

"Auf dem Balkon. Ich... ich muss damit nicht auch noch durch das ganze Hotel laufen." 

"Okay, dann komm - dann darfst du dich gleich umziehen." 

Julian folgte Kevin auf den Balkon und schob sich dabei die pinke Sonnenbrille auf die Nase. 

"Du siehst absolut..." Kevin wollte 'cool' sagen, aber so sehr konnte er nicht lügen. "einzigartig aus." 

"Das war doch schon immer mein größter Traum", meinte Julian. "Also... wie willst du mich?" 

"Hm - da in der Ecke, da kann man ein bisschen Meer erahnen." 

Julian nickte und stellte sich in die Ecke. 

Kevin machte ein paar Fotos, dann durfte sich Julian von seiner Verkleidung befreien. 

Mit einem Schaudern warf Julian das Hemd in die Ecke. "Ich werde Pete das Geld für das Teil geben - und es dann verbrennen. Falls das Teil überhaupt brennt..." 

"Meinst du nicht, dass du noch jemanden ärgern kannst damit? Ich meine, sowas hässliches kriegt man doch so selten." 

"Hm... ja, das wär auch eine Möglichkeit. Aber erstmal will ich jetzt ein normales Shirt!" 

"Und bitte andere Schuhe." 

Julian nickte und zog sich schnell ein dunkelblaues Shirt und rote Sneakers an. "So, jetzt sehe ich aus wie ein Mensch." 

"Ja, sehr viel besser", seufzte Kevin erleichtert. 

"Dann werde ich jetzt erstmal die Bilder verschicken. Dann haben Julian und seine Kollegen in der Pause was zum Lachen..." 

"Und dann zeigst du mir die Stadt?" 

"Klar, ich Touri zeig dir anderem Touri die Stadt", grinste Julian während er auf seinem Handy tippte. 

"Du warst schon mal hier, du bist mir im Vorteil." 

"Das reicht aber nicht um die Stadt zu kennen. So, von mir aus können wir los."

"Handy dabei? Damit wir uns nicht verlaufen?" Julian nickte. 

"Klar, Handy ist immer mit dabei."

"Dann los!" Kevin ging vor aus dem Zimmer und zum Fahrstuhl. 

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor der Eingangstür zum Hotel. "Da drüben ist ein Taxistand", sagte Julian. 

"Und du hast eine Ahnung, wohin wir fahren wollen - oder fragen wir den Fahrer?" 

"Wir fragen den Fahrer würde ich sagen. Unser... Termin ist erst etwas später", grinste Julian. 

"Termin?" 

"Na, die Überraschung", sagte Julian nur geheimnisvoll. 

"Der Zwieback hat Geheimnisse?", grinste Kevin ihn an. 

"Nur noch ein bisschen. Und es wird die Spaß machen." 

"Okay, ich lass mich mal überraschen." 

Kevin winkte ein Taxi heran, und die beiden setzen sich rein. Julian fragte den Fahrer nach einer guten Stelle zum Shoppen und der Taxifahrer nickte und fuhr los. Kurz darauf betraten sie eine riesige Shopping-Mall - dagegen waren die Dinger in Deutschland winzig. 

"Hier sollte ich was für meine Brüder finden", meinte Julian zufrieden. 

"Und ich was für Jenny und Robin - meine Geschwister." 

"Ok, dann... da vorn ist eine Übersichtskarte. Lass uns mal gucken, was es hier so für Läden gibt", schlug Julian vor. 

Die Übersicht hatte nicht sehr weitergeholfen, also schlenderten sie einfach so durch die Mall. Modeschmuck für Jenny, T-Shirts für Robin und Julians Bruder Jannis, noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Eltern und Freunde, natürlich auch für Kevin und Julian selbst - schließlich waren sie ziemlich bepackt.

"Wollen wir die Sachen schnell zurück ins Hotel bringen?" fragte Julian. "Wird sonst ein bisschen umständlich bei unserem geheimnisvollen Überraschungstermin. Also für dich geheim und überraschend. Ich weiß ja Bescheid." 

"Ja, das ist wohl am besten", nickte Kevin, "Wenn wir noch genug Zeit haben." 

"Haben wir, alles kein Problem." 

Sofort winkte Kevin ein Taxi heran, die Dinger fuhren hier ständig durch die Gegend. Überraschend schnell brachte der Fahrer sie trotz des dichten Verkehrs zurück zu ihrem Hotel. Kevin war gespannt, was sich Julian ausgedacht hatte, also brachte er seine Tüten und Taschen nur ganz schnell auf sein Zimmer und lief gleich wieder runter. Auch Julian stand schon wieder unten und wartete auf ihn. 

"Oh, du warst schnell", bemerkte Kevin. 

"Tüten reinwerfen und wieder runter", grinste Julian.

"Ja, so ungefähr, aber ich hab trotzdem länger gebraucht." 

"Wir haben Zeit, muss also niemand hetzen." 

"Gut, dann... entführe mich einfach." 

Julian nickte und hielt Kevin die Hoteltür auf. 

"Wohin? Wieder Taxi?", fragte Kevin ihn. 

"Ja. Hab den Fahrer eben gebeten zu warten." 

"Das ist gut, der war nett." 

"Fand ich auch." 

Wie erbeten wartete das Taxi vor dem Hotel auf sie. Julian reichte dem Fahrer einen Zettel, auf dem offenbar die Adresse stand und grinste dann Kevin an. "Hältst du die Spannung noch aus?" 

"Du machst es immer schlimmer, Zwieback!" 

"Gar nicht. Ich hätte dir auch die Augen verbinden können." 

"Das wäre sehr gemein gewesen. Außerdem wäre das hier in den USA bestimmt verboten. Zumindest dürfen Minderjährige Erwachsenen sicher nicht die Augen verbinden." 

"Dann hätte ich dir eben von Lars die Augen verbinden lassen. Der hätte das für mich getan." 

"Und der hätte das auch noch gern getan..." Julian grinste nur breit. 

"Stehst du auf sowas?", fragte Kevin mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

Sofort lief Julian knallrot an. "Das... ich... nein!"

"Nicht?" Julians Reaktion reizte Kevin, er konnte nicht anders als weiterzumachen. "Schade, das ist ziemlich spannend."

"Du... machst sowas?" fragte Julian.

"Jemandem die Augen verbinden? Möchtest du es ausprobieren?"

Julian schluckte sichtbar und wusste offenbar nicht so ganz, wie er reagieren sollte.

Kevin zögerte, er hatte Julian ein bisschen necken wollen, aber nicht ganz so in die Enge treiben. Vielleicht sollte er ihm ein wenig Luft verschaffen. "Ich meine, hier dürfen wir das sicher nicht probieren, ich mein, du darfst in den USA sowas bestimmt noch nicht machen..." 

Julians Augen schienen noch größer zu werden.

"Überleg es dir", grinste Kevin ihn an. Ja, es war fies, aber Julian wurde so niedlich ruhig! 

"Ich glaube wir sind gleich da", sagte Julian mit noch immer glühenden Wangen. 

Gutmütig lächelte Kevin, damit würde Julian es überstanden haben. 

Tatsächlich wurde das Taxi langsamer und hielt schließlich. Kevin sah sich neugierig um. Sie schienen in einem Gewerbegebiet zu sein, mehr konnte er allerdings nicht erkennen. 

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" 

Julian nickte. "Ja, sind wir." 

"Okay... dann zeig mal, was du dir ausgedacht hast." 

Während Kevin schon ausstieg, bat Julian den Fahrer sie in 90 Minuten wieder abzuholen, dann stieg auch er aus. 

"Und... wo müssen wir jetzt hin?" 

"Hier um die Ecke", zeigte Julian nach links. "Dann wirst du es auch schon sehen." 

Tatsächlich zögerte Kevin ein wenig, ehe er Julian folgte. 

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, begrüßte sie ein großes Werbeschild. "Farris and Fosters Chocolate Factory und Museum", las Kevin vor. 

Dann sah er Julian an. "Du hast eine Schokoladenfabrik gefunden?" 

Julian grinste breit. "Ja, hab ich. Ohne Willy Wonka, aber mit viel leckerer Schokolade." 

"Perfekt", strahlte Kevin ihn an. 

"Ich wusste, dass dir das gefällt", lächelte Julian. "Dann komm, wir werden erwartet. Wir beide dürfen heute nämlich unsere eigene Schokolade kreieren." 

"Oh - wow!", war Kevin überrascht. Das war tatsächlich eine ganz besondere Sache. 

"Die bieten hier regelmäßig Kurse an. Wir haben echt Glück. Einer der Kursleiter hat eine deutsche Mutter und war schon öfter in Deutschland. Und er ist Fußball-Fan, deshalb konnte er mit Bayer Leverkusen was anfangen und war einverstanden für uns nen kleinen Extrakurs heute zu geben." 

"Ein Extrakurs für uns?" 

"Für uns beide, genau." 

"Das ist eine unheimlich tolle Idee", strahlte Kevin ihn an. 

Erneut wurden Julians Wangen leicht rot. "Danke." 

"Dann komm rein", erlöste Kevin ihn. Er wollte nicht mehr, dass Julian sich unwohl fühlte. 

Sie gingen auf die Tür zu, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. 

"Hello, Kevin and Julian - come in. Willkommen", wurden sie in einem Mix aus deutsch und englisch begrüßt. 

Der junge Mann stellte sich als David vor. "Wir machen erstmal eine short Tour durch die Factory, ok?" 

"Gerne - wir sind schon sehr gespannt." 

"Great!" freute sich David und reichte den beiden dann Hauben für den Kopf, Schürzen und Handschuhe, die sie in der Fabrik tragen mussten. 

Die beiden zogen sich die Hygienedinge über und folgten David in die Fabrik. Es roch köstlich nach Schokolade, das war der Hammer. 

David führte sie durch die Halle und erklärte ihnen die einzelnen Arbeitsschritte, die in den großen Geräten vor sich gingen. "Das hier eine Controllstation", sagte er und blieb vor einem Kessel mit Zapfhahn stehen. "Wollt ihr mal probieren?" 

"Oh ja", strahlte Kevin sofort - und Julian ebenso. 

David nahm zwei kleine Plastikbecher aus einem Spender und füllte sie ein wenig mit flüssiger Schokolade aus dem Zapfhahn. 

Sie roch köstlich, und sie schmeckte sogar noch besser! 

Es folgten noch ein paar weitere Maschinen, ehe die fertige Schokolade schließlich auf einem Förderband landete, wo Mitarbeiter einen letzten Kontrollblick auf die Riegel warfen und die nicht einwandfreien aussortiert wurden. David schnappte sich schnell zwei Riegel und reichte sie Julian und Kevin. 

"So fertig ist sie ja noch besser!", meinte Julian. 

"Oh ja", nickte Kevin zustimmend. 

"And now - you wanna be creative?", fragte David. 

Julian und Kevin nickten begeistert. 

"Dann kommt mit, okay?" David führte sie in einen angrenzenden Raum, der wie eine Showküche aussah. 

"So... nun könnt ihr eure fantasy freien Lauf lassen", sagte David. "You can mix almost everything with choclate. Wir hatten wirklich... abenteuerliche Dinge. Cheese-Choclate. With Pork. Cucumber..." 

"Und das war alles lecker?" 

David lachte. "No! And die meisten nehmen etwas fruit or Nuts oder sowas." 

"Ich würd gern was mit Gewürzen probieren", überlegte Julian. "Salz oder Pfeffer oder so." 

"Great", nickte David. "But first - was für eine Sorte wollt ihr. Dark, White? Was gemixtes?" 

"Dark", wollte Kevin, Julian entschied sich für gemischt. Dann ging es los - sie naschten, mischten, probierten, formten, kosteten und kühlten die Schokoladenvarianten. 

"Wollt ihr eine Special Form?" fragte David. "Wir haben ein paar echt crazy Modelle. Ich zeig euch mal meine favorite." 

David trat an ein großes Regal, suchte ein wenig herum und kam mit einigen Plastikformen zurück. 

"This is the number one for teengirls", sagte David grinsend. "The one and only Justin Biber!" 

"Oh my god", stöhnte Kevin "Ich denke, ich guck lieber noch die anderen an." 

Lachend zeigte ihnen David einige weitere. "Oh das", sagte Julian, als sie bei einem Löwen ankamen. "Mein Bruder ist vom Sternzeichen Löwe, das ist perfekt!" 

"Here you go", reichte ihm David die Form. Dann entschied sich Kevin für eine Schildkröte. 

Die beiden gossen einen Teil ihrer Schokomasse in die Form und stellten sie dann zum kühlen in den Kühlschrank. Die restliche Schokolade gossen sie normale Formen kleiner Riegelchen. 

Am Ende der Zeit hatte sie jeder drei Sorten an Schokolade erstellt - unter anderen mit Chili und mit Salz. 

"Das war echt richtig toll", sagte Kevin zu David. 

"Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat", freute sich David sichtlich. 

"Schade, dass wir nur so kurz hier sind. Die anderen aus der Mannschaft wären sonst bestimmt auch hergekommen." 

"I don't think your coach would approve..." 

"Der mag Schokolade auch", grinste Julian breit. 

David lachte auf. "Dann kommt ihr nächstes Jahr alle her." 

"Abgemacht", sagte Julian. 

David strahlte ihn fröhlich an. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas, dann verabschiedeten sich Julian und Kevin. 

Mit ihren Tüten voll Schokolade verließen sie die Fabrik. 

"Wow, das war der Wahnsinn", strahlte Kevin Julian an. 

"Fand ich auch. Interessant und es hat so einen Spaß gemacht." 

"Und es war so lecker! Ich fürchte, ich hab viel zu viel genascht." 

"Ich werde dich nicht verraten", flüsterte Julian verschwörerisch. 

"Ich dich auch nicht", wisperte Kevin zurück. 

"Heiliger Schokoladeneid?" 

Kevin hob zwei Finger. "Heiliger Schokoladeneid", schwor er. 

Julian strahlte ihn an. 

Und Kevin lächelte. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit Julian den heiligen Schokoladeneid abzulegen. 

Überhaupt war der Tag mit Julian unglaublich schön gewesen. Lustig und... entspannend. 

Julian hatte auch nicht mehr so nervige Momente gehabt wie noch am Vorabend - im Gegenteil hatte Kevin sich die ganze Zeit sehr wohl gefühlt. 

"Da ist auch schon unser Taxi", sagte Julian. 

"Das ist ja alles perfekt geplant", lobte Kevin. 

"Darin bin ich ganz gut. Im Planen und so. Jedenfalls wenn’s um Sachen geht, die Spaß machen." 

Überrascht sah Kevin ihn an, das hatte er Julian nicht zugetraut 

"Ja, ich weiß, ich wirke nicht so, aber es ist so." 

"Ich find das toll. Ich kann das irgendwie nicht - ich plane, und hinterher ist alles anders." 

"Na wie gut, dass ich jetzt da bin und dich vor Planungskatastrophen retten kann." 

"Ja, da brauch ich echt mal Nachhilfe." 

"Und ich helfe immer gern", sagte Julian und hielt Kevin die Taxitür auf. 

Kevin stieg ein und legte die Tüte mit ihren Schätzen neben sich. 

Dann schob sich auch Julian ins Auto und der Fahrer fuhr los.


	15. Telefonat über den großen Teich

Es ging auf direktem Weg zurück zum Hotel, wo Julian bezahlte und sie mit ihren Schokokreationen ausstiegen. "Jetzt müssen wir die Sachen nur noch ungesehen reinschmuggeln", meinte Julian. 

Kevin sah sich um. "Schaffen wir schon, da ist ja keiner in der Nähe. Und auf den Tüten steht nicht groß, 'Achtung, Schokoladenlieferung!'" 

Julian lachte. "Zum Glück nicht. Also los, lass uns die Schoki in Sicherheit bringen." 

"Bye", verabschiedeten sie sich vom Fahrer und betraten das Hotel. Schnell ging es hoch in ihre Zimmer. 

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Julian, als sie auf ihrem Flur ankamen. 

Kevin sah auf die Uhr. "Halb fünf. Anderthalb Stunden bis zum Essen. Also, wenn du dich nicht gleich über die Schoki hermachst." 

"Nein, die muss man sich doch einteilen", lachte Julian. "Aber dann hab ich noch genug Zeit für eine Dusche und ein Telefonat mit Zuhause." 

"Ja, gute Idee, da muss ich mich auch mal wieder melden." Er lächelte Julian zu, dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. 

Duschen war eine gute Idee, danach legte er sich in Shorts und T-Shirt aufs Bett und kramte sein Handy hervor. Als erstes telefonierte er tatsächlich mit seinen Eltern, das hatte er bisher noch gar nicht gemacht, seit sie hier in Florida waren. 

Dann Jule... sollte er? Oder lieber nicht? Irgendwie wollte er mal hören, wie es ihm ging. Und zeigen, dass sie noch befreundet waren. Also wählte er kurzerhand. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich Julian meldete. "Kevin! Was für eine Überraschung!" 

"Jule, hi", grüßte Kevin. Er musste bei dieser fröhlichen Begrüßung unwillkürlich lächeln. 

"Mit einem Anruf von dir hätte ich gar nicht gerechnet." 

"Wir haben gerade Pause, und ich dachte... ich sollte mal von mir hören lassen." 

"Das ist schön, Kevin. Wie geht es dir?" 

"Och, gut. Wir sind ja hier im warmen Orlando, und wir genießen es. Wir hatten heute einen freien Nachmittag, da war ich mit Julian unterwegs, in einer Schokoladenfabrik", erzählte Kevin. 

"Mit Julian?" fragte Julian ein wenig verwirrt. 

"Brandt. Dem kleinen Zwieback." 

"Ach stimmt. So und mit dem warst du in einer Schokoladenfabrik?" 

"Ja, hat er sich total süß ausgedacht", begann Kevin die Erzählung von ihrem Ausflug. 

"Klingt ziemlich interessant", meinte Julian. "Kann man glatt neidisch werden."

"Oh ja, das war’s auch - und sehr lecker."

"Lass das deinen Trainer nur nicht hören!"

"Du verrätst uns nicht, ja?"

"Ausnahmsweise nicht" lachte Julian.

"Puh, danke!", seufzte Kevin gespielt auf. "Aber selbst, wenn er es erfahren würde - es hat sich echt gelohnt. Und Julian hat alles perfekt organisiert."

"Scheint ja nett zu sein. Obwohl das bei dem Vornamen natürlich selbstverständlich ist", grinste Julian.

"Klar", lachte Kevin. "Ist auch wirklich ein ganz Lieber. Ist auch einer von denen, die sich melden, wenn man verletzt ist."

"Ich bin froh, dass du inzwischen Anschluss an deine Mannschaft gefunden hast."

Kevin lächelte. "Der kleine Zwieback hat es mir leicht gemacht."

"Weiß er, dass du so nennst?" lachte Julian.

"Ja, und er mag es nicht. Aber mit dem Namen und dem süßen Gesicht dazu..."

"Ja, mit dem Namen hat er es nicht leicht. Aber wir Julians sind starke Männer, er wird das also aushalten."

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Und wie ist es sonst? Kannst du schon wieder voll trainieren?"

Kevin seufzte leise. "Nee, noch nicht. Gestern haben mich die Physios noch mal rangenommen, ich konnte nicht mehr laufen..." 

Julian lachte leise. "Du armer!" 

"Ja, genau, ich sollte dir Leid tun." 

"Hm... lass mich mal überlegen? Du bist im warmen, sonnigen Florida und ich hier im kalten Deutschland... Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen." 

"Ich hab kaputte Muskeln am Hintern, an denen sich Männer, mit denen ich nicht zusammen bin, austoben. Drinnen, da hab ich nichts von dem warmen Wetter." 

Erneut lachte Julian. "Ok, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich vergehe vor Mitleid. Hat dich der kleine Zwieback denn nicht getröstet?" 

Kevin kicherte. "Der kleine Zwieback? Der hat mir zum Speiseraum geholfen - aber warum sollte der mich trösten?" 

"Nur so. Scheint doch ein netter Kerl zu sein - wie du ihn so beschreibst." 

"Ist auch echt nett", nickte Julian. "Das heute, das war total schön. Und er kommt, wenn ich nicht laufen kann." 

"Und er hat den Ausflug in die Schokoladenfabrik... nur für dich organisiert?" 

"Ähm - ja?" 

"und die anderen aus dem Team wollten nicht oder wussten gar nichts davon?" 

"Ähm - ich weiß nicht... Julian hatte das wohl nur für uns beide gebucht..." Kevin stockte leicht. 

"Kevin?" 

"Ja?" 

"Ich glaube, du hattest heute ein Date", sagte Julian schmunzelnd. 

Kevin fühlte, wie knallrot wurde. Er hatte ein Date - und es nicht gemerkt. Wirklich nicht gemerkt! Dabei war es so eindeutig gewesen - wie sich Julian um ihn gekümmert hatte, "Wir waren erst shoppen", erzählte Kevin leise, "und dann diese Schokosache da... ja, ein Date..." 

"Und zwar ein ziemlich süßes." 

"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", nickte Kevin. 

"Und was hältst du davon?" fragte Julian deutlich leiser. 

"Es kommt überraschend. Aber Julian ist lieb und süß..." 

"Ich würde mich für dich freuen Kevin." 

Kevin lächelte leicht. "Ich danke dir für den Schlag an den Hinterkopf - dass ich es sehe." 

"Immer gern. Und ich gebe dir den Rat, dem kleinen Zwieback eine Chance zu geben. Sei... sei einfach offen und hör auf deine Gefühle." 

"Das habe ich vor. Ich mag den kleinen Zwieback nämlich ziemlich gerne." 

"Wir müssen aufhören ihn kleiner Zwieback zu nennen. Sonst rede ich ihn noch so an, wenn wir uns mal über den Weg laufen. Und das wär peinlich." 

"Aber wenn ich Julian sage, wissen wir beide nicht, ob ich ihn oder dich meine." 

"Das stimmt auch wieder. Du und deine Vorliebe für Namen mit J..." 

"Nee, ich hab nur eine Vorliebe für Julians. Das mit dem J, das sind seine Eltern. Julian, Jascha und Jannis." 

"Das... meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" fragte Julian ein wenig geschockt. 

"Ähm - doch?" 

"Warum tun Eltern sowas?" fragte Julian kopfschüttelnd. 

"Vielleicht, weil sie überall nur die Initialen raufschreiben und die Klamotten dann weitergeerbt werden können?" 

"Stimmt. Wenn man es so sieht, ist es eigentlich ganz praktisch." 

Kevin lächelte. "Und ich könnte mir Julian schnappen..." 

"Ja. Das solltest du auch. Ein Mann der einem die Welt der Schokolade zu Füßen legt, den darf man nicht wieder gehen lassen." 

"Du hast Recht, das sind die besten Voraussetzungen. Aber mal zu dir - wie geht es dir?" 

"Ganz gut obwohl die letzten Tage stressig waren. Maxi ist krank. Inzwischen geht’s ihm besser, aber ganz gesund ist er auch noch nicht." 

"Und er ist nicht bei Verena?" 

"Die hat sich den Fuß kaputt gemacht." 

"Oh nee, und jetzt ist der Zwerg bei dir?" 

"Ja. Im Moment schläft er zum Glück. Und er hatte heute auch nicht mehr so hohes Fieber und der Durchfall ist auch fast weg." 

"Dann wird’s ja besser. Und sonst bist du mal wieder nur am Arbeiten." 

"Ja... und nein. Ich... ich hab jemanden kennengelernt." 

"Oh, echt? Erzähl!" Kevin freute sich hörbar für ihn. 

"Er ist Maxis Kinderarzt." 

"Du... du hast dir Maxis Kinderarzt geangelt?", fragte Kevin nach und lachte. 

"Er hat mich geangelt, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und ich hatte absolut keine Chance gegen ihn. Er kommt morgen vorbei und will für Maxi und mich kochen." 

"Das klingt gut, sehr gut sogar... wenn er reinkommt, schließ die Tür ab und lass ihn nicht mehr weg, ja?" 

"Ich bin froh, dass du so siehst", sagte Julian. "Das wir darüber reden können." 

"Ich bin dein Freund, Julian, und das möchte ich auch bleiben." 

"Das möchte ich auch. Und jetzt wo du den kleinen Zwieback hast, muss ich mir ja auch keine Sorgen mehr um dich machen." 

"Nein, ich glaub, das mit Julian, das könnte was werden." 

"Ich drück dir die Daumen. Und ich erwarte regelmäßige Updates. Sonst muss ich wieder Basti auf dich hetzen." 

Kevin lächelte. "Ich kann dir ja unbesorgt von uns erzählen, wenn du da auch was in Aussicht hast. Da will ich übrigens auch Updates!" 

"Bekommst du, versprochen." 

"Dann viel Spaß mit deinem Kinderarzt", wünschte Kevin. Er würde jetzt mal rübergehen zu Julian. 

"Und du mit deinem Zwieback." 

"Danke. Dann... wir hören voneinander, ja?" 

"Machen wir. Und wenn du wieder in Deutschland bist, dann schaffen wir es ja vielleicht auch mal uns auf einen Kaffee zu treffen." 

"Ja, bestimmt. Vielleicht ja sogar zu viert." 

"Das wär schön. Also, ich muss ins Bett Kevin, sonst schlaf ich morgen auf dem Trainingsplatz ein." 

"Oh ja, ist ja schon spät bei euch. Grüß die Jungs mal von mir, mindestens Basti." 

"Mach ich. Du... solltest übrigens mal mit Basti telefonieren. Der hat ein paar aufregende Neuigkeiten..." 

"Aber nicht jetzt, sonst kriegen wir beide Ärger", grinste Kevin. Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell, dann legten sie auf. 

Kevin betrachtete einen Moment lächelnd das Handy in seiner Hand. Das war ein gutes Telefonat gewesen. Ein wirklich gutes. 

Jule war einfach ein guter Freund - und jemand, der ihn sehr gut kannte. Der sah, was sein könnte. "Julian", wisperte Kevin und stand auf. Er musste jetzt rübergehen zu Julian. 

Ein bisschen Zeit hatten sie noch, ehe sie zum Abendessen mussten. 

Er ging schnell rüber und klopfte an Julians Tür. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, aber er musste etwas tun. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Julian die Tür öffnete. "Oh, komm rein", sagte Julian mit seinem Handy am Ohr. "Nicht du, du Pfeife! Ich meine Kevin, der vor meiner steht." 

"Oh, du telefonierst, ich wollte dich nicht stören." 

"Ich bin fast fertig", grinste Julian. "Setz dich einfach." 

"Okay, danke..." Kevin trat ein und setzte sich auf das Bett. 

"Also, ich leg jetzt auf. Wir werden gleich gefüttert. Und du mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Mathearbeit, du packst das schon", sagte Julian nun wieder in sein Handy. 

"Ich drück auch die Daumen", rief Kevin. 

"Ja das war Kevin... der ist auch nett! Dafür kann er ja nichts, das musst du seine Eltern fragen." 

Kevin seufzte leise. "Sie mochten den Namen halt..." 

"Jetzt hast du ihn traurig gemacht", beschwerte sich Julians ins Telefon. "Ja ab in die Ecke mit dir und schäm dich. Und danach ab ins Bett mit dir. Und viel Glück für die Arbeit morgen!" 

Julian legte auf, ehe sein Gegenüber noch etwas sagen konnte. 

"Tut mir leid. Kleine Geschwister", sagte er zu Kevin und setzte sich neben ihn. "Er ist nervös wegen ner Mathearbeit. Mathe ist nicht sein Fach. Kunst und Sport, das kann er gut, aber Mathe..." 

"Mathe ist auch nicht immer einfach, aber wenn Leute die Daumen drücken, dann wird das schon." 

"Ich bin froh, dass ich das mit der Schule hinter mir hab", meinte Julian. 

"Ja, ich auch..." 

Julian lächelte. "So, wollen wir schon runter und gucken ob die Futterstation schon geöffnet ist?" 

"Wir können doch noch etwas hier bleiben, oder?" 

"Ja klar! Magst du was trinken?" 

"Ja, gern." 

Julian stand auf und holte zwei kleine Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. 

Eine reichte er Kevin, die andere öffnete er selbst und trank. Dabei sah er Kevin an. 

Kevin erwiderte den Blick und fragte sich, was er sagen sollte. Wie er... Julian klar machen konnte, dass er interessiert war ohne dabei dämlich zu wirken. 

"Ich fand das sehr schön heute", erklärte er leise. 

Julian lächelte strahlend. "Ich auch." 

"Ich... ich hab ein bisschen gebraucht um zu verstehen... aber ich hatte noch nie so ein schönes Date wie heute mit dir." 

Wie fast schon erwartet, schoss Julian die Röte in die Wange. "Ich... echt?" 

Kevin nickte leicht. 

"Gott und ich dachte schon, ich hätte es total vermasselt. Nach dem Desaster mit dem Film und dem Gummibären-Schlumpf-Monolog..." 

"Das war kein Desaster - und irgendwie war’s doch alles nett." 

"Es war ein Desaster. Aber es ist süß, dass du es trotzdem nett fandst. Ich war so nervös und wenn ich nervös bin, rede ich echt viel Mist." 

Kevin griff nach seiner Hand. "Du musst nicht nervös sein, Julian." 

"Bin ich aber, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist", wisperte Julian. 

Unwillkürlich begann Kevin seinen Handrücken mit dem Daumen zu streicheln. 

Sofort lächelte Julian wieder strahlend. 

"Ein Desaster war doch eher, dass ich nichts geschnallt habe." 

"Naja... ich musste ja schon ein bisschen vorsichtig sein. Falls du doch nicht auf Männer stehst." 

"Du machst dir so viel Mühe mit dem Shoppen und der Schokofabrik, und ich kapier es nicht", schüttelte Kevin leicht den Kopf. 

"Aber du hast es doch noch kapiert. Und reißt mir nicht den Kopf, das werte ich mal als gutes Zeichen." 

Kevin sah in seinen Schoß, dann gestand er, "ich hab’s nicht mal selbst gemerkt." 

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Julian verwirrt. 

"Ich hab vorhin telefoniert, und da wurde mir das erstmal erklärt. Für dumme Kevins, weißt du?" 

"Ich find Kevins gar nicht so dumm. Jedenfalls den einen, speziellen nicht." 

"Auch, wenn er erstmal von seinem Ex drauf gestoßen werden musste?" 

"Du hast mit deinem Ex über mich gesprochen?" 

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir telefonieren ab und zu. Und ich hab halt erzählt, wie es hier in Orlando so ist." 

"Du verstehst dich also gut mit deinem Ex." 

"Ja, wir haben uns nicht getrennt, weil wir uns nicht mehr verstanden haben, sondern weil es zu weit war. Aber... du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu ihm zurückgehen könnte." 

"Wie... wie lange seit ihr denn schon getrennt?" 

"Knapp zwei Monate." Kevin übertrieb ein wenig, aber sechs Wochen klang dann doch so wenig. 

"Oh", machte Julian. "Also noch ziemlich frisch..." 

"Wir haben uns seit dem Sommer nur drei oder vier Mal gesehen..." 

"Dann ist dein Exfreund noch in Sinsheim? Konnte oder wollte er nicht mit dir nach Leverkusen kommen?" 

"Konnte." 

Julian nickte. "Ich... ich würd gern sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber... das wär eine Lüge. Ne halbe zumindest. Denn es tut mir leid, weil es dir bestimmt wehgetan hat, aber wenn ihr noch zusammen wärt, dann hätte ich mich jetzt ziemlich lächerlich gemacht..." 

"Ist schon okay", lächelte Kevin ihn an. "Immerhin schreckt dich da nicht ab." 

"Das du einen Exfreund hast? Damit hab ich gerechnet. Ein Mann wie du könnte an jedem Finger mindestens 10 haben. Und zwar, wenn du einen nur anguckst. Wenn du dann noch lächelst, verdoppelt sich die Zahl bestimmt nochmal." 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Kevin ihn jetzt an. "Ich meinte eher, dass es noch recht frisch scheint." 

"Ich glaub dir, dass du ihn nicht mehr willst. Ich... halte dich für einen ehrlichen Menschen und... Sinsheim ist echt weit weg." 

"Viel zu weit", nickte Kevin. "Und ich bin froh, dass ich einen guten Freund in ihm habe. So viele Leute gibt’s ja nicht, mit denen wir ehrlich reden können." 

"Stimmt. Man muss vorsichtig sein. Weiß deine Familie denn Bescheid?" fragte Julian und schob dabei leicht seine Hand in Kevins. 

"Nein, das hat sich nie ergeben." 

Julian sah ihn erstaunt an. "Aber sie sind doch deine Familie." 

"Dann weiß deine Familie Bescheid?" 

Julian nickte. "Als ich mit 16 gemerkt hab, dass ich auf Jungs stehe... das war nicht leicht für mich. Ohne meine Familie hätte ich das nicht so durchgestanden und akzeptieren können." 

"Dann fanden sie es okay", stellte Kevin fest. 

"Nachdem sie den Schock überwunden hatten", lachte Julian. "Sie wollen, dass ich glücklich bin." 

"Wie - schock? Bist du im rosa Blümchenkleid hingegangen?" 

"Das hättest du wohl gern", grinste Julian. "Ich meine allgemein den Schock. Meine Eltern hatten nie was gegen schwule. Aber es ist trotzdem etwas anderes, wenn es den eigenen Sohn betrifft. Der auch noch Fußballer werden will. Aber wir haben alle gemeinsam gelernt damit umzugehen." 

"Das ist das wichtigste. Ich weiß nicht, mir ist es wohl erst etwas später klar geworden, dass mir Männer lieber sind. Da hab ich das mit mir ausgemacht." 

"Das klingt ganz schön einsam." 

"Nee, das Gefühl hatte ich nie. Ich hatte viele Freunde im Verein, und hin und wieder auch eine Beziehung, aber das eher selten." 

"Weiß denn gar keiner über dich Bescheid? Kein Freund, dem du mal dein Herz ausschütten kannst?" 

"Jetzt ja mein Ex in Sinsheim." 

"Und das reicht dir?" 

"Irgendwann werde ich schon mal meinen Eltern was erzählen, aber im Moment..." 

"Darf ich denn meiner Familie von dir erzählen?" fragte Julian. "Also... naja, falls das was mit uns wird mein ich. Nicht sofort, aber..." 

Kevin drückte Julians Hand leicht. "Ja, natürlich darfst du das." 

Sofort kehrte das strahlende Lächeln auf Julians Lippen zurück. "Danke. Ich hab ungern Geheimnisse vor meiner Familie. Außerdem machen sie sich Sorgen, weil ich so lange allein bin. Das wär nicht gut für mich, sagt meine Mutter immer." 

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie meinen, dass ich gut für dich bin." 

"Warum sollten sie was anderes denken?" 

"Keine Ahnung, ich kenn sie ja nicht." 

"Du bist ein netter Kerl Kevin, sonst würde ich dich nicht so mögen." 

"Kevin rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn heran. 

Julian drückte Kevins Hand. 

"Dann... versuchen wir es doch mal zusammen, ja?" 

Im nächsten Moment schmiegte sich Julian komplett an ihn. 

Und ihm gefiel auch Julians Kuss sehr gut. 

Küsste, wie er aussah - weich, süß und zärtlich.


	16. Ein Abend zu zweit

Ein Piepen ließ die beiden erschrocken zusammenzucken.   
  
"Was...?", fragte Kevin   
  
"Ähm... ups", meinte Julian. "Das war meine Erinnerung ans Abendessen."   
  
"Also müssen wir jetzt runter zu den anderen?"   
  
"Ich fürchte ja. Wir bekommen sonst Ärger mit dem Trainer."   
  
"Und danach ist noch irgendwas", überlegte Kevin. "Irgendeine Besprechung oder so."   
  
"Ach verdammt, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."   
  
"Also können wir erst hinterher hier... weitermachen.   
  
Julian nickte. "Aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben."   
  
"Nein, keinesfalls. Und danach haben wir viel Zeit..." Er küsste Julian noch einmal kurz.   
  
"Viel Zeit klingt richtig richtig gut", meinte Julian mit geröteten Wangen.   
  
"Ich freu mich auch drauf", flüsterte Kevin und stand auf.   
  
Auch Julian erhob sich und streckte sich leicht.   
  
Gemeinsam mit Julian verließ er das Zimmer und ging runter zum Speiseraum.  
  
"Hey, da seid ihr zwei ja", begrüßte Bernd sie. "Ihr wart heute Mittag so plötzlich verschwunden."   
  
"Ja, wir haben uns Orlando ein wenig angeguckt - und eingekauft. Hast du nicht auch jede Menge Bestellungen bekommen, 'bring mir irgendwas mit'?", erklärte Kevin.   
  
"Ein bisschen schon", gab Bernd zu.   
  
"Du hast nicht viele Geschwister, oder?", seufzte Julian.   
  
Bernd lachte. "Hast du denn was Schönes, für deine beiden Brüder gefunden?"   
  
"Ja, und für meine Eltern und die Cousine und die Kumpel zu Hause..."   
  
"Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt", meinte Bernd. "Deine Mitbringsel brauchen noch ein eigenes Flugzeug."   
  
"Ja, das fürchte ich auch..."   
  
Bernd sah zu Kevin. "Und du hast nicht aufgehalten in seinem Shoppingwahn?"   
  
"Ich musste doch selbst..."   
  
"Na ihr habt euch offenbar gesucht und gefunden."   
  
Ganz kurz sahen sich die beiden an, ja, das hatten sie!   
  
"Jetzt aber genug übers Shoppen", meinte Julian. "Ich hab einen Bärenhunger!"   
  
"Oh ja, Shoppen macht hungrig!" Er folgte Julian zu einem Tisch, dann holten sie sich ihr Essen.   
  
"Oh guck mal, es gibt Burger", freute sich Julian.   
  
"Wir sind in den USA, natürlich gibt’s Burger - und nicht nur das, was es bei Macces gibt."   
  
"Ne, das hier ist gutes Zeug. Ich mag die von McDoof oder BurgerKing eh nicht so gern."   
  
"Dann los stürzen wir uns auf die amerikanischen Köstlichkeiten."   
  
Die beiden stellten sich an und stellten sich dann ihre Burger zusammen, ehe sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen.   
  
Sie schmeckten wirklich sehr gut, viel besser als das Fastfood der entsprechenden Ketten.   
  
Allerdings hielten sie sich dann beim Nachtisch doch zurück. Sie hatten schließlich ausgiebig in der Schokoladenfabrik genascht.   
  
Direkt nach dem Essen wurden sie zu der geplanten Besprechung zusammengeholt und erst zwei Stunden später war Feierabend.   
  
"Puh", machte Julian. "Das war... lang..."   
  
"Dann raucht dir dein Kopf genauso wie meiner?"   
  
"Mindestens."   
  
"Dann komm ich weiß etwas dagegen."   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Julian neugierig.   
  
"Das werde ich dir hier lieber nicht verraten."   
  
Julian lachte fröhlich. "Dann los, hoch mit uns."   
  
Kevin nickte, und gemeinsam gingen sie hoch.   
  
Zum Glück wollten auch alle anderen offenbar nur auf ihre Zimmer, denn niemand hielt sie auf um sie noch zum Pokern oder ähnlichem zu überreden.   
  
Also wunderte sich keiner, dass sie nichts mehr unternahmen sondern sich in Julians Zimmer zurückzogen.   
  
Julian schloss sorgfältig die Tür hintern ihnen, dann sah er Kevin mit einem Lächeln an.   
  
"Und jetzt hört dein Kopf aus zu rauchen", raunte Kevin und trat auf ihn zu.   
  
"Tut er das?" fragte Julian.   
  
"Jetzt nicht mehr", wisperte Kevin und küsste ihn.   
  
Sofort öffnete Julian seine Lippen für Kevin und schlang die Arme um ihn.   
  
Der Kuss war alles andere zurückhaltend oder unschuldig.   
  
Kevin drängte sich an ihn und schob Julian nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Tür stieß.   
  
Eine Hand lag in seinem Nacken, die andere an seiner Seite.   
  
Julian gab ein leises Keuchen von sich und schob eine Hand in Kevins dichtes Haar.   
  
Dabei drängte sich Kevin noch dichter an ihn.   
  
Dabei spürte Julian deutlich Kevins harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel.   
  
Unvermittelt entzog sich Kevin dem Kuss und sah ihn an. "Und?"   
  
Mit feuchten Lippen, roten Wangen und verschleierten Augen sah Julian ihn an. "Hm?"   
  
"Hab ichs geschafft?"   
  
Julian brauchte noch einen Moment ehe er verstand, was Kevin meinte. "Oh das hast du. Voll und ganz!"   
  
Kevin grinste ihn an. "Dann sollten wir weitermachen, nicht, dass die Wirkung nachlässt." Und schon drängte er sich wieder an ihn und küsste ihn.   
  
Er genoss es, wie sehr sich Julian sofort auf ihn einließ, in den Kuss und die Berührungen fallen ließ.   
  
Noch einmal unterbrach Kevin den Kuss, der jetzt schon so viel mehr als ein Kuss war.   
  
Unwillkürlich folgte Julian der Bewegung um den Kuss nicht abreißen zu lassen.   
  
"Komm mit - ins Bett", bat Kevin leise und griff nach Julians Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.   
  
"Klingt gut", wisperte Julian und ließ sich zum Bett ziehen.   
  
Vor dem Bett hielt Kevin inne. "Wollen wir unsere Hosen schon mal loswerden?"   
  
"Und die Shirts. Ist eh zu warm dafür."   
  
Kevin grinste, "du denkst mit, das gefällt mir."   
  
"Ja, manchmal hab ich Lichtblicke", grinste Julian zurück und zog sich dann sein Shirt über den Kopf.   
  
Auch Kevin zog sich aus, Schuhe und Socken, Hose und Shirt. Lediglich die Shorts ließ er an und sah Julian an.   
  
Julian hatte mit dem Shirt in der Hand innegehalten und Kevin beim Ausziehen beobachtet. Nun wanderte sein Blick einmal über Kevins kompletten Körper. "So schön..."   
  
Kevin lächelte geschmeichelt. "Du auch", meinte er und streckte eine Hand aus um seine nackte Brust zu berühren.   
  
Julian freute sich offenbar über das Kompliment, denn er lächelte sofort strahlend.   
  
"Wollen wir dann ins Bett...?", fragte Kevin.   
  
"Gern", sagte Julian und ließ sein Shirt fallen. Dann zog er sich schnell Schuhe, Socken und Hose aus.   
  
"Shorts auch?", fragte Kevin leise und ein wenig unsicher.   
  
"Möchtest du mir die nicht ausziehen?" fragte Julian und trat etwas näher zu Kevin.   
  
Überrascht sah Kevin ihn an. "Sehr gerne." Er kniete sich vor Julian und streichelte über seinen Hintern, dann fassten seine Fingerspitzen unter den Bund.   
  
Er hörte, wie sich Julians Atem vor Aufregung beschleunigte.   
  
Ganz langsam zog er die Shorts runter.   
  
Auch an Julian war das alles nicht spurlos vorübergegangen und sein Schwanz deutlich steif.   
  
Kevin grinste leicht, als er sich vorbeugte und die Spitze küsste.   
  
Julian keuchte hörbar auf.   
  
Kevin lächelte leicht und stand dann auf.   
  
Julian sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
  
"Hm?", machte Kevin leise.   
  
Julian lächelte nur und legte eine Hand auf Kevins Brust. Sanft und zärtlich ließ er sie nach unten gleiten bis zum Bund der Shorts.   
  
Gespannt wartete Kevin ab.   
  
Ohne Zögern schob Julian seine Finger unter den Bund.   
  
Langsam zog er die Shorts runter.   
  
Kevin hatte fast erwartet, dass Julian nervös oder zögerlich sein würde, aber davon war nichts zu spüren.   
  
Im Gegenteil war er forsch, und was er machte, fühlte sich ziemlich heiß an.   
  
"Jetzt... Bett?" fragte Julian und strich mit einem Finger leicht über Kevins Schwanzspitze.   
  
"Ja", keuchte Kevin auf.  
  
Julian lächelte und griff nach Kevins Hand. "Dann komm."  
  
Er zog den etwas überraschten Kevin mit sich zum Bett.  
  
Grinsend ließ er sich einfach fallen und zog Kevin auch dabei mit sich.  
  
Leise keuchte Kevin auf - und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich.  
  
Julian schlang die Arme um Kevin und erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Kevin lächelte in den Kuss, es fühlte sich so gut an!  
  
Julians Körper fühlte sich fantastisch unter seinem an.  
  
Er küsste ihn weiter und begann sich ganz leicht auf ihm zu bewegen.  
  
Julian keuchte in den Kuss.  
  
"Gefällt dir, was?", raunte Kevin.  
  
"Sehr", nickte Julian.  
  
"Dann machen wir doch einfach weiter", grinste Kevin und bewegte sich fester.  
  
Julian grinste und schob eine Hand über Kevins Rücken nach unten bis auf seinen Hintern.  
  
"Ja, da gehört sie hin", meinte Kevin ein wenig heiser.  
  
"Gefällt ihr auch sehr gut da", wisperte Julian und strich über die Rundungen.  
  
"Mehr...?"  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
Kevin nickte leicht, küsste ihn wieder und bewegte sich dann schneller und fester auf ihm.  
  
Julian kam den Bewegungen entgegen während ein Finger begann Kevin leicht zwischen seinen Pobacken zu streicheln.  
  
Überrascht keuchte Kevin auf.  
  
"Nicht gut?" fragte Julian leise.  
  
"Nein, sehr gut."  
  
Julian lächelte und fuhr mit den leichten Streicheleinheiten fort.  
  
Dann wurde sein Finger mutiger und suchte zielstrebig zwischen den Pobacken.  
  
Kevin stöhnte heiser. Ihm gefiel es, wie forsch Julian war - und was er da mit seinen Fingern anstellte.  
  
Aber er war schon viel zu erregt, lange konnte er das nicht aushalten.  
  
Und auch Julian stöhnte immer lauter.  
  
Irgendwann unterbrach Kevin den Kuss. Er verkrampfte sich und kam mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen.  
  
Julian rieb seinen Schwanz nocheinmal gegen Kevins Oberschenkel, dann kam auch er mit einem heiseren Laut.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Kevin sich wieder in der Lage fühlte sich aufzustützen und Julian anzusehen.  
  
Julian sah... unglaublich aus. Wunderschön und glücklich.  
  
Mit einer Hand strich Kevin ihm durch die weichen Haare.  
  
Julian lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Du bist toll", wisperte Kevin.  
  
"Du auch", flüsterte Julian.  
  
"Wie schön, dass wir uns einig sind."  
  
Julian lachte leise. "Du bleibst heute Nacht bei mir, oder?"  
  
"Ja, klar. Ich will heute Nacht nicht da rüber."  
  
"Gut", sagte Julian und gähnte leicht.  
  
"Gut", sagte Julian und gähnte leicht.   
  
Noch einmal küsste Kevin ihn, dann rollte er sich von ihm.   
  
Julian folgte ihm und schmiegte sich sofort an seine Seite.   
  
"Lässt du mich noch mal aufstehen?"   
  
"Ungern."   
  
"Hm? Bitte?"   
  
Seufzend löste sich Julian von ihm.   
  
Kevin stand auf und ging kurz ins Bad. Er nahm zwei der kleinen Handtücher und hielt sie unter warmes Wasser. Er machte sich selbst schnell sauber, dann nahm er das andere Handtuch und kehrte zu Julian zurück.   
  
Julian war schon halb eingeschlafen, also machte Kevin ihn schnell sauber und warf das Handtuch dann auf den Boden.   
  
Dann zog er eine Decke heran, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. "Schlaf gut", wisperte er.   
  
"Du auch", flüsterte Julian kaum hörbar.  
  
Beim Einschlafen trugen sie beide ein glückliches, zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	17. Zwei Saucen für drei Personen

Julian hatte nach dem Telefonat mit Kevin noch einige Zeit nicht einschlafen können. Kevin hatte sich gut angehört - viel besser als in den Telefonaten, als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren. Er schien endlich angekommen zu sein in Leverkusen. Das zeigte auch die Tatsache, dass er sich offenbar neu verguckt hatte. 

Er gönnte es ihm und wünschte ihm dabei viel Glück und alles Liebe. Kevin hatte sich einen Freund in seiner Nähe verdient, und Julian schien da der richtige zu sein. 

Und er selbst musste nun auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil es da Alexander in seinem Leben gab. 

Genau der würde morgen kommen und für sie drei kochen. Er freute sich schon unbändig darauf! 

Sie hatten heute nur kurz gegen Mittag telefoniert, zu mehr hatte bei ihnen beiden die Zeit nicht gereicht. 

Er selbst hatte hetzen müssen, um nach dem Testspiel schnell zu Hause zu sein. Als er angekommen war, hatten beide Kinder von Frau Schaller mit Maxi gespielt, sie selbst war in der Küche gewesen. 

Maxi ging es viel besser und hatte auch kein Fieber mehr. "Er ist noch ein bisschen schlapp, aber das wird schnell vergehen", sagte Frau Schaller. 

"Er sieht auch wieder munterer aus. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie bei ihm sind." 

"Maxi ist ein netter Junge. Und ich bin froh, dass es ihm wieder besser geht." 

"Wie ist das eigentlich - können Sie noch länger bleiben, bis seine Mutter wieder fit ist?" 

Frau Schaller nickte. "Wissen Sie schon wie lange das dauern wird?" 

"Nein, aber ich werde sie heute Abend mal anrufen." 

"Dann setzten wir uns morgen mal in Ruhe zusammen und besprechen alles", schlug Frau Schaller vor. 

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Das machen wir in Ruhe - wenn Sie nicht dringend Feierabend machen möchten." 

Frau Schaller lachte. "Dann gucke ich mal, ob ich meine beiden von Maxi losreißen kann. Es ist noch etwas Gemüsesuppe übrig, falls Sie Hunger haben." 

"Sie sorgen zu gut für uns", lächelte Julian sie dankbar an. 

"Gehört alles zum Service", sagte sie lächelnd. "Und Suppe muss man in großen Mengen kochen, sonst schmeckt sie nicht." 

"Vielen Dank dafür", lächelte Julian sie an. 

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh", sagte sie und verabschiedete sich von Maxi. 

Maxi brabbelte etwas vor sich hin, dann streckte er die Ärmchen nach seinem Vater aus. 

"Na komm her mein Großer", sagte Julian und nahm Maxi hoch. 

Maxi schmiegte sich gleich an ihn. 

Mit Maxi auf dem Arm brachte er Frau Schaller und ihre Kinder zur Tür. 

Sie verabschiedeten sich, dann machte er die Suppe warm. 

"Morgen kommt Dr. Alex und kocht für uns", erzählte er Maxi dabei. 

Statt einer Antwort bohrte Maxi in der Nase. 

Julian lachte und setzte Maxi in seinen Stuhl, damit er essen konnte. 

Als Maxi ebenfalls etwas essen wollte, drückte er ihm ein Stück Brötchen in die Hand. 

Nach dem Essen las Julian Maxi noch was vor, ehe er ihn ins Bett brachte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Maxi einschlief und Julian nutzte die Zeit um noch etwas zu arbeiten - bis zu Kevins Anruf und dem spontanen Entschluss, sich direkt nach danach auch ins Bett zu legen. 

Jetzt lag er noch sicher eine Stunde wach und dachte nach - und googelte irgendwann sogar Fotos von dem kleinen Zwieback... nein, nicht der kleine Zwieback, von Julian Brandt, auf dem Handy. 

Er konnte Kevin verstehen - Julian Brandt war niedlich und schien auf den Bildern immer zu strahlen. Er wirkte wie ein durch und durch positiver und fröhlicher Mensch. Genau das, was Kevin brauchte. 

Positiv und fröhlich - und in seiner Nähe. Es war schön, dass Kevin Julian gefunden hatte, und er drückte ihnen die Daumen, dass sie tatsächlich zusammenkommen würden. 

Und er selbst würde das hoffentlich auch mit Alex hinkriegen. 

Es sah ja schon mal gut aus, Alex mochte ihn, er mochte Alex, und auch Maxi schien nichts dagegen zu haben, überlegte Julian mit einem Grinsen. 

Alles weitere würde er ganz entspannt auf sich zukommen lassen. 

Mit diesem Entschluss schlief er schließlich ein. 

Der nächste Morgen begann weit weniger stressig als die letzten Tage - vor allem, weil Maxi eben nicht mehr krank war. Trotzdem musste Julian ziemlich hetzen, als Frau Schaller schließlich kam, um noch pünktlich zum Verein zu kommen. Dort stand noch vor dem Training die Analyse des gestrigen Testspiels mit dem Trainerteam auf dem Programm. 

Anschließend folgte ein Regenerationstraining, nicht zu anstrengend, aber mit viel Spaß - er musste seine Jungs ja bei Laune halten. Nach dem Mittagessen ging es weiter, ein paar taktische Übungen, ehe Julian das Training an Armin, den Co-Trainer, abgab. 

Solange Verena noch nicht gesund war, würde das erstmal so weiterlaufen müssen. Verena - die hatte er gestern nicht mehr angerufen! "Verfluchter Mist", murmelte er und beschloss das, auf dem Heimweg zu erledigen. 

An einer roten Ampel auf dem Heimweg wählte er ihre Nummer. 

"Hallo Julian", meldete sie sich. "Schön, dass du anrufst. Wie geht’s Maxi?" 

"Wieder besser - gestern war er noch bisschen schlapp, aber heute ist er wohl wieder fit. Und wie geht es dir?" 

"Auch besser. Ich war heute beim Arzt und zum Glück ist es doch nichts Schlimmes. Die Schwellung geht auch merklich zurück. Aber... ne Woche wird es vermutlich noch dauern, bis ich wieder voll einsatzfähig bin." 

"Oh - okay. Dann soll Maxi so lange noch bei mir bleiben?" 

"Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. In zwei oder drei Tagen will ich wieder nach Hause - dann geh ich hier nämlich die Wände hoch. Aber... vielleicht könnte mir die Tagesmutter, die du organisiert hast ein bisschen helfen." 

"Ich werde sie mal fragen - ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein. Und wenn sie nicht kann, dann können wir es vielleicht regeln, dass Du Maxi während des Trainings hast, und ich danach." 

"Ja, das klingt nach einer guten Lösung." 

"Dann frag ich Frau Schaller, wie das so läuft mit den Notfall-Tagesmüttern, ansonsten machen wir es so wie gesagt." 

"Gut, dann telefonieren wir morgen wieder?" 

"Ja - wenn ich nicht dran denken sollte - ab vier bin ich zu Hause, ja?" 

"Ok, dann ruf ich an, wenn du zu Hause bist. Dann kann ich auch mal mit Maxi sprechen." 

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee - so machen wir das." 

"Dann bis morgen Julian." 

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Julian von ihr und legte auf. Das passte gut, weil er in diesem Moment in seine Straße einbog. 

Wenig später schloss er dann die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kam Maxi auf ihn zugelaufen. 

Julian bückte sich und fing Maxi lachend auf. "Hallo mein Liebling." 

"Papa", begrüßte Maxi ihn. 

Julian hob ihn hoch. "Na dir geht’s wirklich wieder gut, was?" 

Frau Schaller kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Oh ja, Maxi ist wieder fit." 

"Ich bin so erleichtert", sagte Julian und küsste Maxi auf die Stirn. 

"Das versteh ich, aber solche Erkrankungen sind in dem Alter ziemlich normal." 

"Hat Alex... also der Kinderarzt auch gesagt. Aber es ist trotzdem schwer den Kleien so leiden zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können." 

"Ja, mir tun die Kleinen auch immer sehr leid", stimmte Frau Schaller zu. 

"Haben Sie noch einen Moment Zeit? Dann könnten wir kurz besprechen wie es weiter geht." 

"Ja, natürlich hab ich noch etwas Zeit - geben Sie mir mal Maxi, dann können Sie sich ausziehen. Wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen?" 

Julian nickte und reichte Frau Schaller Maxi. Dann zog er sich schnell Schuhe und Jacke aus, ehe er ihr ins Wohnzimmer folgte. 

Auffordernd sah Frau Schaller ihn an. 

"Ich hab eben mit Maxis Mutter telefoniert", fing Julian an zu erzählen. 

Er fasste zusammen, dass sie erstmal wohl noch nicht komplett für Maxi sorgen konnte. Frau Schaller nahm ihm gleich die Bedenken, dass er nun selbst für Maxis Betreuung sorgen musste. "Solange Ihre Freundin noch nicht wieder gesund ist, kann ich gerne weiter auf Maxi aufpassen." 

"Meine Ex-Freundin", sagte Julian. "Wir haben uns vor einiger Zeit getrennt, kümmern uns aber weiter gemeinsam um Maxi." 

"Entschuldigen Sie. Ex-Freundin natürlich. Aber es scheint so, als würden Sie das gut hinkriegen mit Maxi." 

"Wir bemühen uns." 

"Sie machen das wirklich gut, das werde ich Maxis Mutter auch noch mal sagen.2 

"Danke", sagte Julian lächelnd. 

"Aber morgen komme ich noch einmal zu Ihnen?" 

"Morgen und übermorgen", nickte Julian. "Danach will Verena wieder zu Hause sein." 

"Und dann würde ich stundenweise zu Verena fahren?" 

"Genau. Während ich beim Training bin." 

"Gut, dann bräuchte ich nur noch die Adresse, und dann klappt das." 

"Ich schreib sie Ihnen auf. Und Verenas Telefonnummer auch." 

"Danke. Dann haben wir das alles geklärt?" 

"Denke ich schon." 

"Gut, dann würde ich jetzt gern nach Hause fahren." 

"Natürlich. Ich halte Sie immer viel zu lange auf." 

"Nein, nein, das ist ja auch wichtig. Also, auf Wiedersehen bis morgen - genießen Sie den Feierabend", wünschte Frau Schaller, packte schnell ihre Sachen und ging. 

"So Schatz", sagte Julian zu Maxi. "Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch auf Alex warten, hm?" 

Maxi strahlte ihn an. 

"Ja, ich freu mich auch", lachte Julian. 

Er setzte Maxi auf den Boden und spielte mit ihm - so konnte er sich am besten von seiner aufkommenden Nervosität ablenken. 

Als es schließlich an der Tür klingelte, war die Nervosität aber schlagartig wieder voll da. 

Er ließ Maxi kurzerhand bei der Holzeisenbahn sitzen und lief zur Tür. Und dann stand Alex vor ihm. "Hey", kam es ein wenig heiser aus Julians Kehle. 

"Hey", lächelte Alex. 

"Schön, dass du da bist - komm rein." Julian versuchte die Nervosität und auch seine Stimme in den Griff zu kriegen. 

"Danke", sagte Alex und folgte Julian in die Wohnung. 

Zunächst führte Julian ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Maxi jetzt auf einer Lokomotive herumkaute. 

"Da hat jemand offenbar Hunger", meinte Alex und stellte die Tüte mit Einkäufen schnell auf dem Küchentresen ab. 

"Ja, aber Lokomotiven sollen nicht besonders nahrhaft sein. Besonders die aus Holz nicht - in den anderen ist wenigstens Eisen." 

Lächelnd kniete sich Alex zu Maxi. "Hör auf deinen Papa, der ist ein kluger Mann", sagte er und legte Maxi prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Kein Fieber mehr." 

"Nein, er ist auch wieder ganz fit - meinte Frau Schaller heute auch." 

"Schön, dann hat er es ja zum Glück schnell überstanden. Und wie geht’s dir?" 

"Ich hab mich an die ärztliche Anweisung gehalten, und das hat echt gut getan." 

"Du siehst auch viel erholter aus." 

"Nächte mit krankem Kind sind nicht so einfach", gab Julian zu. 

Alexander stand auf und trat zu Julian. "Nein. Aber das ist ja jetzt überstanden." 

Julian lächelte ihn an. 

"Also... hast du Hunger?" fragte Alex. 

"Ja, hab ihn mir extra aufgespart", grinste Julian. 

"Sehr schön. Ich hoffe Maxi mag Nudeln?" 

"Ja, ich glaub, die mögen fast alle Kinder. Maxi steht jedenfalls total darauf." 

"Sehr gut. Dann bekommt Maxi lustige Nudeln in Tierform mit einer milden Tomatensauce und für uns gibt’s normale Nudeln mit einer pikanten Sauce." 

"Das klingt sehr lecker." 

"Ist es auch", lächelte Alex. "Aber vorher..." 

"Ja?", fragte Julian - und fühlte es auf einmal in seinem ganzen Körper kribbeln. 

Alex trat noch einen Schritt näher und legte eine Hand auf Julians Wange. "Es gibt da etwas, das ich schon vorgestern machen wollte." 

Atemlos nickte Julian ganz leicht. 

Alexander lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen auf die von Julian trafen. 

Instinktiv schloss Julian die Augen und drängte sich leicht gegen Alexanders Lippen.

Er spürte, wie Alex leicht lächelte und den Kuss dann vertiefte. Unwillkürlich seufzte Julian leise, als er sich an ihn schmiegte. Alexander schlang seinen freien Arm um Julians Mitte. Erneut seufzte Julian, er fühlte sich wundervoll, geborgen und... geliebt. 

Ein Quäken von Maxi unterbrach ihren Kuss viel zu schnell. "Ich glaube da hat jemand Hunger", wisperte Alex. 

"Ja, fürchte ich auch..." Mit leicht geröteten Wangen sah Julian Alex kurz an, dann löste er sich ganz von ihm und nahm Maxi hoch. 

"Na, soll Alex jetzt für uns kochen? Was meinst du?" 

Maxi grinste ihn an. 

"Ich denke, das ist ein ja", beschloss Alex. "Wollt ihr hier spielen, während ich koche?" 

"Wenn du keine Hilfe brauchst", nickte Julian. "Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, dann ruf ich dich, okay? Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich ja zum Essen einladen, da musst du dann nichts machen." 

"Zusammen kochen können wir, wenn Verena wieder fit ist", sagte Julian. "Dauert wohl auch gar nicht mehr so lange." 

"Schön. Also, schade, dass Maxi dann wieder bei ihr ist, aber für einen schönen Abend zusammen, mit Kino und Essengehen oder so, wäre es schon praktischer." 

"Es ist wirklich einfacher, wenn Maxi, während ich Training habe, bei Verena ist", sagte Julian. "Dafür hol ich ihn meistens am Tag nach dem Spiel ab und dann bleibt er den freien Tag bei mir." 

"Und schläft ab und zu auch bei dir?", fragte Alex. 

"Ja klar. Ich versuch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen." 

"Das ist schön, dass das so gut zwischen dir und Verena klappt." 

"Am Anfang war es schwer", gab Julian zu. "Vor allem weil sie sich erstmal dran gewöhnen musste, dass ich plötzlich mit einem Mann zusammen war." 

"Oh ja, das glaube ich, wenn ausgerechnet das der Grund für die Trennung war. Aber immerhin hat sie sich dran gewöhnt." 

"Sie hatte auch kaum eine Wahl", grinste Julian schief. 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt Frauen, die starten dann einen jahrelangen Rosenkrieg." 

"So jemand ist Verena zum Glück nicht." 

"Da hast du Glück..." 

"Ich weiß. Und ich bin ihr auch sehr dankbar dafür." 

Alex nickte leicht, dann wandte er sich der Küche zu. "Ich sollte mal gucken, dass wir was zu essen kriegen." 

"Und ich beschäftige Maxi." 

"Gute Arbeitsteilung." Alex begann die Saucen vorzubereiten, die Nudeln zu kochen und schließlich konnte er auffüllen. Julian setzte Maxi in seinen Hochstuhl und half Alex dann beim rübertragen der Teller. 

"Guten Appetit", wünschten Alex, und Julian und begannen zu essen, nebenbei fütterte Julian seinen Sohn. Beide Saucen waren echt lecker und Maxi schien es auch zu schmecken. 

Julian und Alex sprachen nicht viel, gerade Julian war mit Maxi zu beschäftigt. "Komm her, ich übernehme mal", sagte Alex schließlich. "Du kommst ja gar nicht zum Essen." 

"Danke", reichte Julian ihm Maxis Löffel und aß selbst weiter. Wie schon bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Essen ließ sich Maxi gerne von Alex füttern.

Schließlich waren sie alle fertig. "So, mein Schatz", sprach Julian Maxi an, "ich glaub, wir machen dich mal fertig fürs Bett, damit Papa Zeit für Alex hat, hm?" 

"Alex findet die Idee richtig toll", lachte Alexander. "Ich räum hier solange mal auf." 

"Danke." Es war echt toll, wie selbstverständlich sich Alexander hier einfügte. Julian nahm Maxi auf den Arm und trug ihn ins Badezimmer, anschließend hoch ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn ins Bett. Wie so oft setzte er sich daneben und las ihm noch eine Geschichte vor. Schon nach der Hälfte der Geschichte war Maxi tief und fest eingeschlafen. 

"Braver Junge", lächelte Julian, als er aufstand und sich runterschlich. Alexander war schon fertig mit Tischabräumen und saß jetzt auf dem Sofa. Julian lächelte, er fühlte sich verwöhnt. 

"Na schläft der Kleine schon?" fragte Alex.

"Ja, er schläft eigentlich immer schnell ein. Vermutlich lese ich so langweilig", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Magst du Rotwein?"

"Sehr gerne", nickte Julian und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. 

"Und Schokolade magst du auch?" fragte Alexander mit einem Lächeln.

Julian nickte. "Ja, viel zu gerne..."

"Ach kleine Sünden müssen sein", sagte Alex und stand kurz wieder auf um den Wein zu holen und etwas aus der Einkaufstüte zu kramen.

Gespannt sah Julian ihm zu.


	18. Wein, Pralinen und mehr

"Ich hab erst überlegt noch selbst Nachtisch zu machen, aber ein paar Schokoladenpralinen sind genauso lecker", sagte Alex und kam mit Wein, Gläsern und der Packung mit Pralinen zurück zu Julian.

"Dunkle Pralinen mit Rotwein sind eine Köstlichkeit", lächelte Julian ihn an. 

"Finde ich nämlich auch."

Julian lächelte leicht - und fand sich dabei ziemlich kindisch. Jetzt suchte er schon Dinge, die sie gemeinsam hatten. "Ich hol schnell einen Korkenzieher."

"Ja, das wär lieb. Den hab ich in der Küche nämlich nicht gefunden", sagte Alex.

"Liegt ja auch hier", meinte Julian und trat an das Sideboard. In einem Fach lag der Korkenzieher, den er jetzt holte.

"Du hast ihn also versteckt", lachte Alex.

"Klar - stell dir vor, meine Jungs kommen mal her und finden ihn sofort."

"Deine Jungs?"

Julian grinste. "Meine Spieler."

"Und da hast du Angst, dass die Jungs sich mit dem Korkenzieher verletzen?" fragte Alexander lachend.

"Man muss da sehr vorsichtig sein. Außerdem könnten sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen, was Wein angeht." Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es sind erwachsene Männer, zumindest die meisten, und sie wissen, was sie wollen."

"Wie ist das eigentlich so für dich?" fragte Alexander, während Julian nun den Wein öffnete. "Gibt ja schon Spieler, die älter sind als du."

"Anfangs war es schon komisch", gestand Julian, "aber nur bei den ersten Trainings. Es wurde viel mehr draus gemacht als es war. Ich meine, in vielen anderen Jobs ist es doch auch so, dass der Chef jünger ist als die Angestellten. Deine Sprechstundenhilfen sind auch nicht alle jünger als du."

"Klar, aber im Fußball ist es irgendwie so gang und gebe, dass die Trainer älter sind als die Spieler." 

"Ja, aber auch das kann man ändern", grinste Julian.

"Ach ja?"

"Ich mach’s ja gerade." Endlich hatte Julian die Folie von der Flasche gepult und den Korken gezogen, jetzt goss er ihnen von dem dunklen Wein ein.

"Ich hoffe er schmeckt", sagte Alex. "Viel Ahnung hab ich von Weinen nicht, aber der Verkäufer meinte, dass er gut sei."

Julian schwenkte das Weinglas und roch daran, dann probierte er. "Oh, der ist wirklich gut."

"Das freut mich", sagte Alex und probierte ebenfalls. Dann nickte er leicht, ja, der Wein gefiel ihm. 

Julian lehnte sich entspannt zurück und rutschte dabei gleichzeitig näher an Alex heran. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Alex leicht lächelte. 

"Schokolade?" fragte Alex leise. 

"Hm, ja, gern." 

Alex öffnete die Schachtel mit den dunkeln Pralinen und wählte eine aus. "Mund auf." 

Julian lächelte leicht und öffnete den Mund. Sanft schob Alex die Praline zwischen Julians Lippen. Unwillkürlich schloss Julian die Augen - und küsste Alex' Fingerspitzen, als er sie erreichte. 

Alex lachte leise und strich mit der Fingerspitze über Julians Unterlippe ehe er sie zurückzog. Jetzt erst biss Julian zu und schmeckte die Füllung der dunklen Praline. 

"Karamell", sagte Alex, als Julian genüsslich seufzte. 

"Perfekt", wisperte Julian. 

"Meine Lieblingspralinen", sagte Alex. "Kauf ich mir nicht oft. Nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Ich finde, sowas muss immer etwas Besonderes bleiben und nichts Alltägliches werden." 

"Sie sind wirklich etwas Besonderes. So... so, wie du." 

Alexander lächelte. "Danke", flüsterte er. "Du bist auch was ganz besonderes." 

Julian erwiderte das Lächeln, dann drehte er sich weiter zu Alex. 

"Mehr?" 

"Gerne." 

"Mhm, dann... wie wär’s mit der hier...?" 

Sofort öffnete Julian seinen Mund. 

Erneut schob Alex ihm eine der Pralinen in den Mund. 

Und ganz genießerisch biss Julian zu. 

"Schoko-Mousse", sagte Alex ehe seine Lippen leicht die von Julian berührten. 

"Hm", machte Julian und küsste ihn leicht. "Schoko-Mousse mit Alex, das ist noch besser." 

"Meinst du?" 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall." 

"Willst du nicht lieber noch mal probieren um wirklich sicher zu sein?" fragte Alex grinsend. 

"Zum Vergleich müsste ich mal Alex ohne Praline versuchen, oder?" 

"Oh ja, stimmt, das solltest du vorher unbedingt um einen fairen Vergleich anzustellen." 

Julian sah ihn auffordernd an. 

"Dieser Blick ist unglaublich heiß, weißt du das eigentlich?" fragte Alex als er sich leicht zu Julian lehnte. 

"Findest du?" 

"Oh ja. Ein Blick bei dem man weiche Knie bekommt." 

Julian lächelte ihn an, die Worte fühlten sich so gut an! 

"Also - bereit für den Kussvergleich?" fragte Alex ein wenig heiser. 

"Bereit", raunte Julian und beugte sich vor, bis er Alex' weiche Lippen berührte. 

Julian schmeckte eine leichte Note Rotwein und etwas, das einfach nur Alex war. 

Und das Etwas schmeckte so gut! 

Er spürte Alexanders Hand, die sich in seinen Nacken schob, dann vertiefte Alex den Kuss. Er fühlte seine Zunge über die Lippen streichen und um Einlass bitten. 

Ohne zu zögern öffnete Julian die Lippen für Alex. 

Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, und Julian seufzte leise. 

Dann spürte er auch schon Alex‘ Zunge, die seine anstupste. 

Vorsichtig stupste Julian zurück. 

Diesmal war es Alex, der ein leises Seufzen von sich gab. 

Auch Julian schob nun eine Hand in Alex' Nacken, die andere streichelte eher ziellos über seinen Bauch und seine Seite. 

Alex vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter und drängte Julian dabei tiefer in die Sofapolster. 

Das gefiel Julian - dass Alex ein wenig forscher vorging. 

Und noch viel mehr genoss er das Gefühl von Alex Nähe. 

Dieser Moment sollte bitte niemals vorübergehen, wünschte er. 

Es war so unglaublich... perfekt. 

Der Kuss, Alex' Hände, seine Nähe... Ein Weinen und Rufen unterbrach den Kuss viel zu schnell. 

"Da will noch jemand was von dir", lachte Alex leise und löste sich von ihm. 

Julian seufzte leise. "Ich fürchte auch... ich hoffe, es geht schnell." Er stand auf und kletterte die steile Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch. 

Maxi saß in seinem Bett, während sein Plüschschaf auf dem Boden davor lag. 

"Oh je, ist dein Schäfchen aus dem Bett gepurzelt? Na komm, hier kommt es zurück." Er legte es Maxi in den Arm. 

Maxi drückte es an sich, hörte aber nicht auf zu weinen. 

"Was ist denn noch, mein Schatz?" 

Vielleicht hatte Maxi schlecht geschlafen. 

Er nahm Maxi aus dem Bett und trug ihn ein wenig hin und her. 

Schließlich hörte Maxi auf zu weinen und man sah deutlich, wie ihm wieder die Augen zufielen. 

"Na, möchtest du wieder in dein Bettchen?", fragte Julian leise und legte ihn ganz vorsichtig hin. 

Maxi kuschelte sich an sein Schaf und war in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen. 

Erleichtert schlich sich Julian wieder runter. 

"Alles wieder gut?" fragte Alex. 

"Ja, alles wieder gut. Ich hoffe, er schläft jetzt durch." 

"Wenn Maxis Mutter fit ist, dann gönnen wir beiden uns einen Abend zu zweit", sagte Alex. 

"Ja, dann werden wir regelmäßig Abende zu zweit haben können." 

"Und bis dahin müssen wir wohl... warten", grinste Alex. 

"Wir können uns ja in der Zeit auch ein bisschen... beschäftigen." 

"Du meinst wie vor der Unterbrechung?" 

"Ja, so ungefähr", lächelte Julian und sah ihn dann wieder an. Ganz langsam kam er ihm näher. 

"Dann komm her", wisperte Alex. 

Julian nickte leicht und küsste ihn dann wieder. 

Diesmal war es Alex, der von Julian leicht in die Sofakissen gedrückt wurde. 

Alex auf ihm fühlte sich gut an, unter ihm aber auch, fand Julian. 

Alex Hände schoben sich auf Julians Rücken. 

"Hm, schön", raunte Julian. 

"Find ich auch. Du fühlst dich extrem gut an." 

"Hmm", stimmte Julian zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Den Kuss unterbrach er dabei. 

Alex begann ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. 

"Das ist echt schön", lächelte Julian ihn an. 

"Finde ich auch. Ist lange her, dass ich einen so schönen Abend mit einem Mann hatte." 

Julian streichelte ihm leicht über die Schläfe. 

Alex lächelte sanft. 

"Magst du ein bisschen von dir erzählen?", fragte Julian leise. 

"Was möchtest du denn wissen?" 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du weißt eine Menge von mir - ich weiß nur, dass du Kinderarzt bist. Wieso? Und wo kommst du ursprünglich her?" 

"Ich komm aus nem ziemlich kleinen Kaff", sagte Alexander grinsend. "So richtig klein. Da kennt jeder jeden. Und wenn ein Mädchen einen um einen Millimeter zu kurzen Rock trägt, ist das Monatelang Ortsgespräch." 

Julian lachte. "Und der kurze Rock hat dich nie interessiert?" 

"Nein - und damit habe ich vermutlich für den Skandal des Jahrtausends gesorgt." 

"Immerhin können die Mädchen jetzt zu kurze Röcke tragen, ohne dass getratscht wird - die reden sich bestimmt noch immer über dich die Münder fusselig." 

"Steht zu befürchten. Da hat es auch nicht geholfen, dass ich Arzt geworden bin." 

"Dabei ist das echt toll", meinte Julian. "und du gehst toll mit den Kindern um." 

"Danke. Ich konnte immer gut mit Kindern umgehen, also war für mich klar, dass ich was beruflich mit Kindern machen wollte. Und Medizin hatte mich immer fasziniert." 

"Aber deine Patienten - und ihre Eltern - wissen nicht, dass du schwul bist?" 

"Du meisten nicht. Das... würde viel verunsichern. Es ist aber auch nicht so, dass ich ein riesen Geheimnis darum mache. Ich täusche keine Freundin vor und geh auch nicht mit Frauen aus, um zu tun als wäre ich Hetero. Ich... bin einfach nur sehr wählerisch bei Männern." 

Julian lächelte leicht, auch das fühlte sich gut an. 

"Du musst nicht denken, dass ich jeden attraktiven Vater anflirte", grinste Alex und strich Julian durch die Haare. 

"Und wie kommst du auf mich?" 

"Ich guck gern Fußball Julian. Und ich bin nicht blind. Du hast mir gefallen und als du dann in meiner Praxis aufgetaucht bist. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich dachte mir, ich hab nichts zu verlieren, wenn ich versuche dich näher kennenzulernen. Zu gucken, ob du wirklich so toll bist, wie du immer rüberkommst." 

Julian fühlte sich geschmeichelt. "Und wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass ich interessiert sein könnte? Ich meine, immerhin habe ich einen Sohn."

Alexander schnaubte. "Das ist kein Grund. Weißt du wie viele Männer ich kennengelernt habe, die schwul oder bi sind und Kinder haben?" 

"So viele?", fragte Julian erstaunt nach. 

"Den ein oder anderen", nickte Alexander. "Vielleicht hab ich auch bloß besonderes Karma und ziehe diese Sorte Männer an."

"Immerhin magst du Kinder, das kann man nicht von allen Männern sagen." 

"Das stimmt." 

"Und ich finde es total schön, dass du jetzt hier bist, bei mir. Auch, wenn du noch nicht verraten hast, warum du dir bei mir so sicher warst. Ich sehe doch nicht schwul aus, oder?" 

"Nein, keine Angst", lachte Alex. 

"Dann ist gut - wäre blöd, wenn das bekannt werden würde." Julian schmiegte sich einfach weiter an seine Seite. 

"Ich verrate es nicht", versprach Alex. 

"Ich weiß - ich vertraue dir. Hey, ich vertraue dir meinen Sohn an!" 

Alex lachte leise und drückte ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. Die Stelle, die er berührt hatte, kribbelte leicht. 

"Also... gibt es noch was, was du unbedingt wissen willst?" fragte Alex. 

Julian überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Und du über mich?" 

"Ich denke das wichtigste weiß ich. Alles andere... lern ich schon noch kennen." 

Julian schloss genießerisch die Augen. "Schön, dass du hier bist." 

"Bin gern bei dir", wisperte Alex. Ganz leicht drehte Julian den Kopf und küsste ihn. Alex erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Erst leicht und zärtlich, dann schlich sich seine Hand in Julians Nacken. Langsam wurde der Kuss wieder intensiver.

Julian fühlte Alex' Hände auf seinem Rücken, die langsam nach vorne streichelten.

Er gab ein genüssliches Schnurren von sich.

"Interessantes Geräusch", grinste Alex, "das macht sonst nur meine Katze."

"Du hast ne Katze?"

"Zwei - eine Katze, Leia, und ein Kater, Frodo. Aber der Kater ist nicht so ein lauter Schnurrer."

Julian lachte laut auf. "Ok, du stehst dann offenbar auch auf Star Wars und Herr der Ringe."

Alex grinste, "Ja, könnte man so sagen. Spock fehlte in der Aufzählung noch - aber zwei Katzen reichen."

"Ich hatte auch mal überlegt mit nem Haustier, aber irgendwie..."

"Du bist zu oft unterwegs", meinte Alex verständnisvoll, "da ist das schwierig - und dem Tier gegenüber nicht fair."

Julian nickte. "Und nachdem das mit Verena vorbei war, hatte sich das Thema eh erledigt."

"Kannst meine beiden ja mal besuchen." 

"Gern. Ich bin eh schon total neugierig darauf, wie ein Kinderarzt so wohnt", grinste Julian. 

Alex grinste. "Bist herzlich eingeladen es dir mal anzusehen." 

"Sobald Verena wieder hier ist", nickte Julian. 

"Ja, klar. Aber du wärst auch mit Maxi willkommen, Leia würde ihn lieben - und Frodo nicht unterm Sofa hervorkommen." 

"Frodo ist ein Angsthase?" 

"Dieser Frodo wäre nie nach Mordor gegangen", lachte Alex leise. "Aber er liebt seine Schwester Leia über alles." 

"Das ist das wichtigste. Und lieber nen ängstlichen Kater als einen Draufgänger der dir ständig Mäuse und tote Vögel nach Hause schleppt." 

"Oh ja, so einen hatten wir, als ich klein war. Und er war immer so stolz, wenn er eine Maus gebracht hatte und wollte dafür gelobt werden." 

"Reizend", lachte Julian. 

"Ja, sehr freundlich von ihm. Aber meine beiden sind reine Stubentiger, ich wohn im zweiten Stock, da können sie nur auf den Balkon." 

"Kein Häuschen im Grünen?" 

"Hättest du das erwartet? Habe ich eigentlich vor, aber ich hab noch nicht das richtige gefunden." 

"Weiß nicht, aber ich könnte mir das für dich gut vorstellen. Grade wenn du ja ländlich aufgewachsen bist", sagte Julian. 

"Du kennst mich schon erschreckend gut - wenn ich was Schönes finde, dann will ich auch umziehen. Aber dafür muss ich ja wissen, wie viele Kinderzimmer..." 

"Dann hättest du gern eigene Kinder?" 

"Ja, schon..." 

"Und... hast du schon einen Plan dafür?" 

"Klar hab ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber alleine, finde ich, geht das nicht. Das muss man zusammen machen, und dafür fehlte mir immer der Partner." 

Julian lächelte leicht. "Sehe ich auch so." 

"Also hättest du nichts dagegen, mehr Kinder als ein halbes zu haben?" 

"Nein. Ich hab mir eigentlich immer mehr Kinder gewünscht." Alex lächelte leicht, "Zumindest da sind wir schon mal kompatibel." 

"Sieht so aus", lächelte auch Julian. Alex zog ihn ein wenig näher und küsste ihn leicht. Julian schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Es gefiel ihm mit Alex hier zu sitzen, besonders, weil er merkte, dass es sich zu mehr entwickeln könnte. Es war anders als mit Kevin. Es fehlte diese Leidenschaft, die sie zueinander gezogen hatte. Das mit Alex war... ruhiger, aber nicht weniger schön und aufregend. Es fühlte sich von Anfang an stabiler an. Der Gedanke an gemeinsame Kinder, und das quasi beim ersten Date, war ungewöhnlich, aber es passte zu Alex. "Woran denkst du?" wisperte Alex.

"Ist so schön mit dir", erklärte Julian leise. "Es fühlt sich jetzt schon so... fest an, so sicher."

Alex nickte. "Vielleicht, weil wir beide was Festes suchen."

"Ja", meinte Julian nachdenklich. "Das suchen wir beide."

"Passt doch gut."

"Ja, passt sehr gut", stimmte Julian zu.


	19. Eine täuschend echte Maske?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja, damit ist die Geschichte schon zuende. Aber es geht bald weiter mit etwas Neuem.

Es passte wirklich gut zwischen Alex und Julian. Einige Monate später waren sie fest zusammen und sahen sich sogar schon gemeinsam nach einem Häuschen im Grünen um. Maxi liebte Papa und Alex über alles und freute sich immer, wenn er die beiden besuchen konnte. An diesem Wochenende war er jedoch bei Verena, denn Julian und Alex erwarteten Besuch. 

Die Saison war grade vorbei und kurz vor der der Abfahrt der Nationalmannschaft ins Trainingslager für den Confed Cup - so ziemlich das einzige freie Wochenende, das sie alle gefunden hatten, an denen es ihnen zeitlich passte. 

Julian freute sich darauf Kevin wiederzusehen - seit der Trennung im Dezember hatten sie sich nur im März beim Spiel gegeneinander getroffen. 

Und da hatten sie kaum Zeit gehabt, mehr als ein paar Worte miteinander zu wechseln. 

Vermutlich war es gut gewesen, denn so hatten sie Abstand zueinander gewonnen - und dennoch war es schade, dass sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten. 

Sie hatten zwar ziemlich regelmäßig telefoniert, aber das war nicht das gleiche. Außerdem freute sich Julian, dass Kevin endlich Alex kennenlernen würde. 

Er selbst würde auch den kleinen Zwie... Julian! Er würde Julian das erste Mal privat treffen. 

Und der arme würde vermutlich den Schock seines Lebens kriegen - schließlich wusste Julian nicht, wer Kevins Ex war. 

Alex hingegen wusste, wer sie besuchen würde - sie hatten sich ziemlich zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung mal darüber unterhalten. 

Alex hatte sowas aber schon vermutet. Kevin war - zumindest seiner Meinung nach - der einzige passende Kandidat gewesen, der zu dem Zeitpunkt gewechselt war. 

"Kannst du mal den Salat rausbringen?", rief Julian ihn jetzt. Sie wollten grillen, das Fleisch lag schon bereit, nur die Salate warteten noch in der Küche. 

Wenig später kam Alex mit zwei Salatschüsseln und genüsslich kauend nach draußen. "Ist lecker", sagte er mit vollem Mund. 

"Hey, nicht naschen!", schimpfte Julian. 

"Ich nasche nicht, ich probiere." 

"Und wenn du genug probiert hast, ist die Schüssel leer?" 

"Ich hab halt Hunger... Du weißt, was mein Frühstück heute war." 

"Weiß ich?" 

Alex lachte und stellte die Schüsseln ab. "Du warst dabei, mein Lieber." 

Julian seufzte. "Aber die beiden kommen doch gleich..." 

"Ich mach doch nur Spaß", sagte Alex und zog Julian an sich. "Das war nur ein Stück Gurke. Der Salat ist sozusagen jungfräulich unberührt." 

"Du... Trollo!", knurrte Julian und grinste dann. "Ist noch Gurke da?" 

Alex nickte. "Ein Stückchen ist noch da." 

Julian sah ihn bittend an. 

"Du möchtest ein Stück Gurke?" fragte Alex lachend. 

"Ich hab auch bisschen Hunger." 

Alex beugte sich vor und küsste Julian. "Ich hol dir die Gurke - und bring die Kräuterbutter fürs Fleisch mit." 

Julian sah ihm zärtlich nach. Alex war ein echter Traummann. Manchmal konnte er gar nicht glauben, wie glücklich er mit ihm war. In diesem halben Jahr war ihre Beziehung so weit gewachsen, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne einander nicht mehr vorstellen konnten oder wollten. Sie ergänzten sich einfach perfekt. 

In dem Moment, in dem Alex aus der Küche wiederkam, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. "Wow, die beiden sind aber pünktlich", meinte er und hielt Julian das Stückchen Gurke hin. 

"Willst du aufmachen?", grinste Julian ihn an, während er das Gurkenstück von seinen Fingern nahm. 

"Mach ich", nickte Alex. 

Julian folgte ihm etwas langsamer. 

Als Alex die Tür öffnete, hörte man schon im Treppenhaus das muntere Geplapper von Julian. Der Kleine war einfach immer fröhlich. 

"Oh hi", sagte Kevin, als er vor der Tür angekommen war und Alex gegenüberstand. "Das ist dein Ex?", flüsterte Julian hinter ihm. "Sieht ziemlich gut aus..." 

Kevin sah sich zu ihm um. "Mein Ex kommt da hinter...", wisperte er. 

Alex lachte unwillkürlich. Er mochte den kleinen Julian jetzt schon. "Ich bin Alexander", stellte er sich kurzerhand vor. 

"Julian", mit diesem Wort wurde ihm eine Hand hingestreckt. 

"Ich weiß", grinste Alex und schüttelte die Hand. 

Jetzt erst sah Julian auf und erblickte Kevins Ex. "Oh", machte er nur. 

"Zwei Julians, das wird lustig", sagte Alex mit einem Zwinkern zu Kevin. 

"Vielleicht sollte ich heute zu Jule werden", schlug sein Freund vor. 

"Kevin", flüsterte Julian. "Das ist Julian Nagelsmann - oder eine echt täuschende Maske, wobei ich mich dann fragen müsste, warum jemand eine Maske vom Hoffenheimtrainer... du warst mit deinem Trainer zusammen?" 

Kevin lachte leise. "Nee, das ist keine Maske. ich hatte echt was mit meinem Trainer." 

"Krass!" 

"Was ist krass?", fragte Jule nach. 

"Na... du und Kevin... und... ich mein, klar du bist total jung und ihr kennt euch ja auch schon lange, aber ich hätt nie gedacht..." 

"Dass auch ein Trainer einen guten Geschmack haben kann?" 

"Wollen wir nicht mehr erstmal reingehen?" schlug Alex vor, um dem armen Julian eine Chance zum Verarbeiten zu geben. Der Junge war knallrot im Gesicht und blickte immer wieder zwischen Kevin und Jule hin und her. 

Kevin nickte dankbar und schob Julian vor sich her in die Wohnung. "So, und du bist der Kinderarzt", stellte er dann fest und sah Alex fest an. 

Alex nickte. "Bin ich." 

"Schön, dich endlich mal zu treffen, Alex." 

"Ich freu mich auch Kevin." 

"Und es ist schön, dass ihr euch gefunden habt - von dem, was Jule so erzählt, passt ihr echt gut zusammen." 

Alex warf einen Blick zu Jule, der grade mit Getränken auf sie zukam. "Tun wir. So wie mit Jule war’s bisher mit noch keinem Mann." 

"Das meinte Jule auch. Wobei er ja nicht allzu viel Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hat..." 

"Eistee?" unterbrach Jule und die anderen griffen sich jeder ein Glas. Vor allem Julian schien ganz froh zu sein, etwas zum Festhalten zu haben. 

"Kommt ihr mit auf den Balkon?" 

"Ist Maxi bei Verena?" fragte Kevin. 

"Ja, aber wir können ihn morgen abholen und was mit ihm machen, wenn du ihn gern sehen möchtest." 

"Wir haben ihm was mitgebracht", sagte Julian, der seine Nervosität langsam in den Griff bekam. 

"Oh, da wird er sich freuen - dann rufe ich nachher Verena an, dass wir ihn morgen holen, ja?" 

Kevin nickte. "Das wär toll. Der Kleine ist bestimmt total groß geworden." 

"Ja, ist er", nickte Julian. "Ist ja schon ein Jahr her, dass du ihn gesehen hast - er fängt jetzt schon an zu sprechen." 

"Ja und zwar richtig gut", sagte Alex. "Im Gegensatz zu einigen meiner Patienten ist Maxi wirklich schon sehr weit." 

"Zwei stolze Väter?", kommentierte Kevin. 

"Ein bisschen schon", gab Alex zu. "Aber du weißt selbst, dass Maxi einem schnell ans Herz wächst. Er ist so ein lieber Junge." 

"Ja, ich hab ihn auch immer gern dabei gehabt", nickte Kevin, "und hab ihn in Leverkusen vermisst." 

Unwillkürlich griff Julian nach Kevins Hand drückte sie. Dann sah er zu Jule. "Wie war das eigentlich mit euch? Ungewöhnlich ist das ja schon, so Trainer und Spieler..." 

"Kevin hat hart dran gearbeitet mich rumzukriegen." 

"Du hast mir aber auch eindeutige Signale gesendet", verteidigte sich Kevin. 

"Ja... nur nicht bewusst." 

"Und dann... ?" 

"Dann hat er mich doch rumgekriegt", erzählte Jule kurz. "Gab viel Ärger - von Verena und leider auch vom Verein, als wir aufgeflogen sind. Deswegen ist Kevin ja auch zu euch gewechselt." 

"Und dann war es für euch nicht möglich weiterzumachen", nickte Julian. "Das macht Sinn. Mir war bisher schleierhaft, wie man einen Mann wie Kevin einfach so ziehen lassen kann. Aber... du hast hier deinen Sohn und deinen Traumjob. Da konntest du nicht mit Leverkusen gehen." 

Jule schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ging nicht." 

"Hm", machte Julian. "War vielleicht Schicksal. Ich meine sonst säßen wir jetzt nicht hier so zusammen." 

"Und wir haben alle einen tollen Partner gefunden." 

"Darauf sollten wir anstoßen", meinte Alex. 

"Oh ja", nickte Jule sofort. "Darauf, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist - und wir alle glücklich und zufrieden sind."


End file.
